Luz de luna
by parca333
Summary: En una noche cercar a navidad, en canterlot una sombra misteriosa deja un bebé recién nacido, el cual será adoptada por luna y criada como si fuera su hija, sin embargo, cosas extrañas y seres relacionados con su origen la buscaran.
1. Chapter 1

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 1, Un regalo de navidad.

Era una fría noche de invierno en canterlot, había una fuerte nevada, todos los alrededores estaban cubiertos de nieve, a causa de la misma tormenta todos los guardias nocturnos se mantenían en los pasillos y no vigilaban los jardines externos, entre la oscuridad de la noche una sombra se deslizaba un ser, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, atraviesa todo canterlot. Finalmente el ser decide salir de su escondite, un ser encapuchado sale de entre las sombras y sostenía una canasta la cual deja en el centro de la habitación.

El ser mira la canasta con tristeza, dentro de este se encontraba un bebe durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Lamento tener que dejarte hija mía, pero no dejare que ella te toque, ya he perdido a muchos, no te voy a perder a ti también, por eso te dejare aquí, con la esperanza de que crezcas en un lugar seguro donde ella nunca pueda encontrarte.- dice el poni encapuchado mientras con cuidado coloca otra manta sobre el bebé.

-Hija, sé que crecerás sin mí, y sé que tendrás muchas dudas sobre lo que eres, eres más que un poni, y cuando crezcas serás muy poderosa, no estoy segura de que destino te deparara, solo sé que estarás mucho mejor aquí, que en mi mundo- dice el ser encapuchado y pasa a darle un beso en la frente.

Se escuchan unos pasos venir hacia la habitacion donde se encontraban, la encapuchada da un último vistazo a la canasta.

- Adiós, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón- dice la encapuchada con tristeza y desaparecen entre las sombras. De unos de los pasillos llega un guardia nocturno que solo estaba haciendo su patrullaje como siempre, sin esperar encontrar nada fuera de lo común. No tarda mucho en notar la canasta en medio de la habitación. El guardia se acerca a la canasta con curiosidad, y lo que ve lo deja perplejo.

Guardia- ¡Hay no, ¿qué hago?!- se dice a sí mismo, no sabía qué hacer ante una situación como esta. Luego de quedar petrificado, viendo al bebé dormir decide ir con la princesa luna y avisarle lo que encontró. No tarda mucho en encontrar a la princesa luna fuera de un balcón.

Guardia.- ¡princesa en, en, encontré un, un!- dice exaltado, no podía articular palabras.

Luna- calmado, y dígame que es lo que pasa- le dice seria.

-Encontré, un, em, un- dice el guardia.

-Un que, vamos dígame, no puede ser tan grabe- le dice luna para calmarlo.

Guardia .-Un bebé- dice con un tono poco audible.

Luna-¿¡Que dijiste que encontraste!?- y sus ojos se ponen tan redondos como platos.

-Encontré a un bebé, en una canasta- dice el Guardia.

-¿Y dónde está?- dice Luna.

Guardia.-Em, está en.

Luna. -No me digas que la dejaste sola- le dice un poco molesta.

El guardia se encoje en hombros, y luego ambos se dirigen a donde encontró al bebé, no les toma mucho llegar, luna se acerca a la canasta y ve al bebé durmiendo pacíficamente.

Guardia. -¿Cómo es que puede dormir así de tranquila con este frio, solo tiene una manta cobijándola?- dice el algo extrañado.

-Una mejor pregunta es ¿por qué la dejaron aquí solita?, y ¿por qué tu casi ases lo mismo?- dice luna.

El bebé se despierta y empieza a llorar, Luna la toma y la coloca entre sus brazos,- despierta a mi hermana- le ordena luna al guardia y este asiente y rápidamente va a despertar a Celestia.

En ese instante luna se encontraba sola en el centro de la habitación, intentando calmar al bebé que seguía llorando, cuando en eso se da cuenta de que entre las sabanas en las que la pequeña estaba envuelta algo se movía, luna le quita la manta a la niña, lo que ve la deja aún más perpleja.

-¡no puede ser, ti, tienes cuerno y también! ¡A, alas!- dice luna perpleja, la pequeña resulto ser una alicornio amarillo claro, de crin de un tono más oscuro de amarillo, y ojos dorados.

Celestia recibió la noticia de la misma forma que luna, y la sorpresa fue mayor al saber que se trataba de un bebé de alicornio.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban en el cuarto de Luna con la potrilla, discutiendo sobre quiénes serán sus padres y qué hacer con ella.

Luna.- hermana, ¿de quién crees que sea?- .

Celestia.- no, no lo sé hermana, hacia tanto tiempo que no veíamos a otros de nuestro linaje, creí que éramos las últimas- le dice a su hermana muy confundida.

Luna.-Yo también hermana, y no creo que sea de twilight o cadence-

Celestia.- Eso en definitiva es una locura, no tiene sentido que sea de alguna de ellas, además, ni siquiera se parece a ellas.-

La potrilla yacía despierta, junto a ellas jugando con una almohada en forma de media luna. Luna no evitó dar un suspiro de ternura ante la escena.

-Tenemos que encontrar a sus padres y devolvérsela-. dice Celestia.

Luna. -No creo que la quieran de vuelta- saca un pedazo de papel y se lo entrega a su hermana.

Celestia toma el papel y lo lee- por favor cuiden de mi hija, y denle el amor y cuidado que nunca podre darle-

Luna. -Estaba en la canasta, junto con esto- le dice y le entrega un collar de oro con un grabado extraño, parecían runas, aunque Celestia no pudo identificar los símbolos. Celestia le da la vuelta y encuentra una inscripción en manuscrita que sí pudo entender, decía vive libre.

-Podemos conservarla- dice luna un poco animada.

Celestia.-¿Qué? No, luna, no podemos, somos princesas, no niñeras-.

Luna.- esta pequeña nos necesita- dice mientras toma y abrasa a la potrilla, la potrilla ríe.

Celestia. -Hermana, no te encariñes, buscaremos a sus padres y la regresaremos, nosotras no podemos cuidar niños, ese no es nuestro trabajo, somos princesas, ¡no niñeras!-.

Luna.-Pero, y si ¿no los encontramos?, ¿a dónde ira? ¡La enviaras a un orfanato!-.

Celestia se queda callada por un momento, no sabía si responderle a su hermana, la respuesta para ella era más que obvia, pero sentía que si lo decía Luna se pondría como loca.

Luna.-Yo la cuidare si tanto te molesta-

Celestia.- pero, em, hermana-

Luna le da una mirada a celestia con la cual esta última se incomodó y no supo que decir.

Celestia.- está bien, si, si es lo que tú quieres- luna sonríe al escuchar esas palabras.

Luna abrasa a la niña-Jeje, parece que recibí un par de días antes mi regalo de navidad- y acaricia la crin de la niña.

Luna- eres muy hermosa, eres muy adorable, eres un angelito, eres mí, Ángela- le dice a la niña mientras la levanta en lo alto, y la pequeña ríe.

-¿Ángela?-. dice Celestia y frunce el ceño.

- sí, ya revise toda la canasta y no encontré nada que dijera su nombre, así que, por qué no, además es un angelito que me callo del cielo- dice Luna muy alegre mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

-Bueno, em, hermana, me, mejor las dejo solas, pero, recuerda, si encontramos a sus padres, la tendrás que devolver, no es tuya-. dice Celestia seriamente.

Luna.- lo dices como si se hubiera perdido, sean quienes sean sus padres, ellos la dejaron aquí, así que, no creo que la quieran de vuelta-.

-Pero qué tal si se trataba de una madre asustada, quizás se arrepienta-. dice celestia insistente.

-No dijiste que te ibas a ir a tu cuarto a dormir-. dice Luna un poco molesta.

Celestia se sorprendió por la forma en que luna le contesto.

-Bien, buenas noches-. dice celestia y sale por la puerta, la cierra lentamente y antes de cerrarla por completo deja una abertura y da un último vistazo a Luna y Ángela, algo le inquietaba de la niña, pero no sabía que era. Luna se recuesta junto a la niña y la cobija con cuidado. Celestia cierra la puerta y se va a su cuarto.

Celestia al llegar a su cuarto se recuesta sobre su cama- quienes serán sus padres- dice con inquietud, y da un bostezo antes de volver a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Luna.

Luna mira dormir a la potrilla, la ternura que ella sentía era incomparable al verla dormir y respirar tranquilamente, recargada sobre su pecho.

-Duerme mi potrilla, mañana todos te conocerán-. dice luna y le da un beso en la frente para luego acurrucarse junto a ella y rodearla con sus cascos.


	2. Chapter 2

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 2, primeras palabras.

Pese a que Luna no está acostumbrada a dormir en la noche no pudo evitar quedarse dormida al ver a la pequeña potrilla dormir entre sus cascos.

Luna despierta cuando los rayos del sol entran por su ventana, comúnmente ella cierra las cortinas para dormir durante el día, pero se quedó dormida sin siquiera pensarlo. Luna da un fuerte bostezo y mira a su alrededor, luego pasa a mirar sus cascos.

-¡¿Dónde estás?¡- dice Luna un poco asustada, la potrilla se había quedado dormida en sus cascos ya no estaba, Luna se levantó algo exaltada.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ángela! ¡Donde estas!- dice Luna, ya más asustada. Seguido de eso escucha una risita, Luna mira en dirección a su espejo, y be a la pequeña potrilla sentada sobre un recipiente de maquillaje, y chupando un collar de perlas.

-¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Y cómo?¿Cómo llegaste asta hay?- dice Luna extrañada.

Luna le quita el collar de perlas y toma un pañuelo húmedo para limpiarle el maquillaje que la potrilla tenia embarrado.

-En verdad eres una pequeña traviesa, según parece tendré que vigilarte mejor, no despegare mis ojos de ti- dice Luna seriamente. La potrilla solo se limita a mirar a Luna con curiosidad y luego le sonríe y levanta sus brazos para que la abrase.

-Hay, no puedo enojarme con tigo, ben acá- dice Luna con ternura y abrasa a la potrilla, la potrilla ríe y toma la larga melena de Luna y empieza a masticarla.

-¿Tienes hambre verdad?- dice Luna, la potrilla continúa masticando la melena de Luna y la mira a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, pronto te daré algo de comer- dice Luna. Luna ordena a sus súbditos que le traigan un biberón, y así como lo ordeno, en menos de 5 minutos le trajeron un biberón con leche tibia, Luna inmediatamente se lo entrega a la potrilla y empieza a alimentarla. Luna se queda mirando a la potrilla comiendo del biberón, mirándose la una de la otra a los ojos. Pasaron los minutos y cuando Luna se dio cuenta, la potrilla ya se había acabado la botella y da un ligero eructo.

-En verdad, tenías hambre, cierto, no te preocupes, mama está aquí, para alimentarte-dice Luna con ternura mientras retira el biberón.

-Ma-Se empieza a escuchar.

-Que, ¿qué dijiste?- dice Luna algo asombrada.

-Ma… mama- dice la potrilla y le sonríe a Luna.

-¡Im…! ¡Imposible!, ¿cuánto tienes?, una, 2 semanas de nacida, no, quizás 4 días, es, ¡es imposible! -dice Luna atónita.

-Mamá- dice la potrilla nuevamente y abrasa a Luna. Luna solo podía oír la respiración de la niña, para ella todo se había detenido.

-Sí. Sí, yo soy, tu, mamá- dice Luna y abrasa a la niña.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dice Celestia quien va entrando al cuarto de Luna.

-Hermana, mira esto- dice Luna emocionada.

¿Qué pasa Luna ? dice Celestia y se les acerca algo extrañada.

-Por favor dilo, hazlo una vez más, por favor, para tu tía Celestia- dice Luna.

-Luna no me digas que crees que esta potrilla ya puede hablar, cuanto tendrá, de seguro solo unos cuantos días de nacida, es imposible que un bebé hable a tal edad, ni siquiera tratándose de un bebé alicornio- dice Celestia.

-¡Guarda silencio hermana por favor! está a punto de hacerlo- dice Luna. Celestia mira algo incrédula a la bebé , y nota como esta se mete el casco a la boca y empieza a chuparlo.

-Por favor, solo una vez más, hazlo por mami- dice Luna. Celestia se queda mirando a la potrilla por un minuto sin despegarle la vista.

-Hermana tengo cosas que hacer, prepara a la niña, que tenemos que presentarla- dice Celestia seriamente.

-Está bien hermana- dice Luna.

-Ce- dice la potrilla.

-¡Hermana espera! dice Luna.

-¡¿Que pasa Luna?!- dice Celestia algo irritada.

-Celis… celes... Ce… Ce… - Dice la potrilla intentando articular la palabra.

-¡Imposible!- dice Celestia atónita.

-Celesti, celes… Celestia. ¡Celestia! -dice la potrilla emocionada y empieza a reír y aplaudir.

-Te lo dije- dice Luna.

-¡Esto es imposible!- dice Celestia asombrada.

-¡Celestia Celestia Celestia!- dice la potrilla brincando en su asiento.

-Ves, te dije que este potrilla era especial- dice Luna mientras abrazaba a la potrilla.

Celestia estaba atónita, no sabía que decir, o que hacer, solo se limitó a mirar a la potrilla por unos minutos igual que una estatua.

-¿Hermana? ¡HERMANA!- grita Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- dice Celestia.

-¿Hermana no me oíste?, te dije si ya te podías ir y dejarnos asolas para prepararnos, tengo que bañar a esta pequeñita y cambiarla para presentarla a todos- dice Luna.

-E, si, si, perdón, me voy- dice Celestia y se retira.

-Ya sé, tu tía Celestia es un poco rara, pero pronto la querrás- le dice Luna a la potrilla. La potrilla ríe.

-Ahora, quien quiere bañarse- dice Luna y toma un viejo patito de baño. La potrilla se queda mirando el patito de hule.

-Lo sé, no es mucho, pero te prometo que pronto te comprare mejores juguetes- dice Luna .

3 horas después, la potrilla fue presentada frente a todos los habitantes de canterlot, en ese momento la noticia se difundió en todo el mundo, en cuestión de solo un par de días, la noticia de la nueva princesa estaba en boca de todos, ni siquiera la noticia del embarazo de kadance fue tan recibido y comentado entre los ponis.

Al día siguiente, Twilight y sus amigas llegaron para ver al nuevo bebé de Luna . Una vez en canterlot, no tardaron en ser recibidas por Celestia quien las guio a Luna .

-¡Hooo, que hermoso bebé !- dice Pinkie Pie tan pronto como abren la puerta y brinca alegremente hasta él bebé , la potrilla siente miedo, en un momento estaba jugando con su madre tranquilamente con un par de ositos de felpa y al otro una poni rosada brinca de un lado para otro sin dejar de gritar con su vos chillona. La potrilla se oculta debajo de las sabanas.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué HACEN CHICAS?! - grita Pinkie cuando Rainbow y Appel Jack la sacaban del cuarto.

-Pinkie, calmada- dice Twilight.

-¡No ves que la asustaste!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué?, no como creen, yo no doy miedo, a menos que me ponga mi mostacho-dice Pinkie y saca un bigote falso y un sombrero de copa y emPieza a reír y a tallar sus cascos mientras una lámpara le alumbraba la cara.

-¡Pinkie basta!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Fue solo una bromita, jeje- dice Pinkie.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Luna.

-Ya paso, tranquila, no pasa nada- dice Luna.

La potrilla medio se asoma entre las cobijas aun con cara de miedo.

-Tranquila, son solo unas amigas que vienen a verte, no hay nada de que temer- dice Luna con un tono maternal.

La potrilla sale de entre las cobijas con cautela, y Luna la toma y la abrasa.

-Tranquila, te juro que no te pasara nada- dice Luna mientras toma al bebé.

-Bien chicas, ya pueden pasar, pero por favor, controlen a Pinkie Pie esta vez- dice Luna.

-¿Como que me controlen?- dice Pinkie un poco ofendida.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Bien chicas ya podemos pasar- dice Twilight y luego voltea a ver a Pinkie, y nota que esta tiene la boca sellada con cinta.

-¿Quien fue?- dice Twilight.

-Quien crees-dice Appel Jack y voltea a ver a Rainbow.

-Que me miran-dice Rainbow, Twilight se le acerca y nota que tiene tras de su espalda un royo de cinta. Twilight le quita al cinta y la mira seriamente a los ojos.

-¡Que!, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no crees- dice Rainbow, y Twilight la sigue mirando seriamente, Rainbow se incomoda con su mirada.

-Está bien, tú ganas- dice Rainbow y de un tirón le arranca la cinta a Pinkie. Pinkie da un fuerte grito de dolor. La potrilla se vuelve a esconder entre las sabanas de la cama de Luna.

-¡Mi mostacho, ¿dónde está mi mostacho?!- dice Pinkie y emPieza a revisar el suelo. Rainbow mira la cinta que le arranco a Pinkie y nota que hay estaba el mostacho algo desbaratado.

-¡MOSTACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Pinkie al ver su bigote falso desbaratado en la cinta.

-Pinkie, calmada- dice Rarity.

-Tranquilízate Pinkie- dice Twilight.

-¿Porque Dashie?, yo no ando rompiendo tus juguetes de los wonderbolts, ¿porque?- dice Pinkie entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento Pinkie- dice Rainbow.

-¿Tienes una colección de juguetes de los wonderbolts?- pregunta Appel Jack.

-No sabe lo que dice, yo no tengo nada de eso- dice Rainbow Dash con un tic nervioso.

-Calmada Pinkie- dice Fluttershy.

-¡Mi mostacho!- dice Pinkie entre sollozos.

-Ya Pinkie, es solo un bigote falso- dice Fluttershy.

-Si, además venimos a ver a una linda potrilla, que no venimos a ver a la nueva princesa- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Ti, tienen razón ¡es verdad! ¡y es por eso que traje este pastel!- dice Pinkie y de la nada saca un pastel de gran tamaño.

-Y también, tengo otro mostacho- dice Pinkie sacando otro bigote falso y poniéndoselo en la nariz.

-¿Tenías otro bigote? Entonces ¿porque llorabas hace un momento si son exactamente iguales?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Te equivocas Dashie, el que rompiste tenía un aroma a algodón de azúcar, y este, huele a chocolate- dice Pinkie.

-¿Y por qué huelen a chocolate?- dice Rainbow Dash un poco extrañada.

-¿No es obvio?, si lo voy a tener puesto mucho tiempo en mi nariz, por lo menos que huela a algo que me guste- dice Pinkie.

-Buen punto- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡Ya basta! no venimos a hablar de los bigotes falsos de Pinkie Pie, venimos a ver una potrilla- dice Twilight un poco irritada.

-Tienes razón, eso mismo iba a decir yo- dice Rarity.

-Pues entonces que, ya podemos pasar- dice Appel Jack.

-Es lo que les quería decir desde hace rato, la princesa Luna ya nos dio el permiso e entrar, pero dijo que no seamos, muy…- dice Twilight antes de ser arrollada por sus amigas.

-Escandalosas- dice Twilight y da un suspiro desde el suelo.

Twilight se levanta algo adolorida y se dirige al cuarto de Luna.

-Hay mi columna- dice Twilight y se escucha un tronido provenir de su espalda. Ella entra al cuarto de Luna, y lo primero que ve es a todas sus amigas y Spike rodeando lo que parecía ser la cama de Luna. Twilight se abre paso entre sus amigas y logra ver a la bebé.

-Es, es muy linda- dice Twilight.

-¿Y qué nombre tiene? ¡Para ponérselo en su pastel!-dice Pinkie mientras saca el pastel y un lápiz de betún de fresa.

-Jeje, su nombre es Ángela- dice Luna, tan pronto como dice eso, Pinkie escribe en el pastel el nombre de la potrilla.

-A aquí tienes- dice Pinkie mientras con un cuchillo corta una rebanada y se la entrega a la potrilla, esta al principio reacciona con miedo, pero luego mira la rebanada de pastel y se le empieza a hacer agua en la boca.

-Calmada cariño, yo te ayudare- dice Luna y con su magia levita una cucharita de plástico y le empieza a dar un poco de pastel a la potrilla, la cual no duda en masticar lo que su madre le daba.

-¿Qué te parece cariño? ¿Rico?- dice Luna.

-Rico- dice la potrilla muy contenta, y Luna le da otra cucharada de pastel.

-¡Acaso, ella, a, hablo!- dice Appel Jack asombrada.

-Si, o bueno, actualmente no habla como tal, solo se limita a repetir las palabras que escucha, pero creo que pronto hablara- dice Luna muy contenta.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuánto tiene?- dice Rarity asombrada.

-Asumimos que un par de semanas a lo mucho- dice Luna.

-¡Ningún bebé habla a las 2 semanas de nacido!- dice Appel Jack atónita.

-¡Lo sé, este potrilla en verdad que es muy especial!- dice Luna y frota su mejilla contra la de la potrilla.

-Esta niña será muy inteligente cuando crezca- dice Twilight.

-Jeje, si, lo sé, si a esta edad ya está aprendiendo hablar, imaginen lo que será capaz de hacer cuando sea mayor- dice Luna.

-Tiene mucho potencial esta pequeña- dice Twilight.

-Sí, lo sé- dice Luna.

-Bien ¡REGALOS!- grita Pinkie mientras saca de la nada una gran regalo con envoltura roja y un moño rosa.

-O si, bueno, ya que mañana es navidad, todas decidimos traerle algunos presentes- dice Twilight.

-Gracias, no debieron molestarse- Dice Luna.

-¿De que hablas? una navidad no es navidad, sin regalos- dice Pinkie.

-Y también sin pasar tiempo con la familia y amigos- dice Appel Jack.

-Si eso también- dice Pinkie.

-Jeje, si, pueden dejarlos en el árbol que está en el gran salón, será una sorpresa muy grande para la pequeña- dice Luna.

-¡Oooo, miren, la pequeña ya tiene sueño!- dice Fluttershy con un tono de ternura.

-Si, tienes razón, quizás debamos dejarla dormir- dice Twilight.

-Si, bien chicas, todas afuera- dice Rarity.

-Vallan ustedes, yo iré enseguida cuando me asegure que esta traviesa se quede bien dormida- dice Luna.

La potrilla da un bostezo, y todas las presentes dan un gemido de ternura.

Todas salen y Luna se queda unos minutos observando como su potrilla se queda poco a poco profundamente dormida.

Una vez que se aseguró que la potrilla estaba dormida, esta se levanta con cuidado para no despertarla y se dirige a la salida, dejando a su potrilla dormida en su cama, y cobijada.

Una vez que Luna cierra la puerta y apaga las luces, una sombra surge y toma la forma de una alicornio, dado a la oscuridad del cuarto era imposible distinguir su figura, mas sin embargo, sus ojos dorados si alcanzaban a distinguirse entre la oscuridad.

-Ahora estoy segura, que estas en buenos cascos, mi pequeñita, este último par de días, las e observado, y no me cabe duda, que, tu estas mejor aquí, solo espero, que ella o alguno de sus hijos o nietos, no te encuentre, porque no podré hacer mucho si eso pasa- dice la sombra mientras se acerca a la potrilla y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa, y vive una vida feliz y tranquila, yo me tengo que ir, no me puedo quedar aquí mucho tiempo, porque si no, me buscaran, y te encontraran, ella no sabe nada de ti, no sabe que naciste, y nunca debe saberlo, adiós, mi pequeñita, te amo- dice la sombra para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 3, un regalo misterioso.

Han pasado 7 años desde que la joven Ángela fue adoptada por Luna, la potrilla ha crecido muy feliz y alegre los últimos años, con Luna como su madre, y viviendo en canterlot, no le ha hecho falta nada en la vida, siempre alegre, con docenas de ponis que le cumplen cualquier capricho, aunque Luna si ha estado algo al pendiente de que el ser princesa no termine malcriándola, ella prefiere cuidarla, aunque en ocasiones por sus deberes reales a tenido que recurrir a Fluttershy, Appel Jack y Twilight, pero hay ocasiones en que incluso ha tenido que recurrir forzosamente a algunos de sus súbditos, para que le hagan el favor de cuidarle a su hija aquellos días en que de verdad está muy ocupada, pero siempre procura organizar su tiempo y labores para estar el mayor tiempo posible con su hija.

La pequeña en general no le ha causado ningún problema a su madre, pese a ser muy activa, siempre obedece a su madre, los únicos entre comillas problemas que ha tenido con su hija son algunas noches de pesadillas, la potrilla en raras ocasiones, despierta de la nada gritando del pánico, estas noches son raras, muy contadas ocasiones, no se sabe a qué se deban estas pesadillas, pero han sido en tan contadas ocasiones, que Luna no les ha tomado mucha importancia.

A la joven Ángela le gusta explorar e ir de un lado a otro, pero también le gusta pasar su tiempo leyendo o armando cosas extrañas con basura, recolecta cajas de cartón y le gustan armar sus propios juguetes, a armado desde pequeñas carretas hasta fuertes en los que acostumbra jugar diariamente.

A Celestia le ha molestado un poco este habito de la potrilla, que le gusta hurgar en la basura, para ver que se encuentra, su cuarto está repleto de basura, desde alambres, y cajas de cartón de todo tipo, hasta cintas y botellas bacías. Con las cuales arma todo tipo de cosas, la pequeña ha demostrado ser muy creativa, y su obra más reciente es una estatua echa con puras latas de jugo d manzana, de su tía Celestia. Celestia no supo que pensar ante tal obra, era exactamente de su misma estatura, y solo la hizo con botellas bacías, un poco de cinta y pegamento, Luna le rogo a su hermana que dejara la obra de su hija en su cuarto, en especial por que con esta misma su hija descubrió su talento especial y obtuvo su marca, un pájaro volando con los colores de un arcoíris, Celestia no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Unos días después de recibir el regalo de su sobrina, Celestia tuvo un amanecer un poco incómodo y en palabras de ella, asqueroso, y repugnante, resulta que la potrilla no lavo las botellas con las que hizo la estatua de Celestia, esta no tardo en llenarse de cucarachas y otros bichos, y Celestia lo descubrió de la peor manera, ella despertó de súbito al sentir que se atragantaba con algo, Celestia vómito y lo que expulso, hizo que le dieran más náuseas y enfermara, resulta que se había tragado varias cucarachas mientras dormía. Celestia se enfermó del estómago, la pequeña se sentía muy culpable por esto, no sabía que su tía Celestia reaccionaria de esta forma, y la cosa empeoro cuando Celestia entro a su cuarto y noto que el cuarto de Ángela estaba infestado de cucarachas y hormigas, las cuales, Ángela nunca les tomo importancia, de hecho ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la presencia de esos animales rondando entre los cachibaches de su cuarto.

Celestia ordenó que asearan la habitación de ella, esto provocó que muchos de sus materiales y obras de arte pararan en la basura, esto la destrozo a la pequeña, Luna hablo con su hermana e intento calmar a su hija, luego de barias discusiones por parte de Luna y Celestia. Celestia pidió disculpas a su sobrina, esta aun algo resentida, finalmente decidió perdonarla.

3 meces después, llego el séptimo cumpleaños de Ángela, 23 de diciembre, la fecha en que Luna la encontró. Ella no sabe que es adoptada y ha crecido toda su vida creyendo que es hija de Luna, y aunque tiene dudas con respecto a eso, ella las ha ignorado.

Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ángela en canterlot, se invitó a todos los niños de canterlot para que la princesa agá amigos, y también invitaron a Skira, hija de Cadance y Shining, y a las invitadas de honor que nunca han faltado a sus fiestas de cumpleaños, las cuales eran Twilight y sus amigas, las cuales siempre le traían regalos.

Luego de una fiesta muy activa y como siempre organizada por Pinkie pie, pasaron a partir el pastel, del cual todos saborearon al menos una rebanada, incluso Celestia, aunque a escondidas, dado que pese a que le fascina el pastel, no quería que los demás la vieran comerse su séptima rebanada del día.

Cuando el pastel desapareció de la mesa de bocadillos, finalmente llegó la hora que Ángela tanto esperaba, la hora de abrir los regalos, ella corrió inmediatamente hasta la mesa de los regalos y abrió uno tras otro, para ver que le avían traído, luego de ver que en su mayoría eran vestidos y joyería ella se decepciono un poco, pese a vivir en un mundo lleno de lujos, ella seguía prefiriendo las cosas más sencillas como los juguetes hechos a mano, y ver que la mayoría de sus regalos era ropa, en su mayoría vestidos, se desanimaba un poco, ya de por si tenía un inmenso armario repleto de esas cosas, que solo usa para fiestas elegantes. Ella solo fingía una sonrisa falsa mientras todos la miraban. Como siempre, y por costumbre de ella dejo lo mejor para el final, los regalos de las mane six.

Primero Twilight, quien como siempre, un libro de historias, cosa que a ella le encantaba.

Luego Pinkie pie, la cual le dejo una caja de chocolates que tanto le gustaba y un yoyo.

Seguía rainbow Dash, quien le dejo unos lentes de vuelo muy parecidos a los que tiene los wonderbolts, como siempre, y bajo las palabras de rainbow Dash, siempre su regalo era el más cool.

En cuanto a Appel Jack, le dejo un bordado que hizo la abuela smit.

Y en cuanto a Fluttershy, un pajarito tallado en madera.

-Y ahora, el regalo de Rarity- dice la potrilla con un tono un poco desanimado, dado a que ella sabía lo que significaba, otro vestido.

Ella toma un gran paquete, en definitiva es un vestido, piensa ella al notar el tamaño de este.

-Cariño, ese no es mi regalo, el mío es el más pequeño- dice Rarity. La pequeña se asombra, primero, de quien es este regalo, no tiene etiqueta, y segundo, porque el regalo de este año de Rarity es más pequeño, un vestido no cabe hay. Ella hace a un lado el regalo sin etiqueta que estaba a punto de abrir y toma el paquete más pequeño.

Ella desenvuelve el regalo de Rarity, y su rostro cambia por uno de alegría, al ver algo que en verdad le gusto. Un peluche de mare do, well. la potrilla abrasa fuertemente el peluche.

¡¿Dónde lo compraste?! ¡Yo siempre quise uno de estos!, pero nunca lo encontré- dice la potrilla muy contenta. En el último año, Ángela se había hecho muy fan de mare do well, personaje que después de lo de hace 8 años en ponibil, si bien el personaje desapareció, grupos de fans del personaje crearon su propia serie de historietas al cuales eran muy populares entre los jóvenes ponis, entre ellos la joven princesa, la cual tenía la colección completa de los comics que hasta el momento se habían publicado, incluyendo ediciones limitadas.

-No los venden, yo lo hice- dice Rarity.

-¡¿Tú, tú lo hiciste?!- dice la potrilla asombrada.

-Claro, cariño, yo no solo se hacer vestidos para bailes y pasarelas de la más alta ímpetu en moda, también se hacer peluches, es fácil- dice Rarity.

-¡ESTA INCREIBLE! cada detalle, es igual que en los comics. ¡Exactamente igual!, casi pareciera como si tu hubieras diseñado el traje- dice la potrilla.

-Jeje, si- dice Rarity con un tic nervioso.

-¡Tía Rarity lo amo, gracias!-dice Ángela y abrasa a Rarity.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlos- dice Ángela.

-Claro, cuando quieras cariño- dice Rarity.

-¡Sisisisis, yo quiero aprender!- dice la potrilla muy contenta.

-Hollé Rarity, ¿y ese milagro que no le regalas un vestido?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Pues veras, yo si le había preparado un vestido, pero luego recordé lo que paso el año pasado, de que a todos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de regalarle vestidos, así que decidí, hacer algo diferente, pero por falta de tiempo recordé que era muy fan de mare do well, así que decidí hacerle un peluche de ese personaje- dice Rarity.

-Jeje, quien creería que una broma y lección de humildad que le hicimos a Rainbow Dash terminaría en convertirse en una de las franquicias de comics más famosas y querida entre los potrillos- dice Appel Jack.

-Si, ni me lo recuerden- dice Rainbow.

-Jeje, te lo merecías, no digas que no- dice Appel Jack.

La fiesta continuo y finalmente callo la noche y todos los invitados volvieron a sus hogares, Ángela estaba en su cuarto jugando con su peluche de mare do well, y comiendo los chocolates que Pinkie pie le había regalado, cuando entra Luna.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste en tu fiesta? dice Luna.

-¡Muy bien mami!-dice la potrilla mientras abrazaba a su peluche nuevo.

-¿En verdad te gusto el regalo de tu tía Rarity? Verdad- dice Luna.

-¡Si mami, fue la mejor fiesta de todas!- dice la potrilla muy animada.

-Sí, se nota que te la pasaste bien, porque olvidaste abrir un regalo- dice Luna sacando un paquete cuadrado y grande.

-Otro vestido- dice la potrilla un poco desanimada.

-No creo que sea un vestido, se siente un poco pesado, quizás sea otra cosa- dice Luna.

-Haber, ¿qué será?- dice la potrilla y toma el paquete, y lo abre.

-Un libro viejo- dice la potrilla al desenvolver el paquete, ella lo toma y empieza a ojearlo.

-Parece que es un libro de cuentos- dice Luna.

-Sí, eso parece, ¿pero de qué año será? se nota que es muy viejo- dice Ángela.

-No lo sé, déjame ver- dice Luna y ojea el libro.

-Parece que es solo un libro común de cuentos infantiles, mira aquí está el del patito feo, y aquí el de la yegua durmiente- dice Luna y le entrega el libro a su hija.

-Qué extraño, ¿quién lo abra enviado?- dice Ángela.

-No lo sé- no tenía etiqueta, dice Luna.

-Es muy extraño, pero, bueno, lo leeré cuando termine con la saga de libros de Daring Do- dice la potrilla.

-Bien, hija, te dejo, es mi turno de hacer guardia en el castillo junto a los demás guardias, descansa- dice Luna y le da un beso en la mejilla a Ángela antes de marcharse.

Ángela se queda ojeando el libro, y no nota nada fuera de lo común a parte de lo viejo que es, ella se levanta de su cama, y coloca el libro en su librero, pero nota que un trozo de papel cae del libro, Ángela lo toma y se extraña al notar que era una hoja en blanco.

-¿En blanco?- dice Ángela, pero tan pronto como dijo eso la hoja brilla y aparece un texto en el papel.

-Este libro no es lo que parece, solo rebelara sus secretos cuando estés completamente sola y el libro lo tengas de cabeza, feliz cumpleaños- Tan pronto con termina de leer el texto de la hoja desaparece.

-¿A caso decía que volteara el libro? dice ella y toma nuevamente el libro y lo coloca de cabeza y lo abre, al abrirlo lo primero que nota es que las páginas estaban en blanco, pero luego mágicamente una serie de textos y símbolos extraños aparecen, aparentemente eran hechizos avanzados.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- dice la potrilla y corre a buscar a Luna, no tarda mucho en encontrarla.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- dice Luna.

-Este libro no es lo que pa… pa…, pa…- dice la potrilla se le había trabado la lengua.

-¿Qué?- dice Luna.

-E… este, este, li… libro, o…- dice la potrilla no podía, articular palabras, y no sabía por qué.

-¿Que, jeje, ya deja de jugar, y ve a la cama?- dice Luna.

-Pero e… este, libo, li… libo…- dice la potrilla aun sin poder hablar bien.

Luna toma el libro, y le echa un vistazo- Un viejo, libro de cuentos, ya ve a dormir, o quieres que te lea uno antes de dormir-.

-No, madre, no gracias- dice Ángela. Como es que pude decir eso, si hace solo un minuto mi lengua se trabo.

-¡Mama!- dice Ángela.

-Si, ¿que pasa?- dice Luna.

-Este libo… bo, li… la… lebro, ba…- dice la potrilla, nuevamente se le había trabado la lengua.

-Ya vete a dormir, y ya no comas tanta azúcar, que por eso te pones así- dice Luna y regresa a su hija a su cuarto.

Ángela estaba en su cuarto confundida de por qué no pudo ser capaz de contarle a su madre sobre el libro mágico, ella se queda mirando el libro un tanto confundida.

Mientras tanto, fuera de su ventana, oculta entre las sombras se encontraba un ser observándola.

-Hija mía, has crecido mucho estos siete años, lamento lo de la maldición, es que eso fue para que no divulgaras el secreto del libro. Mi idea original era entregártelo al cumplir los 13 años, pero, en todos estos años, es la primera vez en 7 años, que tuve la oportunidad de venir a este mundo, y eso porque tengo un trabajo en un universo cercano, dado a que no sé cuándo más poder venir para acá, por eso decidí traerte de una vez el libro, no es mucho, es solo una pisca de los conocimientos de nuestra raza, pero te servirá a controlar mejor tus poderes cuando estos empiecen a manifestarse- piensa la sombra mientras mira la potrilla sentada en su cama, sin percatarse de su presencia, intentando entender lo que decía el libro.

De repente un fuerte temblor se empieza a sentir, todo se estremece.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!-grita Ángela asustada.

Luna entra al cuarto inmediatamente y la abrasa.

-Tranquila, tranquila, mami está aquí- dice Luna abrasándola.

-Según parece, ha empezado, tengo que terminar con esto o si no destruirá este universo- dice la alicornio de sombras y abre un portal frente a ella.

-Adiós, hija mía, cuídate- dice la alicornio antes de cruzar el portal.

Los temblores continúan, y cada vez se hacen más fuertes.

-¡tengo miedo!- dice Ángela asustada.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada- dice Luna, la tierra se empieza a abrir, una tormenta cubre equestria. Y justo cuando las cosas se iban a poner peor, para, así como empezó, los temblores y tormentas desaparecieron.

-¡Mama! ¿Qué fue eso?- dice Ángela entre lágrimas.

-no lo sé, un temblor quizás , pero ya paso. Tranquila, dice Luna mientras misia a su hija.

-Tuve mucho miedo, ¡no me dejes!- dice Ángela entre lágrimas.

-¡No!, no te dejare- dice Luna.

-¡Princesa hubo un temblor!- dice un guardia exaltado que va llegando.

-¡Enserio, no me di cuenta!- dice Luna molesta.

-Disculpe princesa, ¿qué hacemos?- dice el guardia.

-¡Mami, no me dejes!- dice la potrilla asustada.

-Despierten a mi hermana, conociéndola ni este temblor la debió despertar, así que despiértenla y pregúntenle a elle que hacer, yo me tengo que hacer cargo de mi hija- dice Luna.

-Mama, tengo miedo ¡no te vayas!- dice la potrilla entre sollozos.

-No, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre que me necesites- dice Luna y abrasa fuertemente a su hija.


	4. Chapter 4

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 4, traumas y pesadillas.

Pasan los años, ahora la joven princesa tiene 9 años, y muy pronto cumplirá los 10 en un par de meces, era la noche de nightmare, noche en la cual Luna siempre asistía con su hija, en la celebración de ponibil, la cual esta vez llevaba puesto un disfraz de nightmare moon, aunque Luna no quería que llevara eso puesto por razones más que personales, Luna le pidió a su hija que mejor llevara el de mare do well, pero su hija le dijo que es el que lleva todos los años.

Luna y su hija como siempre hicieron su entrada triunfal y dramática con nubes de tormenta y relámpagos, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes de ponibil. Igual que todos los años, la mitad de los habitantes de ponibil recibieron bien a la princesa Luna y su hija, y la otra mitad huyo del pánico, entre su mayoría potrillos y Pinkie pie, como siempre.

-La tía Pinkie siempre se asusta cuando venimos verdad mami- dice Ángela.

-Si, jejeje, es solo por la fiesta, está actuando- dice Luna.

-Pues que gran actriz, en verdad pareciera como si de verdad estuviera muerta del miedo- dice Ángela.

-Bienvenidas princesas- dice Twilight.

-¿Otra vez con el disfraz de Stars will?- dice Luna.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? fue un gran hechicero en su época- dice Twilight.

-¡Ves mamá! por eso no quería venir de mare do well, eso ya es muy repetido- dice Ángela.

-Sí, ahora te entiendo cariño- dice Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿a qué se refieren?- dice Twilight.

-Jeje, a nada… hija, quieres que te acompañe a pedir dulces- dice Luna.

-No mamá, ya estoy muy grande- dice Ángela.

-Jeje, mejor dime eso cuando tengas 1000 años de edad- dice Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿no entendí?- dice Ángela.

-Nada, nada… ve a pedir dulces pues, te esperare en la plaza central- dice Luna.

-¡Si mami!- dice la potrilla y sale corriendo hacia el grupo de potrillos más cercano.

-¿Acaso su disfraz era de nightmare moon?- dice Appel Jack quien va llegando con un suéter de rayas verdes y rojas, un sombrero café y un guante con navajas.

-Appel Jack ¿de que esta disfrazada? –pregunta Luna un tanto curiosa.

-No sé, estaba en oferta 2 por uno en una tienda de disfraces, creo que es de un personajes de libros de terror o algo así- dice Appel Jack.

-¿Y quien tiene el otro?- dice Twilight.

-¡Tiemblen ante el poder de mi motosierra!, jajajaja- dice Rainbow apareciendo con una máscara de joki, una chamarra desgastada y una motosierra real, todos empiezan a gritar de pánico.

-Una motosierra, enserio…- dice Luna un tanto seria.

-El disfraz original era un machete de plástico, pero a Rainbow no le gusto, le dije que podía tomar cualquier cosa de mi granero, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue mala idea- dice Appel Jack.

-¡Que alguien le quite esa motosierra antes de que le haga daño a alguien!- dice Luna seriamente.

-Si princesa- dicen los guardias que la acompañaban.

-Ey, que están haciendo, suéltenme, ahí, eso es mío, suelten mi motosierra, no, ¡noooooo, noooooo! ¡es mía!- grita Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow vuela hasta sus amigas algo irritada.

-Malditos guardias, yo solo me estaba divirtiendo- dice Rainbow.

-Si, y con esa cosa podrías haberle hecho daño a alguien- dice Luna.

-Ho, hola princesa, jeje… no me di cuenta ¿cuando llego?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Hace 10 minutos- responde Luna.

-Jeje, y, em, em… Do, donde está la Ángela- dice Rainbow Dash como un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Está pidiendo dulces, con los demás potrillos- dice Luna.

-¿Sola?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Si, ella insistió- dice Luna.

-Bueno, entonces… jeje, yo me iré a, ha, por, por ahí…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Muy bien, pero te advierto, que si asustas a mi hija pasaras la noche en el calabozo- dice Luna muy tranquila.

-Mierda- piensa Rainbow.

-Bien, que tal si vamos a los juegos- dice Luna.

-¡Sí!- dicen todas.

Luego de una hora de estar en los juegos, llega Ángela muy contenta con un gran costal lleno de dulces.

-Hola mamá- dice Ángela mientras arrastra la bolsa con sus dientes.

-Ho ¿quieres que te ayude?- dice Luna al ver la gigantesca bolsa que cargaba su niña.

-No, yo puedo- dice la potrilla dirigiéndose a la carreta y hay deja su costal de dulces.

-¡Que botín! ¿A cuántas casas fuiste?-no me digas que en solo una hora recorriste todo el pueblo, dice Luna.

-Nop, solo fui a 15 casas distintas, ¡todos son muy amables! ¡Me dieron un tazón lleno de dulces!- dice la potrilla.

- Bueno, em, ya es mucho, ¿no crees? ¿ ya te quieres ir a casa?- dice Luna.

-Bromeas mami, la diversión apenas está empezando, y aun me faltan muchas casas que visitar- dice Ángela muy contenta.

-Em, creo cariño que, ya son muchos dulces, además no crees que le tienes que dejar algunos a los demás potrillos, si continúas así, terminara sin dejar dulces para los demás- dice Luna.

-Quizás tengas razón, ¿pero aun puedo ir a los juegos mami?- dice Ángela.

-¡Claro cariño! - dice Luna.

3 horas después, Ángela nuevamente se vuelve a reunir con su madre.

-¿Que, ahora si te quieres ir a casa?- dice Luna.

-No, mami, vine a pedirte permiso para el recorrido del bosque de media noche- dice Ángela.

-Bien cariño, pero… em, creo que te acompaña-, dice Luna.

-No mami, siempre me acompañas todos los años y siempre me pones en vergüenza- dice Ángela.

-¿Vergüenza?- dice Luna.

-Sí, tu siempre lo quitas lo terrorífico a lo que dice el guía, dando razones lógicas del por qué no puede ser tal cosa- dice Ángela.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, los fantasmas no existen, así como los demonios, lo sé por qué yo tengo más de 1000 años de edad, y sé que la mayoría de esas leyendas son falsas- dice Luna.

-Exacto, siempre le quitas lo divertido, lo más genial de esta noche es asustarse por cosas que sabemos que no existen, y tú, nos dejas en claro que esto es falso y le quitas lo terrorífico- dice Ángela.

-Yo solo, em… no quería que te asustaran- dice Luna.

-Quiero asustarme, para eso es esta noche- dice Ángela.

-Bi, bien, be tú… yo te esperare en la carreta, y, em… si te da mucho miedo puedes dormir con migo esta noche- dice Luna.

-Sí, cuento con ello ¡gracias mamá- dice Ángela y abrasa a Luna.

-Ten cuidado, y no te separes del grupo- dice Luna algo temerosa.

-Jeje, si ya se- dice Ángela y avanza al grupo de ponis.

Media hora después Luna esperaba algo impaciente en la carreta.

-Tranquila princesa, los grupos siempre duran poco más de media hora en hacer el recorrido- dice Twilight.

-Si en especial desde que se les unió el castillo de las 2 hermanas en la ruta del recorrido- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Quizás debí ir con ella?!- dice Luna un poco asustada.

-Tranquila pronto estarán aquí, ya no han de tardar- dice Appel Jack.

De repente se escucha un rugido provenir del bosque.

-¿¡Que fue eso, acaso un oso?!- dice Appel Jack.

-No, quizás una manticora- dice Rainbow Dash.

-No lo creo, es algo más grande- dice Fluttershy.

-¡Ángela!- dice Luna desesperada y corre hacia el bosque.

Pero antes de entrar ve al grupo llegar todos muertos del pánico.

-¡¿Que paso?!- dice Luna.

-¡No lo sabemos, primero un oso se peleaba con una manticora, y luego llegaron lobos de la madera, no sabemos que es lo que estaba pasando, solo huimos!- dice uno de los ponis.

-¡¿Y Ángela? ¿Dónde está Ángela?!- dice Luna asustada.

-No… no lo sabemos, estaba con nosotros en el camino- dice otro poni. De repente se escucha como unos árboles son derrumbados, un fuerte temblor se siente, y un rugido aún más cercano se escucha.

-¡Ángela, noooo!- dice Luna, y entra al bosque junto con los guardias.

Todos dispérsense, tenemos que encontrarla, y sacarla, dice Luna.

Se escucha otro rugido aun mas cercano, seguido e unos chillidos de lobos de madera.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo- dice Luna a los guardias. De repente así como empezó, todo se pone en calma, Luna y los guardias siguen buscando por el bosque pero no la encuentran.

-Princesa- dice un guardia.

-¿encontré algo? ¿La encontraste?- dice Luna exaltada y preocupada.

-No, pero, si encontré algo, aunque, no estoy segura si quiera verlo, es demasiado, mi compañero casi vomita al verlo- dice el guardia.

-Llévame, no importa, llévame- dice Luna. El guardia guía a Luna, y lo que ve que la deja sin aliento. Una masacre, por todo el terrenos avía viseras y trozos de varios animales, huesos y pieles, que alguna vez le perteneció a un oso y a una manticora, también encontraron trozos de lobos de madera y mucha sangre derramada por toda el área del bosque. asi como barios arboles derrumbados, algo con mucha fuerza, los abia derribado.

-¿Que animal, pudo ser tan fuerte y brutal como para hacer tal cosa?- dice Luna mientras se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-No lo sabemos, pero, según la evidencia, era un animal muy grande y fuerte- dice el guardia mientras ve, unas marcas de garras marcadas en un árbol de gran tamaño.

-¡Princesa, tenemos que irnos de aquí!- dice el guardia.

-¡No!- dice Luna, y en eso ve algo que le llama su atención, el casco del traje de su hija cubierto de sangre. Luna lo toma con tristeza y miedo.

-Pero princesa ¡la vestía aún puede estar suelta!-dice el guardia.

-Por eso mismo, mi hija a un está perdida en este bosque, y hasta no encontrara, no me iré de aquí- dice Luna.

Luna continúo buscando a su hija perdida, aun con el riesgo de que la vestía que acecino a esos animales esta suelta, pero no le importaba.

Ya se hacía muy tarde, cuando es entonces que Luna escucha unos llantos.

-Ángela, eres, ¿eres tu? cariño, ¡soy mami!, ¿dónde estás?- dice Luna. Como respuesta solo escucha unos llantos aún más fuertes.

Cariño, sal de donde quiera que estés, por favor, ven con migo, yo te protegeré, dice Luna.

-¿Ma… mamá?-se empieza a escuchar.

-¡Si! cariño, soy yo, por favor sal de donde quiera que estés- dice Luna intentando ubicar a su hija pero no la localizaba.

De repente algo estruja fuertemente a Luna y la empuja, era su hija. Luna se queda sin habla al verla como estaba. Ella ya no tenía su disfraz puesto, pero si estaba cubierta de sangre, todo su pelaje estaba manchado de rojo sangre.

-¡¿Que, que te paso?!- Dice Luna preocupada y asustada, y como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada llena de lágrimas por parte de su hija.

Luna empieza a revisar el cuerpo de su hija para ver si tenía alguna herida, pero aparentemente, no tenía ni un rasguño.

-¡¿Que paso?! dime, por favor ¡¿que te paso?! dice Luna asustada a su hija.

-¡Mamá, los monstruos si existen!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas y abrasa fuertemente a Luna y oculta su cara en el pecho de Luna.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, ya, ya, vamos a casa- dice Luna, para luego colocar a su hija en su lomo y salir del bosque.

Una vez fuera del bosque, Luna tapo a su hija con una veja capucha que tenían la carreta.

¡¿La encontraste?! ¿Dónde estaba?- dice Fluttershy preocupada y se queda sin aliento al ver la sangre.

-¡¿Que le paso?! ¡¿acaso está herida?! dice Fluttershy.

-Llevare a mi hija a casa, y hasta que no regrese, nadie entrara al bosque ever free, sea lo que sea que causo esto, aun esta suelto- dice Luna.

Las siguientes noches fueron noches más que difíciles para Luna y sobre todo para Ángela, quien no dejada de tener pesadillas. No podía tener una noche tranquila, siempre se despertaba a la mitad de la noche gritando del pánico, no salía de su cuarto, ella se encerraba, y ni siquiera salía para comer, pasó varios días así.

Luna estaba muy preocupada por su hija. No sabía qué hacer, la llevo con psicólogos, pero estos no pudieron saber qué es lo que le pasaba, ella no hablaba, ni respondía a los exámenes que le hicieron.

Era de noche nuevamente, Luna se encontraba en el balcón muy triste.

-Hermana ¿sigues despierta?- dice Luna al ver que Celestial se le acercaba.

-¿Como sigue?- dice Celestia.

-El médico le dio unos calmantes, y pastillas para dormir, espero que le hagan efecto, ya lleva 2 semanas así, ¡no sé qué voy a hacer!- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-Hable con los guardias que mandamos a buscar a esa cosa en ponibil, dice que no lo han encontrado, es como si hubiera desaparecido- dice Celestia.

-No debí dejarla- dice Luna.

-¿Qué?-dice Celestia.

-¡No debí dejarla sola, yo debí ir con ella!- dice Luna.

-No, tu no sabías, nadie lo sabía, por favor hermana, no te culpes, como podrías saberlo- dice Celestia.

-Por mi culpa mi niña está sufriendo, quien sabe que es lo que está soñando- dice Luna.

-¿Creí que podías meterte a los sueños de los potrillos y ver lo que soñaban?-dice Celestia.

-Con ella no. Lo intente, pero, no puedo, no sé qué es, pero algo me impide entrar en sus sueños, desde que ella era una bebé, no pude entrar a sus sueños, pero nunca me importo, ahora, lo que más deseo es saber ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que la atormenta en las noches?!-dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila Luna- pronto se repondrá, dice Celestia.

De repente se escuchan una serie de ruidos de cosas rompiéndose.

-¡Ángela!- dice Luna y se dirige junto a Celestia a su cuarto.

-¡Ángela!-dice Luna e intenta a abrir la puerta pero estaba ceyada.

-¡Cariño, abre la puerta!- dice Celestia, pero no recibe respuesta -Iré por la llave-.

-No, yo me encargo- dice Luna y empuja la puerta con fuerza y se estrella fuertemente contra esta hasta abrirla de golpe.

-¡Ángela ,hija, ¿dónde estás?!- dice Luna al no verla en su cuarto.

-Luna- dice Celestia.

-Ángela ¿dónde estás?- dice Luna desesperada.

-¡Luna!- dice Celestia.

-¡¿Qué quieres hermana?!- dice Luna entre dientes.

-Guarda silencio y escucha- dice Celestia.

Luna guarda silencio y escucha unos gemidos.

-Creo que está en el armario- dice Celestia.

Luna abre el armario con cuidado y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¡Aléjense, aléjense, aaaaaa!- grita Ángela muy asustada, estaba paranoica.

-¡Hija, hija, tranquila, soy yo!- dice Luna.

Ángela sale corriendo y se esconde bajo la cama.

Celestia levita la cama y ven a Ángela en posición fetal abrasando fuertemente su peluche de mare do well.

-Cariño, tranquila, estas a salvo- dice Luna con un tono suave para intentar calmar a la potra.

-¡Los monstruos existen!¡ los monstruos existen!- dice la pequeña entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila, no te aran daño, siempre que estés a nuestro lado, nada te lastimara- dice Luna y abrasa a su hija.

-¡Aléjense, déjenme sola, no me toquen, no me toquen!- dice la potrilla antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

-¡¿Que fue eso?! ¡Primero estaba como loca! ya hora, callo dormida ¡¿qué le paso?!- dice Luna preocupada.

-Creo que tengo la respuesta- dice Celestia.

Luna la voltea a ver, y se preocupa aún más al ver lo que Celestia tenía en su casco. Ella se tomó todo el bote de calmantes y somníferos.


	5. Chapter 5

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 5. La preocupación de Luna.

Han pasado 3 días desde que Ángela se tobo todo el frasco de calmantes y somníferos, ella se encuentra actualmente en la enfermería de canterlot donde recibe la atención medica de los mejores médicos de equestria.

Luna estaba más que preocupada y mortificada pro su hija quien no despertaba, 3 días son los que ella lleva inconsciente, según el diagnóstico de los médicos sufre de una sobredosis severa, y de milagro sigue viva, la cantidad de medicamentos que ella ingirió eran más que suficientes para tumbar a un dragón adulto.

Luna se encontraba en la enfermería velando por su hija, no dormía, no comía, solo se quedaba sentada a un lado de la cama de su hija.

-Luna será mejor que descanses, ya llevas 3 días aquí- dice Celestia algo preocupada quien va entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ella lleva 3 días dormida, y no ha despertado!- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-Los médicos hacen lo mejor que pueden, deja que ellos se encarguen- dice Celestia

-¡Ya sé que los médicos hacen lo mejor que pueden, pero no es suficiente!- dice lun con un tono más severo.

-Tampoco tú puedes hacer mucho, hermana- dice Celestia.

-Ya se… pero… pero... ¡por lo menos estaré a su lado!- dice Luna y empieza a llorar. Celestia se acerca a su hermana y la abrasa con su ala.

-Hermana, sé que estas preocupada… pero si continuas así… tu serás la que enferme al final- dice Celestia con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-¡No digas nada Celestia! ¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NUNCA ENTENDERAS LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENTO!- dice Luna con cólera.

-¡Luna… yo solo!- dice Celestia algo asombrada por el tono de su hermana.

-¡Déjame sola!- dice Luna con un tono inexpresivo.

Celestia se retira, dejando a Luna sola con su hija en coma.

Pasan las hojas, Luna no despegaba la mirada de su hija inconsciente, finalmente la fatiga se hace más fuerte que Luna y esta no puede evitar quedarse dormida. Al poco tiempo, la que despierta no es Luna si no Ángela.

Ángela mira a su alrededor algo confundida y luego mira a Luna recostada cerca de ella aun durmiendo.

-mamá- dice Ángela con un tono muy suave y acaricia la crin de Luna.

Ángela se levanta de la cama y se dirige a un espejo cercano y se mira a él fijamente. Ella inspecciona cada parte de su cuerpo usando el espejo y luego empieza a llorar.

-¡No puedo… no puedo!- dice Ángela entre lágrimas y luego se dirige a Luna. Ángela toma una manta y cobija a Luna y le da un beso en la mejilla – lo ciento mamá- dice Ángela y sale por la ventana. Y se convierte en sombras y se desliza por las paredes del castillo (por si se lo preguntaban Ángela tiene poderes oscuros que apenas estaban despertando) Ángela se desliza hasta su cuarto y toma el libro que le regalaron en su séptimo cumpleaños. Ella toma una mochila de su armario mete en ella algunas cosas entre ellos el libro y lego sale por la ventada deslizándose entre la oscuridad de la noche dirigiéndose al bosque ever free.

-Los monstruos existen y yo soy uno de ellos- se dice Ángela a si misma mientras se escabullía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Luna despierta poco después, ella mira en dirección a la cama de Ángela.

-¿Ángela…? ¡Ángela! ¡ANGELAAAAAAAAAAA!- dice Luna con desespero al no encontrar a su hija. La buscaron por todo el castillo, al no encontrar rastro de ella la buscaron en todos los pueblos y ciudades de equestria. No la encontraron por lo que pese a que era poco probable Luna ordeno que también se le buscara en las profundidades del bosque ever free. Y en efecto Ángela se encontraba hay y al percatarse que la estaban buscando y que en cualquier momento la encontrarían, Ángela huyo de ellos y se escondió en una cueva de gran tamaño cuya entrada era un cascada.

-¡No tiene que encontrarme! ¡NO!- se dice Ángela a si misma mientras tomaba el libro y empezaba a ojearlo desesperadamente buscando algo que le sea de utilidad para escapar de ellos.

-¡Aquí esta, esto me será muy útil!- dice Ángela al encontrarse con un hechizo, Ángela no pierde el tiempo podía escuchar a los guardias acercándose a ella cada vez más y más. Ella crea un portal, le cuesta bastante trabajo dado a ser la primera vez que lo intenta pero lo logra, ella crea un portal y sin siquiera pensar a donde la llevaría no lo pinza dos veces y cruza el portal.

Ángela desapareció de equestria, el portal la llevo lejos de los terrones de los ponis a un sitio inhabitado, en un bosque conocido únicamente como el bosque negro, donde solo habitan criaturas salvajes nunca antes vistas por los ponis.

Mientras tanto en equestria Luna ordeno que siguieran buscando a su hija, pasaron días, pasaron semanas, no la encontraron.

Luna estaba devastada, en un estado muy depresivo, Celestia estaba preocupada por al salid de su hermana, mientras que Luna estaba preocupada por su hija, es en lo único que pensaba ella, o había nada que distrajera su mente, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, y no quería, ella solo quería tener entre sus cascos a su hijita de vuelta, abrasarla, tenerla a su lado.

3 meces han pasado desde que Ángela huyo de equestria.

Luna se encontraba en el balcón admirando las estrellas, aun triste por la pérdida de su hija. Ella se pasaba las noches enteras mirando en dirección hacia el bosque, esperando que una noche ella pueda divisar a su hija saliendo de entre el bosque., era una fantasía de Luna solo eso, no sabía que es lo que paso, si su hija fue secuestrada o si en verdad huyo de canterlot, como sea, no le importaba, solo quería ver a su hija otra vez, incluso ofreció una jugosa recompensa para el que la encuentre y la traiga de vuelta, pero nada. No había rastro de ella, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luna estaba mirando hacia el frente, una serie de recuerdos de ella y su hija pasaba por su mente y no logra evitar que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla, y pasa a caer en llanto otra bes.

-¡Ángela, cariño, mi bebé! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- dice Luna entre lágrimas. De repente se empiezan a escuchar unos pasos venir hacia ella.

-Celestia… estoy bien… déjame sola por favor- dice Luna mientras contenía sus ganas de caer en llanto.

-¡¿Mamá?!- se escucha, Luna reconocía esa vos, ella reconocía esa vos en inmediatamente se da la vuelta. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su hija Ángela estaba frente a ella cubierta de fango y hojas con la crin desgreñada, pero era ella, no había duda, Luna lo supo cuando la miro a los ojos. Luna y Ángela corre y se abrazan fuertemente.

-¡donde estuviste, me tenías muy preocupada!- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-¡lo se y lo siento mucho! ¡Perdona mamá, no quería lastimarte así!- dice Ángela.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?!- dice Luna para lo que Ángela no le responde y solo empieza a llorar contra su pecho.

-¡No importa ya! ¡Lo importante es que estas aquí con migo!- dice Luna entre llantos y sollozos.

**¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ángela? ¿Por qué escapo? Y ¿Dónde y que estuvo haciendo estos 3 meces? Seguramente son preguntas que tiene y que poco a poco serán respondas conforme la historia avance.**


	6. Chapter 6

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 6 el retorno de Mare do well.

6 años han pasado desde el incidente en el bosque, muchas cosas han pasado, no fue fácil para Luna estabilizar la salud mental de su hija, quien frecuentemente tenía pesadillas, de las cuales angelan nunca hablaba.

Últimamente la princesa ha sido un poco, rebelde, según las palabras de Luna, se la pasa fuera del castillo mucho tiempo durante el día, ella asume que es la pubertad, pero en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo que su hija oculta.

En estos años, muchas cosas han pasado, y en fechas recientes un retorno ha sorprendido a todos, un retorno del cual nadie se esperaba, al principio nadie sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, se creían que eran solo rumores, pero no, en todas partes, los criminales, estaban cayendo como moscas, ladrones y asesinos eran casados uno por uno, y llevados a las autoridades, al principio nadie lo creía, pero pronto todos hablaban del tema, era Mare do well, había regresado, y según parecía es mucho mejor que nunca.

La princesa Luna y Celestia no creían que dicho súper héroe que empezó como una simple broma y ahora era real, Celestia ordeno que las mane six se dirigieran a su castillo, hay ella hablo con cada una de ellas por separado, e intento ver si alguna de ella era el vigilante enmascarado. Esto resulto ser inútil, según parecía ninguna de ellas era el vigilante.

-Bien chicas, lo siento, ya comprobé que ninguna de ustedes puede ser, pueden ir a casa-dice Celestia muy apenada.

-¿De qué habla? creyó que nosotras éramos… -dice Rainbow Dash y no logra evitar sentir ganas de echarse a reir..

-Jajaja, ¡que bromista es usted princesa! ¡no creí que tuviera ese sentido del humor!-dice Pinkie entre carcajadas.

-Si lo sé, es una locura, pero recordemos que ustedes fueron las que empezaron con toda esta sensación del personaje- -dice Celestia.

-Sí, pero… bueno si nos ponemos a pensar, es fuerte como Appel Jack, dado a que se le ha visto cargar cosas muy pesadas, también se ha visto que es muy hábil con la magia igual que Twilight, y que es muy ágil, e incluso he oído rumores de que se le ha visto volando -dice Pinkie pie muy pensativa y se pone un sombrero y una pipa de burbujas- Según la evidencia, deduzco que o es un grupo como nosotras, o es un alicornio, aunque, el que sea un alicornio lo veo muy poco probable, dado a que solo están ustedes 4 más kadance y Skila. ¡Amenos que! ¡OOOOOOO NO! ¡no puede ser! ¡ Es Skila! ¡Lo sabía siempre la vi con una cara muy sospechosa como si ocultara algo!-dice Pinkie pie.

-No es Skila, eso es ridículo -dice Appel Jack.

-Skila es demasiado inocente, como para ser un vigilante que se la pasa golpeando a los malos día y noche-dice Rarity.

-Si no es ella es… -dice Pinkie.

-No es ninguna de las princesas Pinkie, A menos que digas que es Ángela, -dice Rainbow Dash y empieza a reír.

-Eso sí que es una locura, si, Ángela fue una gran fan de ese personaje de niña, pero ella no tiene las actitudes físicas que se requieren para ser un súper héroe, ni siquiera pudo con una simple caja de manzanas el otro día que fue de visita a mi granja, casi se cae de cara cuando quiso ayudarme con un cargamento de manzanas, -dice Appel Jack.

-Además de que no he visto que le tenga algún interés en aprender hechizos, ella prefiere leer libros de historias antes que un libro de magia avanzada, -dice Twilight.

-Además le gustan muchos los animalitos -dice Fluttershy.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -dice Rainbow Dash.

-A bueno… es que yo… em- -dice Fluttershy.

-Creo que lo que Fluttershy quiere decir es que ella pasa demasiado tiempo en el bosque, y rara vez visita las ciudades, por lo que es imposible que este en dos sitios diferentes al mismo tiempo -dice Rarity.

-Es verdad, han escuchado los reportes, se le ha visto en varias ciudades en un solo día, primero está en Manehattan frustrando un robo a una joyería, y a los 20 minutos esta en Ponyville rescatando a alguien que estaba a punto de caer gracias a una descompostura en un globo, y 10 minutos después está en el imperio de cristal bebiendo un café descafeinado en la cafetería cofi (esta cafetería no existe en la serie yo la invente) no existe nadie que pueda cruzar miles de kilómetros en solo unos minutos, ni si quiera yo puedo hacer eso con mis años de estudio en magia, la tele transportación es algo muy difícil, y mucho más cuando se trata de ir de una ciudad a otra, lo más probable es que sea una organización que está distribuida en todas las ciudades, esto es demasiado trabajo para un solo poni, de seguro hay muchos imitadores -dice Twilight.

Quizás tengas razón, -dice Luna.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, hubo una fuga de gas en el hospital, la cual provocó un incendio que no tardo en extenderse en gran parte del edificio, se evacuo el edificio pero algunos ponis quedaron atrapados entre las llamas, no tardó en llegar los bomberos, los cuales empezaron a extinguir el incendio, pero las llamas no cesaban y aun había algunos ponis atrapados.

De repente en un edificio cercano una figura muy familiar se posaba sobre el tejado, observando, a los bomberos, escuchando lo que decían.

-¡Aún hay algunos ponis atrapados! -dice un poni, esto a pesar de localizarles desde tan lejos el poni encapuchado podía escucharlo todo claramente.

-¡ARRIBA ES MARE DO WELL!- grita un potrillo que la había ubicado. Esta salta del techo y corre hasta el edificio en llamas. Un brillo brota desde las lentillas, y este empieza a moverse a toda velocidad entre los pasillos ardientes. La poni se estrella fuertemente contra una puerta derribándola, frente a ella se encontraba barios ponis que estaban ocultos tras ese cuarto, al verde rodeados por las llamas, la poni al ver la cantidad de ponis que se encontraban, esta hace brillar su cuerno y crea un portal, frente a ellos.

-¡Entren, rápido!-dice la poni enmascarada.

Todos entran al portal y al cruzarlo se dan cuenta de que estaban fuera del edificio en llamas. Una vez que todos han salido, la poni cierra el portal. En eso ella escucha algo que le llama su atención, su agudo oído había detectado la presencia de varios ponis atrapados en el cuarto. La poni corre entre los pasillos ardientes, y en eso se da cuenta de que los ponis se encuentran en el cuarto piso, esta brinca las escaleras y trepa por las paredes como una araña y logra evadir las llamas sin problemas.

Afuera del edificio se encontraban varios ponis que solo estaban hay por curiosidad.

-¡Es verdad que Mare do well esta hay! ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¿Ella entro al edificio en llamas? eran el tipo de cosas que decía la multitud.

De repente de la nada frente a ellos aparece Mare do well cargando tres ponis inconscientes los cuales deja suavemente en el suelo, y antes de que alguien pudiera tomarle una foto o acercarse a ella está entra por un portal que abre y desaparece nuevamente, 5 minutos después vuelve a parecer frente a ellos, esta vez con una yegua que cargaba entre sus brazos a su bebe. y de igual forma desaparece nuevamente y reaparece 3 veces más, sacando a todos los ponis que se encontraban en el incendio.

Finalmente esta reaparece otra vez frente a ellos con una potra en silla de ruedas, y según parecía, Mare do well estaba herida, dado a que parecía que fue alcanzada por una llamarada, dado a que al parecer tenía una fuerte quemadura en su casco izquierdo. La yegua enmascarada se aleja un poco de la multitud y revisa su herida. Esta al parecer era una quemadura de primer grado en todo su brazo.

-¡Tenemos que llevarte al médico! -dice un bombero que se le acerca y nota la quemadura.

-¡No!, aún queda alguien hay, -dice la yegua y se pone de pie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -dice el bombero.

-Solo lo sé -dice la yegua enmascarada y abre un portal frente a ella y entra. Esta aparece en el centro del edificio en llamas, donde parecía que la estructura pronto sedería, y se derrumbaría.

-¡DONDE ESTAS!- grita la yegua enmascarada. Un derrumbe se escucha, esa parte del edificio estaba por ceder dentro de muy poco.

-¡DONDE ESTAS!- grita Mare do well. Se empiezan a escuchar unos llantos.

-Sal, por favor, no te pasara nada, lo prometo -dice ella mientras camina entre los pasillos en llamas, con cuidado, ya que según parecía, el suelo pronto sedería.

Ella entra a un cuarto donde según parecía era donde se daban consultas.

-¡Por favor, dime donde estas! -dice la yegua y camina eso ve a una niña, llorando.

-Ven con migo, te sacare de aquí -dice la yegua enmascarada con un tono más suave para tranquilizarla.

-¡No! ¡mi papi esta, está atrapado! -dice la niña entre lágrimas. Mare do well se le acerca y logra ver a un poni aparentemente inconsciente con sus patas traseras atrapadas entre los escombros.

-Por favor ¡no abandones a mi papi!- -dice la potrilla entre lágrimas. La yegua se le acerca al poni inconsciente y revisas sus signos vitales.

-¡Aún está vivo!- piensa la yegua y en eso intenta levantar los escombros. Pero estos eran muy pesados y según parecía lastimaba a un más al poni, el cual empezaba a dar gemidos de dolor.

-¡BASTA! ¡NO VES QUE LO LASTIMAS! -dice la potrilla entre lágrimas. Un temblor se siente -¡Qué es eso! -dice la potrilla asustada.

-¡El edificio está cediendo! ¡Si no salimos de aquí! ¡La estructura se nos caerá en cima! -dice la yegua.

-¡Que! -dice la potrilla, y la Mare do well la toma y abre un portal frente a ellas.

-¡Que, no, no podemos dejar a mi papi! -dice la potrilla llorando. Mare do well la saca del edificio dejándola en los jardines exteriores.

-¡POR QUÉ LO DEJASTE! -dice la potrilla enojada. Tan pronto como termina de decir eso, Mare do well abre otro portal y entra por este. La potrilla solo mira con tristeza el edificio en llamas.

-Papi-dice la potrilla entre lágrimas.

De repente el edificio ya no soporta más y se derrumba, frente a los ojos de la potrilla.

Los bomberos se acercan a las ruinas del edificio y de repente un rayo es disparado desde las entrañas de los escombros. Y surge con dificultad una figura, era Mare do well con el padre de la potrilla en la espalda. Una vez que han salido de la montaña de escombros, esta se transporta hasta la potrilla y deja a su padre al suelo.

Una serie de gritos y alabanzas por parte de los ponis se escucha.

-¡Gracias!-dice la potrilla. Mare do well se aleja de la potrilla y su padre tambaleándose, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de sangre.

-Estas herida, ven nosotros podemos ayudarte -dice uno de los ponis entre la multitud.

-No, estoy bien, el necesita más de su ayuda que yo -dice la yegua y abre un portal frente a ella y lo cruza.

La yegua aparece en una cueva, esta hace brillar su cuerno y una serie de velas se encienden iluminado toda la cueva. En esta se podía ver un gabinete con cientos de trajes iguales de Mare do well, 5 gabinetes de lo que aparentemente eran varios químicos y flores, y un refrigerador de gran tamaño, un sofá muy amplio, y una mesa muy larga echa de roca tallada, más adelante estaba un abismo el cual el fondo era un lago subterráneo.

Mare do well se quita la máscara, era Ángela (misterio resuelto XD)

-En definitiva lo más difícil de mi trabajo son los incendios, prefiero mil veces un acecino serial o una banda de ladrones de bancos, a un incendio -dice la princesa con fastidio mientras se acerca al refrigerador, en el cual avían barias golosinas y muchas latas dejugo de manzana y zanahoria. Esta toma una lata de jugo de zanahoria, la destapa con su magia y la bebe toda de un solo trago. Esta da un leve gemido de dolor, de ahí pasa a quitarse el traje, tenía muchas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, las cuales no les toma mucha importancia.

-Tengo que buscar un material que no sea tan flamable para mi traje, en verdad, ya estoy harta de las quemaduras de primer grado -dice la yegua con fastidio. y mira sus quemaduras, ella toma un poco de agua con sal, y las vierte en sus heridas, esta da un grito de ardor, y se muerde el labio, luego pasa a quitarse las costras de las quemaduras, lo cual le provocaba más dolor, pero una vez que se quitó las costras, sus heridas se empiezan a curar por si solas.

Una vez que todas sus heridas estaban curadas, ella mira su traje, el cual ya estaba muy desgastado con muchos agujeros de quemaduras.

-Este traje ya se echó a perder, no creo repararlo-dice la yegua y lo tira a un cesto de basura.

-Creo que vi un material resistente a las llamas en el libro-dice Ángela y se dirige a un cuarto, el cual estaba cerrado con llave, esta lo abre y en el centro se encontraba un pedestal, y el libro de cuentos que había recibido años atrás (capitulo 3). Esta lo abre y su contenido se empieza a manifestar mágicamente. Ella empieza a ojear el libro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Aquí esta… nablar, ¡ahí se ve que será muy difícil de hacer! no creo poder conseguir los materiales pronto… ni modo, supongo que por un tiempo tendré que conformarme con el expandes y el algodón -dice Ángela mientras revisaba el libro.

De repente ella empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, ella sale del cuarto mordiéndose los labios y se dirige a la mesa donde ella tenía una serie de frascos y equipo de química para principiantes, ella toma una planta de su almacén y empieza a quitarle las hojas, luego con una piedra redonda empieza a moler las hojas, y las vierte en un frasco de vidrio con un poco de agua, ella enciende un mechero y deja hay la mescla por unos 5 minutos, hasta que esta hierbe, ella toma una jeringa y toma un poco de la sustancia.

Ella se hace un torniquete en su brazo para sacar a relucir sus venas, y luego toma un pedazo de trapo el cual introduce en su boca y luego pasa a inyectarse la sustancia. Cuando el líquido entra por la aguja a su cuerpo, sus venas se marcan, y ella empieza a hacer una expresión de dolor, y una lágrima mesclada con sangre brota de su ojo, ella se aleja tambaleando intentando llegar al sofá, pero no logra llegar y se tira al suelo.

Ella despierta unos minutos después y se pone de pie como si nada, ella se limpia la nariz, y ve su casco manchado con sangre, ella no le toma mucha importancia y camina hasta un viejo reloj de pared.

-7 de la tarde, mama, me espera a las 8, bien, supongo que tengo tiempo de bañarme -dice Ángela mientras se dirige al lago subterráneo y se introduce dentro de este, ella toma una bieja esponja y se talla las partes de su cuerpo manchadas con cenizas y sangre.

Una vez que esta aseada, ella abre un portal, que la guiaría a canterlot.

Una vez en canterlot, ella se dirige hasta donde estaba su madre, la cual ya estaba a punto de subir la Luna.

-¡7:35 hoy llegue media hora antes de las ocho! -dice Ángela muy contenta.

-Em, bien hija… pero, enserio que tanto haces en el bosque, sé que te gustan los animales, pero todos los días -dice Luna extrañada.

-¡Jeje, bueno, solo hago, ya sabes cosas! -dice Ángela.

-No me estarás ocultando algún novio -dice Luna con un tono picaron.

-¡Que! ¡NO! ¡no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?! -dice Ángela algo molesta.

-Jeje, tranquila, es solo que, ya todos los días, si me parece un poco extraño -dice Luna.

-No madre, solo me gusta el aire fresco, no soporto la vida de princesa, en el bosque, estoy más libre -dice Ángela.

-Bueno… es solo que después de lo que paso hace 6 años, no creí que cuando crecieras pasarías más tiempo en el bosque que en el castillo -dice Luna.

-Mama, dijimos que ya no hablaríamos de eso -dice Ángela muy seria.

-Lo siento, es que, no entiendo por qué no me quieres contar que es lo que te paso -dice Luna.

-Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo, era muy pequeña para recordar, ¡madre por favor! ¡ya no abras la herida, que solo haces que me sienta mal!-dice Ángela seriamente.

-Lo siento -dice Luna.

-Bueno ¿qué hay de cenar? estoy muy hambrienta, -dice Ángela.

-Ensalada de papas en su jugo - responde Luna.

-Bueno, OK, la hora de la cena es a las 8:30 ¿no? supongo que esperare en mi cuarto, aún falta una hora -dice Ángela y se aleja de Luna.

-Hija espera -dice Luna.

-¡¿Que pasa madre?! -dice Ángela.

-¿Que nos pasó? ya hace mucho que no hablamos, recuerdo que antes me lo contabas todo, y hora, apenas y si me saludas -dice Luna un poco deprimida.

-No pasó nada madre, aun te amo, pero, tienes que dejar de estar sobre mi hombro ¡ya no soy una niña de 7 años! ¡Dame mi espacio! -dice Ángela.

-Sí, lo sé, ya eres mayor… es solo que recuerdo aun esos días en que tú y yo estábamos juntas todo el tiempo, y ahora, apenas y si te veo, -dice Luna algo triste.

-¿No sé qué decirte? Madre adiós me iré a mi cuarto -dice Ángela, retirándose y dejando a Luna sola en el balcón.

Ángela entra a su cuarto y se recuesta en su cama.

Falta una hora para cenar, -dice Ángela y se tele transporta a la cueva y toma uno de sus trajes y –dice- ¡Creo que aún tengo tiempo de dar una última ronda a equestria!


	7. Chapter 7

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 7. Máscaras y secretos.

Se encontraba Ángela en su cuarto durmiendo, pese a la calma y tranquilidad que había sobre canterlot, Ángela se teniendo una serie de sueños que no la dejaban tranquila, ella incluso tenia más tranquilidad durante el día combatiendo maleantes bajo el disfraz de mare do well, aun mal que en sus sueños, en donde revivía muchos sucesos de su infancia, experiencias que Luna desconoces, de las cuales Ángela no habla con nadie.

En sus sueños, Ángela se veía a sí misma de 10 años de edad, estaba reviviendo un suceso, en el cual ella estaba sola en el bosque, en medio de una tormenta, la cual estaba empeorando, ella corre a buscar un refugio, pero en eso se escucha un fuerte aullido. Ángela se detiene, sentía que algo la observaba y no se equivocaba. De repente de entre los arbustos aparece un gigantesco lobo negro, cual la tenía acorralada.

-¡ALEJATE!- gritan Ángela, el lobo da un fuerte aullido y arremete contra ella.

Ángela empieza a retorcerse en la cama con mucha violencia, y de repente despierta muy exaltada y jadeando. Ella mira a su alrededor y nota que se encuentra en su cuarto.

-Solo fue un sueño- dice Ángela aliviada y mira hacia un reloj de pared con forma de media Luna y sol.

-Son las 5: 25 de la mañana. Aún faltan un par de horas antes de la hora del desayuno, pero ya no tengo sueño, ¿Qué raro? Soy yo, o ya duermo menos que antes, me fui a la cama a las 12:45, solo dormí como poco más de 4 horas…, bueno, no importa, supongo que daré una ronda antes de desayunar- dice Ángela mientras se levanta de la cama con cautela y coloca unas almohada de forma que parezca para cualquiera que se asome por su puerta que ella aún está dormida. Cuando Ángela termina de acomodar su cama, repentinamente siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Ángela se muerde el labio y se arrodilla al suelo.

-¡Necesito otra dosis!- dice Ángela mientras se arrastraba en el suelo hasta su buro, ella remueve el cajón y detrás del compartimiento toma una pequeña caja negra (muy parecido a los estuches donde se guardan los lentes) ella lo abre y de este saca una jeringa y dos frascos de vidrio con un líquido morado. Ella toma la jeringa, la introduce en el primer frasco y succiona la sustancia, ella pasa a acerca un torniquete con una funda de almohada y toma un viejo peluche y lo introduce en su boca, antes de inyectarse la sustancia en sus venas, angelad se deja caer y se retuerce en el suelo por unos minutos, ella hacia todo lo posible por no gritar, y de su nariz y ojos empieza a brotar un poco de sangre, cuando el ataque termina, Ángela se levanta con muy seria, saca el peluche de su boca.

-En definitiva, la reacción es peor, cuando esta cosa esta fría- dice con indiferencia Ángela y mira por la ventana una nevada. Ella se levanta del suelo, vuelve a esconder la caja negra con la jeringa de donde la saco. Una vez que oculto la evidencia, ella hace brillar su casco (a si es, su casco no su cuerno) y frente a ella aparece un portal morado. Por el cual ella entra para desaparecer de canterlot y aparecer en la cueva donde escondía sus cosas, ella toma su traje de mare do well.

Hora de trabajar, dice Ángela mientras se ponía el traje. Una vez con el traje puesto, ella avanza al frente, y empieza a recitar algo en un idioma incompresible para cualquier otro ser de su mundo, un lenguaje antiguo del cual no se tiene procedencia en equestria. Ángela empieza a hacer una serie de movimientos en sus cascos y una espera morada aparece, una vez que la esfera toma el tamaño aproximado de un balón, ella la aplana y luego la arroja al frente a ella, la bola de energía aplanada se convierte en un portal.

-¡AHORA, MUESTRAMELO TODO! ¡EXPANDETE!- dije Ángela y el portal explora convirtiéndose en docenas de portales pequeños, cada uno mostraba una de las ciudades, pueblos y diferentes sitios de equestria. Ángela se queda mirando cada uno de los portales detenidamente, buscando algo fuera de lo inusual.

-Al parecer, todo está normal, tranquilo- dice Ángela mientras miraba uno de los portales, en este se mostraba a su madre, la princesa Luna haciendo sus recorridos nocturnos.

-Bueno, en ese caso, are un recorrido al bosque- dice Ángela mientras uno de los portales se materializa frente a ella, ella coloca sus cascos dentro de este y de un movimiento hace que el portal se expanda y haciéndolo lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pueda entrar por este. Ella cruza el portal, y casi instantáneamente aparece en medio de un bosque aún más primitivo y misterioso que el bosque Everfree, este bosque están lejos de los terrenos de equestria, conocido únicamente como el bosque negro. Un bosque en el cual, actualmente ningún poni se ha atrevido a entrar, con excepción de Ángela.

Ángela no cruzo sola el portal, detrás de ella se encontraba un pequeño portal que la seguía, el cual llevaba a su cuarto, en caso de que su madre Luna o cualquier otro poni, se acerque a su cuarto, ella cruzarlo lo más pronto posible y estar de vuelta en un parpadeo.

Ella camina entre el bosque con mucha calma, al pendiente de cualquier ruido extraño, cuando de repente se encuentra con un sitio lleno de telarañas que le obstruían el paso, Ángela en vez de retroceder hace brillar su cuerno y de este aparece frente a ella una espada de fuego, con las cual desintegraba las telarañas que le estorbaban y sigue su camino.

-El refugio no debería estar lejos- se dice Ángela si misma mientras daba la vuelta en una acumulación de rocas. Ella se sigue adentrando en y se detiene al encontrar unas garras marcadas en una roca de gran tamaño, Ángela coloca su casco en la roca, y en eso un recuerdo fugar aparece en su cabeza de unas garras de lobo provocando esas marcas.

-¡Aquí es!- dice Ángela y expulsa de su cuerpo una onda de erguía, que desintegra todas las telarañas que estaban sobre los árboles y las rocas, despejando el lugar.

-En efecto, aquí es, solo que no lo reconocí por las telarañas- piensa Ángela mientras inspecciona el sitio, ella empieza a buscar en el suelo, buscando algún rastro que seguir, peor no encuentra nada.

-¿Dónde se abra ido? ¿No pudo desaparecer así solamente? ¿O sí?- piensa Ángela. Mientras se dirigía a un viejo árbol que fue arrancado de raíz hace muchos años.

-Él dijo que había muchos más como el, pero, si es cierto ¿dónde están?- piensa Ángela mientras revisa unas marcas de garras en el árbol (muy similares a las que encontró en la roca), ella se encontraba en un sitio, donde hace varios años, hubo una pelea entre dos seres muy fuertes y salvajes.

-Llevo 3 años tratando de encontrarte, ¿Dónde estás?- dice Ángela y se quita la máscara para recoger y ver mejor algo que se encontraba en el suelo. Era un mecho de pelaje y un colmillo de lobo, los cuales fueron abandonados por su dueño hacia años.

De repente ella se percata que algo empezaba a asecharla. Ángela se coloca la máscara de nuevo y se pone de pie, para ponerse en posición de defensa.

-Ustedes son como las cucarachas que invaden mi cuarto, son solo insectos molestos que si los dejo, en solo días se reproducen, salgan de sus escondites- dice Ángela con seriedad. De entre los arbustos y los arboles aparecen docenas de arañas gigantes, algunas eran tan grandes como un poni, pero otros eran incluso más grandes que un oso.

-Enserio me quieren de alimento verdad- dice Ángela con un tono burlón- bien adelante, vengan por mí, de todos modos em hace falta un poco de calentamiento.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, docenas de arañas arremeten contra ella, Ángela solo se limitaba a esquivarlas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso se han vuelto más lentas? ¿O es acaso? ¿Que yo me he vuelto más rápida?- dice Ángela con confianza y mofándose de las arañas gigantes, mientras al mismo tiempo les daba de patadas y puñetazos a todas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ya no pueden con migo? Jejeje, ya no soy la potrilla de antes verdad- dice Ángela mientras de un puñetazo derribaba una de las arañas más grandes.

De repente en medio de la pelea contra las arañas, Ángela escucha algo que él es familiar- Ángela, cariño, baja a desayunar, ya es tarde- Ángela boleta al portal y este le muestra a Luna afuera de su habitación, apunto de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hay no!, chicos, salvados por la campana, se me hace tarde, adiós- dice Ángela y expulsa de su cuerpo una poderosa onda de energía que repelen a ala arañas que la rodeaban, Ángela toma el portal de tras de ella, lo expande y entra por este.

Ángela aparece en su cuarto, pero nota que aún tiene el traje de mare do well puesto, ella se quita la capa, la máscara, los guantes y el sombrero y la oculta bajo la cama, pero en eso escucha la perrilla siendo girada, así que por falta de tiempo decide brinca a la cama y se tapa con las cobijas.

-Ángela cariño ya es tarde- dice Luna quien se asoma por la perta.

-¡Em!, ¡sí madre! Em, en un minuto bajo jejeje- dice Ángela con algo de inquietud, en su mente rezaba porque su madre se fuera pronto y la deje sola antes de que vea su traje.

-Bueno, em, te esperare abajo, no te tardes-dice Luna.

-Si madre, no tardo, jeje- dice Ángela.

Luna cierra la puerta dejando a Ángela sola.

-Estuvo cerca- dice Ángela y suspira. Ella sale de su cama y empieza a quitarse su traje, una vez que se lo aquietado, ella recoge el resto que había escondido bajo su cama, y abre un portal frente a ella que lleva a la cueva donde esconde sus cosas y avienta en este el traje.

Una vez echo esta ella va al baño para peinarse y luego se dirige al gran comedor donde se contraria con su madre Luna y Celestia.

Como todas las mañanas en época de frio, ella toma una taza de chocolate y unos panqueques. Y se sienta en medio de su André y su tía, empezando a desayunar sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Hermana ¿han sabido algo de quien es esa imitadora?- le dice Luna a Celestia.

-no, no hemos descubierto nada, envíe a algunos investigadores, pero ella es muy rápida, no se queda mucho tiempo en un sitio- dice Celestia.

-¿De quién? Em ¿de quién hablan?- dice Ángela un tanto curiosa.

-O de nada cariño- dice Celestia.

-¿Enserio? "Entonces mis oídos me están fallando" - dice Ángela.

-Es sobre la imitadora de mare do well cariño- dice Luna.

-¿imitadora?- dice Ángela.

-sí, de seguro es solo una poni que está jugando a ser la heroína, sabía que no podían traer nada bueno esos comics de mare do well, y me alivia que ya no los leas- dice Celestia y bebe un poco de té.

-No puede ser una imitadora, he oído que ha salvado a muchos ponis- dice Ángela.

-Lo sé, pero…- dice Luna.

-Pero no hay nadie que pueda salir solo con un traje de algodón barato y acerca pasar por un súper héroe, de seguro que él o ella, no está bien de la cabeza- dice Celestia, esas palabras por un momento ofendieron e hicieron enojara a Ángela.

-¡Por lo menos está haciendo algo que tú y tus guaridas no hacen!- dice Ángela con un tono de voz más severo, reflejando lo que la había ofendido el comentario de Celestia.

-¡Ángela!- dice Luna a su hija llamándole la atención por cómo le hablo a su hermana.

-Lo siento, em, no volverá a pasar, solo, em, solo me emocione- dice Ángela avergonzada y se levanta de su asiento.

-¿No terminaras de desayunar?- dice Luna.

-Ya termine, no tengo mucha hambre- dice Ángela mientras se retira.

-Y por cierto, ¡sigo leyendo las comics!- dice Ángela al para cerca de Celestia, y sale del salón.

-Y ahora… ¿qué mosca le pico?- dice Celestia.

-Francamente ya ni se- dice Luna preocupada.

-A cambiado mucho estos años, ¿crees que tenga que ver con lo que le paso en el bosque hace 6 años?- dice Celestia.

-Francamente no lo sé, ha cambiado mucho desde aquella noche que tú sabes- dice Luna.

-Hollé, hermanan, ¿cómo es que sigue leyendo esas revistas si ya no la es visto ir a las ciudades a comprar esas revistas? Al único lugar que va es el bosque- dice Celestia.

-No lo sé…, quías allá una tienda de revistas y comics en canterlot ¿no crees?- dice Luna.

Ángela sale del castillo y entra al bosque, como diario, según ella, solo va a visitar a sus amigos animales, pero en realidad usaba eso como pretexto para ausentarse, e ir de casería (como ella lo llama).

Por medio delos portales que la rodean en la cueva, ella ve todo lo que pasa en equestia, y así ella siempre llega a tiempo cuando hay un crimen o un accidente que necesite de su intervención. Moviéndose velozmente entre los portales, ella recorre d veces toda equestria antes de que finalice el día, siempre al pendiente y alerta, ella eta hay para todo el que la necesite. Frustrando asaltos, salvando a los ponis de varios accidentes de todo tipo, ha demostrado la incompetencia de los guardias reales y las fuerzas de autoridad.

Se encontraba Ángela encima de un rascacielos, por manjatan, almorzando unas donas y admirando el paisaje, cuando nota un movimiento peculiar en el tráfico de la ciudad.

-¡no me pueden dar ni 5 minutos!- dice lago disgustada, si había algo que en verdad la molestara es que algo al interrumpiera cuando está comiendo. Ángela se levanta y usando los portales se traslada de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al sitio donde se provocó el escándalo que interrumpió su lonche. Una de las joyerías más grandes de la ciudad y en general, de toda equestia estaba siendo asaltada por una pandilla de dragones.

Antes de siquiera hacer algo, Ángela observa toda la situación, y con su sobrenaturalmente agudo oído (comparable al de un can), ella escucha los reportes de los oficiales que estaban alrededor del edificio.

Por medio de esto se enteró de que según parecían eran 5 dragones, y tenían rehenes, y al parecer estaba amenazando con bolar todo el edificio gracias a unos recipientes con una masilla verde que era altamente explosiva al prenderse con la más mínima chispa.

Una ves que se enteró de todo lo que necesitaba saber, ella entra en acción, usando sus capacidades de tele transportarse se escabulle y entra al edifico sin que nadie se entere.

2 de los dragones se encontraban en la bóveda, intentando abrirla, mientras que 3 de ellos se encontraban con los rehenes.

-me estoy aburriendo, diles que si no abre esa bóveda en 5 minutos, yo mismo la abriré con explosivos- le dice un dragón rojo a uno verde que se encontraba cercas de él, y este último asiente con la cabeza y va con los que estaban en la bóveda.

¡Ya dejemos ir!- dice un poni de entre los rehenes, el dragón se él acerca y lo toma por el cuello.

-¡Eres idiota o que! ¡El que ustedes estén aquí, es lo único que impide las autoridades vengan por nosotros!, aunque, si de verdad te quieres ir, puedo concédeselo, te dejare ir, ¡pero al infierno!- dice el dragón rojo y arroja al poni contra el suelo con fuerza.

-No, por, por favor, no lo agás- dice el poni suplicando.

Quieres irte, eso te lo concederé, después de todo, un rehén menos, no hará la diferencia, aún tenemos muchos más, jeje- dice el dragón con malicia y sadismo mientras volteaba a ver a los demás ponis.

De repente se escucha un fuerte golpe metálico provenir de la bóveda, seguido de algunos gemidos de dolor por parte de los dragones.

-¡Que fue eso!- dice un dragón morado que acompañaba al rojo con el cuidado de los rehenes, con algo de temor.

-Es ella, vino por ustedes- dice uno de los ponis.

-¡TU TE CALLAS!- dice el dragón rojo algo molesto.

De repente algo golpea al dragón morado y este desaparece, todo fue tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta por un grito ahogado que dio antes de que fuera llevado. El dragón rojo al percatarse de esto corre hasta una caja llena de explosivos y toma uno.

-¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES, O LOS ARE EXPLOTAR A TODOS, TAL VES TU SOBREBIBAS, PERO, ME LLEBARE CON MIGO LA VIDA DE TODOS ESTOS PONIS INOCENTES, LOS CUALES TE PERTURBARAN EN TU CONCIENCIA!- dice el dragón rojo. Y tan pronto como dice eso, lentamente surge de entre las sombras mare do well.

-Solo se requiere de una chispa de mi aliento de fuego- dice el dragón con malicia mientas está sosteniendo el cartucho cerca de su hocico.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?, Mare do well, así que no eres un mito, jeje, no creí que fueras tan idiota- dice el dragón mientras se regodeaba en su placer de creer haber superado a mare do well.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, vete de aquí, antes de que encienda la mecha y mate a todos estos pobres diablos- dice el dragón con satisfacción. Mare do well no responde solo se le queda mirando.

¿Qué me ves? ¡LARGO DE AQUI, ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE A TODOS!- grita el dragón rojo. Mare do well se da media vuelta y avanza hacia atrás.

-Jeje, sabía que no podrías con migo-dice el dragón.

Tan pronto como dice eso Mare do well da rápidamente media vuelta y arroja un disco de energía y corta la garra del dragón mocándole al mano con la que sostenía el cartucho.

El dragón rojo grita del dolor, mirando incrédulo y aterrado su mano cortada, y antes de que pueda reaccionar para escupir una llamarada sobre la caja de cartuchos de dinamita es golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por Mare do Well quedando inconsciente.

-Idiota fanfarrón- dice Mare do well. Esta hace brillar su cuerno haciendo levitar todas las cajas con explosivos y frente a ella hace aparecer un portal, en donde introduce dichos objetos. Antes de irse desata a los rehenes y reúne a los 5 dragones inconscientes en un punto, y pasa a usar su magia para encadenarlos. Luego se va antes de que la prensa y los demás ponis pudieran darle las gracias.

Las horas pasan y Mare do well se encontraba posada bore un edificio mirando hacia el poniente.

-Creo que es ora be volver, hoy fue un día muy agitado, necesito descansar- dice Ángela mientras se quita la máscara y pasa a abrir un portal para regresar a su refugio para guardar sus traje y regresar a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 8. Tormenta.

Se manifestaba una tormenta en equestria, una tormenta fuera de lo común, que obliga todos los habitantes a esconderse. Todos estaban muy confundidos con respecto al origen de dicha tormenta dado a que solo los pegasos son capaces de controlar el clima, se generan inundaciones caen relámpagos por todas partes.

Ángela inmediatamente quiso salir a investigar el origen de la tormenta, pero antes de que ella saliera por uno de sus portales su madre Luna fue con ella, y se quedó a su lado, la tormenta era muy fuerte, toda equestria estaba siendo devastada, inundaciones por donde quiera.

-¿De qué es esta tormenta?- pregunta Ángela a su madre.

-no lo sé hija, pero sé que pronto pasara- dice Luna.

-madre, ya no soy una niña, no tengo miedo, ya te puedes ir- dice Ángela.

-¿Por qué quieres que me valla hija?- dice Luna.

-Por qué…- dice Ángela no se le ocurría como hacer que la dejara sola.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Eberfree, se llevaba a cabo una persecución.

Un gigantesco monstruo estaba siendo perseguido por varios ponis encapuchados. La vestía se abría paso derribando árboles y arrojando piedras de gran tamaño, uno de los ponis encapuchados se pone frente a la vestía, la bestia le intenta dar un zarpazo pero el poni detiene el poderoso golpe de la bestia con un solo casco. La vestía es rodeada por los ponis encapuchados, esta expulsa de si una poderosa onda de energía para repelerlo, y lo logra por un momento, pero los ponis inmediatamente se levantan, uno de ellos hace brillar su cuerno y provoca que toda el agua se levante y se convierta en un poderoso tentáculo que aprisiona a la vestía, la vestía da un fuerte rugido de dolor que se escucha a varios quilomeatros.

El rugido se escucha asta canterlot, el cual Ángela escucha claramente.

-reconozco ese rugido- dice Luna y en eso piensa en el suceso de la noche de naicmer.

-tengo que ir para halla ahora- piensa Ángela pero no podía con su madre a un lado de ella.

La criatura se libera del tentáculo de agua, pero uno de los ponis le dispar aun rayo de hielo que inmoviliza a la criatura. La vestía sigue luchando pero finalmente es sometida.

-veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dice uno de los encapuchados mientras se acercaba a la bestia sometida y con una jeringa le extrae un poco de su sangre, la cual introduce en un aparato negro con muchos botones y una pantalla. El aparato empieza a hacer ruidos mecánicos y luego suena aun bip.

-¿qué es?¿un oscure, un Likoy, o un Mutagen?- pregunta uno de los ponis.

- Es un Mutajen, según su rastro de ADN es tercera a generación, y solo tiene 7 años de edad- dice el poni con el aparato.

-Ósea que es un bisnieto- dice otro.

-Sip, un bisnieto de esa puta- responde el otro.

-Si es un bisnieto, ¿Cómo es que pudo cruzar entre dimensiones?, incluso a un mutajen de primera generación le costaría cruzar una sola dimensión, y a este los seguimos por como 3 dimensiones diferentes- dice uno de los encapuchados confundido.

-La respuesta es muy simple- dice el primer encapuchado y esculca entre la vestía inconsciente y a una de sus patas le quita un brazalete negro y rojo.

-Un brazalete dimensional, como no se me ocurrió-, dice uno de los encapuchados.

Según se ve se le acabo la batería y por eso no pudo seguir saltando entre dimensiones- dice uno de los ponis.

Estos brazaletes solo lo pudo haber obtenido en dos sitios, uno es en el lugar donde fueron creados, la dimensión de las 10 plagas, o…, dice el poni.

-Por medio de los hermanos de sangre- termina de decir otro.

- Sí estuvo con los hermanos de sangre, tenemos que interrogarlo, esos malditos mataron a mi familia solo porque no quise ir con ellos- dice uno de los encapuchados con rabia y se genera un temblor.

-Todos tenemos asuntos pendientes con ellos, pero, este es solo un niño, si lo interrogaremos, pero, no dejare que seas tú el que lo interrogue, eres demasiado agresivo- dice uno de los encapuchados.

-Tenemos que volver, estamos cerca del sector que patrulla sgarock, ese idiota no entiende con palabras y si nos ve nos matara- dice uno de los ponis.

-Muy bien, volvamos a los terrenos muertos- dice otro y carga en su lomo a la inmensa criatura.

-No bienes- dice uno de los encapuchados a otro que se había alejado del grupo y estaba arrodillado cerca de un árbol observando una pequeña zapatilla (perteneciente al disfraz de Ángela que uso hace 6 años en la noche de pesadilla).

-Creo que encontramos otro- dice el poni y les muestra la zapatilla a los demás.

-Eso es una vieja zapatilla que de seguro le perteneció a una potrilla- dice uno de los encapuchados.

- Esta zapatilla tiene un poco de sangre seca, y huele a asimilador- dice le poni que sostenía la zapatilla.

-¿Asimilador? ¿Estás seguro? Estas consiente de que las probabilidades de que encontremos a uno que haya nacido con el asimilador son casi tan nulas como uno que haya nacido con el splinter o raje- dice uno de los encapuchados atónito.

-Lo sé, todos los asimiladores, splinters y rage, están con ellos, pero si es verdad que en esta dimensión, hay un asimilador, tenemos que encontrarlo- dice el encapuchado.

-Esa zapatilla es de hace varios años, quizás ellos ya la encontraron- dice el encapuchado que cargaba la criatura.

-No lo creo, esta dimensión es muy pacifica, comúnmente ellos dejan un rastro de caos tras de si- dice el que encontró la zapatilla.

-Esta es la ruta que sgarock, quizás se fueron sin provocar estragos aquí, por su presencia, ¿no crees?- dice uno de los encapuchados.

-Quizás, tengas razón, pero, si yo tengo razón, creo que lo mejor es que me quede por unos días a investigar, ya si no encuentro nada, recruzare a la zona muerta con ustedes, dice el encapuchado.

-Bien, quédate, pero si te topas con sgarock, no cuentes con nuestra ayuda- dice uno de los encapuchados y abre un portal frente a ellos por el que todos los encapuchados, menos el que encontró la zapatilla entran.

Una vez que todos se han ido, el portal se cierra y la tormenta cesa.

- no la necesito- dice el encapuchado y sale corriendo por el bosque.


	9. Chapter 9

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 9. Escultura.

Así como llego la tormenta de origen desconocido seso, Celestia junto a varios de los pegasos encargados del clima investigaron el origen de dicha tormenta, pero, no pudieron saber que o quien la provoco, cosa que solo genero muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta.

Cuando Celestia y los demás ponis se retiraron de la zona del bosque, Ángela se dirigió para allá para ella hacer su propia investigación, ella salió con su traje puesto, en caso de que alguien la viera. Cuando ella llego pudo presenciar un claro escenario de combate, árboles derribados por donde fuera, marcas de garras, y muchas huellas de patas de alguna vestía y cascos de ponis. Ángela empezó a revisar detenidamente cada una de las huellas, evaluándolas en su mente.

-estas marcas… no recuerdo haber visto algún animal como este, ni siquiera en el bosque negro, y ¿quiénes serán los ponis que lo perseguían?... sean quienes sean ellos, debieron ser muy avilés, para poder derrotar a una criatura de semejante tamaño- piensa Ángela mientras observaba una pisada del tamaño de una tapa de basura.

-¿esto es algo de lo que deba preocuparme? Aún recuerdo esa noche, la noche en lo que esos ponis extraños se llevaron a Lucian… esos ponis también eran muy avilés, ¿Quiénes sean ellos?- piensa mientras miraba las pisadas de ponis, Ángela empieza a sentir algo de preocupación por lo que paso aquí, ella tiene una ligera idea de quienes pueden ser, dado a que Lucian (un poni que conoció hace muchos años cuando huyó de casa) le conto un poco de ellos, Ángela siguió merodeando por el bosque un tiempo cuando decide que es hora de irse.

-Bueno, sean quienes sean, ya se fueron... Tengo que regresar a casa, con esto de la tormenta y este nuevo incidente del bosque mi madre no ha de tardar en buscarme en mi cuarto, ella cree que estoy encerrada esculpiendo algo con cajas de cartón- piensa Ángela mientras abría un portal frente a ella y lo atravesaba para retornar a su escondite y dejar sus cosas de Mare Do Well.

Pero en todo el momento que ella estaba investigando la escena del crimen, no se percató que estaba siendo observada desde las sombras por un poni encapuchado, una vez que Ángela abandono la escena este salió de su escondite.

-jeje, creo que te encontré, reconocería el aroma del asimilador en cualquier sitio- piensa el poni encapuchado y una sonrisa se marca en su cara mientras observaba la zapatilla que encontró en la noche, este le echa un último vistazo a la zapatilla- en definitiva es de ella-

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Ángela se transporta hasta su cuarto, una vez hay, ella se sienta en su mesa, toma un bote de pegamento blanco y un par de cajas de cartón.

-Creo que hoy descansare un poco, necesito olvidarme de esto... después de todo, con la preocupación de mi madre por la tormenta no tendré mucho tiempo para ausentarme por el día de hoy- dice Ángela mientras con su magia desbarata una de las cajas de cartón, haciéndola pedazitos y coloca los trozos en un tazón de plástico (el cual estaba manchado con pintura y papel picado). Ella vierte sobre el cartón picado una tasa de pegamento blanco y una tasa de agua, revuelve la mescla con sus cascos hasta que se forma una pasta café grisácea, una vez hecho esto ella se dirige al baño para quitarse el exceso de pasta que tenía embarrado en los cascos, es entonces que ella se mira al espejo y lo nota.

-¿qué es esto?- dice Ángela mientras con su magia levitaban unas pinzas para pestañas y se arranca un par de cabellos, estos eran totalmente blancos.

-¿Canas?... jeje, esto debe ser una broma, los alicornios no envejecen y aun si lo hiciéramos no tengo más de 16 años de edad, ni siquiera ponis terrestres de mi edad presentan canas- dice Ángela sin tomarle mucha importancia. Ella sale del baño y se dirige hasta la pasta que acababa de hacer, ella usando su magia levita una tabla de madera de 40 por 50, (también manchada con pintura).

-bueno… que hago ahora, hacia tanto que no hago una figura de papel mache- dice Ángela muy pensativa mientras mira a su alrededor para inspirarse de algo. -¡Ya seeeee!- dice ella y se pone cascos a la obra, ella levita un royo de alambre y con el cual hace la estructura de la figura que estaba por realizar, una vez hecho esto usa la pasta de cartón que hizo para rellenar la estructura de alambre y comienza a darle forma y detalles a su figura, le toma un par de horas, pero finalmente completa su figura.

-Bueno… había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba hacer esto, jejeje, ya hacía tiempo que no hacia esto, se siente bien- dice Ángela con orgullo mientras se limpia el sudor de su frente y se queda admirando su obra.

-lo malo del papel mache es que tarda días o incluso semanas en secarse, ¡pero ya se lo quiero enseñar terminado a mi mami!- dice Ángela cual potrilla. Ella se queda observando la figura por un tiempo corrigiendo algunos errores menores y detallando un poco más su pieza.

-Creo que ya sé cómo acelerar eso, usare un hechizo de calor que aprendí recientemente de ese libro, solo tengo que tener cuidado de no quemar la pieza, pero si lo hago bien, esta figura se deshidratara en solo unos minutos- piensa Ángela y junta sus cascos, luego empieza a tallarlos uno contra el otro, para luego separarlos, de repente de sus cascos brota una llamarada. Ángela no evita dar un grito de la impresión, esta empieza a concentrarse para disminuir el calor haciendo que la llamarada desaparezca y en su lugar sus cascos tomen un brillo rojizo por el calor que estaba concentrado en sus cascos.

-Bueno… supongo que con este calor será suficiente… ¿no?- piensa Ángela mientras observaba sus cascos, ella empieza a masajear su figura con sus cascos calientes, haciendo que de esta forma el papel se deshidrate más rápido y tome su forma endurecida, casi al instante se da cuenta de que es demasiado calor por lo que baja la intensidad lo más que puede. –perfecto, ahora solo tengo que hacer esto hasta que esté totalmente seco-

2 horas después.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA YA ME CANSEEEEEEEEE! ¡Pero al menos ya termine de secar la figura!- dice Ángela mientras toma unas pinturas y algunos pinceles.

Otras 2 horas después.

Ángela se encontraba recostada en su cama, muy exhausta, con todos los cascos y parte de la cara manchada con pintura.

-Uf, por fin, esto es más cansado que pelear contra pandilleros en el callejón- dice Ángela exhausta mientras volteaba a ver a su reloj de media Luna- ¡ya son las 8, AAAAAA, SE ME FUE TODO EL DIA EN ESTOOOOOOOO!- dice ella exaltada y brinca hasta su espejo y se mira toda desaliñada y llena de pintura.

-¡Si mamá me ve así dirá que parezco una potrilla de 5 años!- dice Ángela y corre a ducharse, dado a que la hora de la cena era en 30 minutos, una vez aseada ella se queda admirando la figura que acababa de realizar.

-Como extrañaba hacer esto- dice Ángela con nostalgia- ¡Jeje, ya quiero ver la cara de mami cuando lo vea!... pero que digo… ya parezco una potrilla de 8 años jejeje- dice Ángela mientras da unos leves golpecitos a la figura y comprobar si ya se había secado, ella se da cuenta que no está totalmente seca al ver que un poco de pintura se le embarro en el casco, por lo que ella hace nuevamente el truco de calor que hizo anteriormente para secar la pieza lo más pronto posible, esta vez solo le toma 15 minutos, una vez lista, ella toma su figura muy contenta y con orgullo en su rostros se dirige al comedor en donde se encuentra con su madre y su tía Celestia.

-¡Wow, cariño, esta precioso!- dice Luna al ver la figura (una escultura de ella y Ángela cuando era una bebé, está la hizo en base a un cuadro que ella tenía en su repisa)

-¡es hermoso!- dice Luna.

-gracias madre, me tomo todo el día en hacerla- dice Ángela.

-¿Qué opinas hermana?- dice Luna.

-le quedo muy bien, has mejorado mucho cariño- dice Celestia.

-gracias- dice Ángela.

-¿y ese milagro? Digo… ya hacía tiempo que no asías una de tus figuras- dice Luna.

-he estado ocupada- dice Ángela.

-¿haciendo qué?- dice Celestia.

-Em… yo… em… ¿Qué hay de cenar? jejeje- dice Ángela y se muerde el labio.

-pay de piña- responde Celestia.

-¿Enserio? que rico- dice Ángela.

-si tú sabes cómo le gusta a tu tía los pasteles- dice Luna.

-Esto no es un pastel, es un pay- dice Celestia.

-como sea, el punto es que fue tu idea cenar esto- dice Luna y ríe.

-jejeje si como sea- dice Celestia mientras se sirve su cuarta rebanada.

-ejem, hermana, no le ibas a decir algo a Ángela- dice Luna

-oh si… Ángela, en una semana se inaugurara en Manehattan el primer tren eléctrico- dice Celestia.

-Aja… y que con eso- dice Ángela mientras se sirve una rebanada de pay.

-¿quería saber si te interesaría ir con migo a la inauguración?- dice Celestia.

-ir a Manehattan solo para verte cortar un listón, no gracias tía- dice Ángela.

-no solo cortare el listón, también me invitaron a subir al tren, junto a otros ponis importantes de la ciudad para dar el primer recorrido, creo que sería interesante para ti ¿no crees?- dice Celestia.

-Em, no lo sé tía…-dice Ángela.

-por favor hija, quiero que salgas más seguido de aquí, todos los días te la pasas en el bosque o en tu cuarto, por favor quiero que salgas más seguido- dice Luna

-no lo sé mamá, esto, no me convence la idea, será en otra ocasión, además, además tengo que ir con Skira (la hija de Shining y Cadance) al imperio de cristal para elegir mi vestido de la gala del galope que es en un mes- dice Ángela como pretexto.

-todavía falta un mes para eso- dice Luna.

-Bueno… em- dice Ángela.

-por favor acompaña a tu tía, será divertido- dice Luna en un tono suplicante.

-está bien mamá- dice Ángela con sumisión.

Mientras tanto en la cueva guarida de Mare Do Well. Se encontraba un intruso, el poni encapuchado había encontrado su guarida y estaba revisando las cosas que tenía.

-interesante, se nota que es muy fan de los comics, no sabía que en este mundo también avía algo así- dice el poni encapuchado mientras observaba los trajes de Mare Do Well y la colección de comics de Ángela. El poni sigue rondando por la guarida y se topa con el libro de encantamientos.

-¡imposible de donde saco esto! Estos libros solo los tienen los hermanos de sangre y "ella"!- dice el poni mientras ojeaba el libro –no creo que sea un hermano de sangre, esto, todo esto, es demasiado inocente para ser alguien que haya escapado de sus cascos, incluso puede que nunca los haya conocido-

El poni sigue merodeando y revisando las cosas, y se encuentra con la bodega de black Beauty (flor negra con la cual Ángela hace esa sustancia que se inyecta con frecuencia)

-Pero que tenemos aquí, una adicta al veneno del black Beauty, es eso o es una acecina serial cuya arma principal son dardos venenosos- dice el poni encapuchado-¿por qué no me sorprende?... aquí hay suficiente como para acecinar a 1000 ponis-

-Veamos que tienes en tus cajones- dice el poni mientras se acerca aun buro y revisa y se encuentra con un álbum de recortes de periódico donde vienen recortes y fotografías de todo lo que Ángela a hecho como Mare Do Well, y entre todas las demás cosas se encuentra una fotografía de Ángela y Luna- esto si es interesante en verdad jejeje-


	10. Chapter 10

Luz de Luna.

Capítulo 10, proyección de energía.

Ángela se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, en sus sueños estaba reviviendo uno de sus recuerdos de aquellos días en los que ella escapo de canterlot, hacía ya 6 años.

Se veía a sí misma de 10 años en una cueva localizada en lo que conocemos como el bosque negro. Esa noche estaba una fuerte tormenta, muy parecida a la que devasto a equestria hace unos días, ella se encontraba al borde de la cueva, observando la lluvia a cantaros, con algo de tristeza.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- se empieza a escuchar, Ángela voltea y lo que ve es aun joven Pegaso negro de crin roja y gris oscuro de unos 11 o 12 años de edad.

-no… no es nada Lucían… es solo que… no… nada- dice Ángela limpiándose las lágrimas.

-no me mientas, se cuándo mientes- dice Lucían.

-Es que… yo… yo…- dice Ángela entre lágrimas.

-dime, puedes confiar en mí- dice Lucían con un tono tranquilizador.

-es que… yo… extraño a mi mami, pero… no… no puedo regresar- dice Ángela.

-bueno… si tanto deseas estar con ella, porque no regresas- dice Lucían.

-¡NO!... no puedo, soy demasiado peligrosa, ¡no puedo! ¡No me perdonaría si algo le pasa a mi madre o mi tía!- dice Ángela.

-sé que puedes controlarlo, así como yo lo hice, tú también- dice Lucían.

-no somos iguales Lucían- dice Ángela seriamente.

-mírame a los ojos- dice Lucían Ángela lo voltea a ver asía sus penetrantes ojos dorados, ambos tenían los mismos ojos dorados- vez, no somos tan diferentes-.

-¡¿Qué es lo que somos?!- dice Ángela.

-preferiría no hablar de eso, solo diré que pertenecemos a una raza de ponis con habilidades especiales- dice Lucían con un tono melancólico, era más que obvio que él tenía una mejor idea de lo que ambos eran, los dos ponis se quedan callados por un tiempo.

-ve con tu mamá, tu por lo menos tienes a alguien que te quiere, ve con ella, sé que podrás controlarlo, así que no te preocupes- dice Lucían.

-por qué no vienes con migo- dice Ángela.

-¿Qué?- dice Lucían.

-si… por que no vienes con migo, estoy segura que mi madre te aceptara- dice Ángela.

-yo… vivir en un castillo… no lo sé…- dice Lucían.

-jeje por que no quieres venir- dice Ángela.

-la última vez que estuve en un castillo era prisionero, estoy mejor aquí, en el bosque- dice Lucían.

-¿enserio? Por favor ven con migo, te prometo que no te meteremos en una jaula jeje- dice Ángela.

-no lo sé… es que… no imagino de mi vida en ese lugar excepto como esclavo- dice Lucían muy depresivo.

-te juro por Mare Do Well, que nunca nadie te meterá a una jaula si vienes con migo- dice Ángela y le sonríe al poni.

-lo prometes- dice Lucían.

-pinkie promesa con cerrojo y sin errojo un pastelito a mi ojo… ¡aaaaaaayyy!- dice Ángela y se soba su ojo que se lo pico sin querer con su casco.

-jeje, está bien tu ganas pero…- dice Lucían y de repente se pone serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Ángela.

-están aquí… no pude olerlos por la lluvia, pero puedo escuchar sus pisadas, están cerca- dice Lucían muy serio.

-¿Qué?- dice Ángela.

-¡corre… aléjate de mí… ellos me buscan a mí, no saben de ti, corre que no te vean!- dice Lucían muy ansioso.

-pero- dice Ángela.

-¡toma el túnel de la cueva te llevara al otro lado de la montaña! ¡VETE YAAAA!- dice Lucían.

Ángela corre hacia el túnel, pero de repente se escuchan unos aullidos y gruñidos de lobo, y una serie de explosiones y golpes.

-¡Lucían!- dice Ángela y regresa por donde vino. Sale de la montaña y logra ver el devastado campo de pelea, muchos árboles estaban derribados o incluso se estaban incendiando, ella no veía a Lucían o lo que sea con lo que estaba peleando, de repente de entre los arbustos surge un imponente y gran lobo negro el cual enviste a Ángela y la toma con sus mandíbulas por el cuello agitándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapa y la arroja con fuerza contra un rio el cual por la tormenta que aún estaba presente este era muy fuerte y rápido azotándola contra las rocas mientras era arrastrada por la corriente.

Ángela despierta exaltada y toda sudada, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que todo fue un sueño.

-¡La tormenta de hace unos días no es coincidencia ellos han regresado!- dice Ángela mientras se dirige a su buro y saca la caja negra que tenía escondida detrás del cajón y prepara otra dosis, inyectándose la sustancia del frasco, Ángela se tira al suelo y se convulsiona por unos segundos, cuando el ataque pasa ella se levanta como si nada y oculta la jeringa y los frascos donde los escondió.

-no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no se a lo que me enfrentare, si ellos me están buscando o solo estuvieron de paso como la última vez, tengo que prepararme- dice Ángela mientras abre un portal frente a ella y lo cruza. Mientras tanto al otro lado de su ventana, se encontraba oculto entre las sombras el poni encapuchado.

-Según parece, ya sospecha algo, pero aún no sabe nada sobre quien es, jeje, ¿debería seguirla? Naaa, no importa a donde allá ido, sé que volverá para la hora de desayunar, y además, tengo sueño, creo que dormiré una siesta- dice el poni encapuchado mientras sale de su escondite y se dirige al bosque en donde usando su magia apila un puñado de hojas secas donde pasa a recostarse y dormir.

Mientras tanto en una zona montañosa, alejada de cualquier civilización, era el sitio a donde Ángela se había trasportado, ella sostenía sobre a su casco el libro de cuentos (el que le fue entregado en el capítulo 3).

-Veamos ¿qué tenemos aquí? Masecro: hechizo taladro capas de atravesar cualquier cosa. Mmmmm, quizás después- dice ella y cambia de página- escudo de diamante: este escudo es el más duro y resistente de todos los escudos mágicos conocidos, está formado por una serie de cristales mágicos, es capaz de redirigir algunos ataques, como los rayos, y también es el único escudo que resiste los ataques de los splinters, que zabra dios quienes son, este hechizó suena interesante pero quiero aprender un hechizó de ataque poderoso- dice ella mientras sigue cambiando de página hasta encontrar un hechizó que le convence- proyección: consiste en ser envuelto por una capa de energía, la cual se convertirá en tu nuevo cuerpo, como si fuera un traje, una vez realizado esto eres capaz de darle la forma que quieras a tu proyección desde una versión de ti mismo en gran tamaño, hasta armas básicas como escudos y espadas. ¡Esto es justo lo que buscaba, el día de hoy me dedicare a esto!-

Ángela no pierde el tiempo y se la pasa toda la madrugada intentando realizar el hechizó, le tomo mucho tiempo y trabajo, pero finalmente logro un ligero avance, ella cubrió su casco de energía y convirtió está en un escudo, pero ella sabía que no era suficiente, así que intento de todo, para poder realizar el hechizó, al final termino exhausta, y apenas y si se dio cuenta que ya pasaba la hora de desayunar. Ángela exaltada abre un portal que le mostraba directo al comedor, en donde logra ver a Luna y Celestia, sentadas, aparentemente esperándola.

-¿ya es tarde no crees?- dice Celestia.

-si… supongo que se quedó dormida otra vez… iré a despertarla- dice Luna y se levanta de su asiento. Ángela no pierde más el tiempo y abre un portal que la lleva directo a su cuarto, ella se acuesta en su cama y finge estar aún dormida, al poco tiempo entra Luna.

-Cariño, te quedaste dormida otra vez- dice Luna mientras entra a su cuarto.

-si… iré en un minuto- dice Ángela y finge dar un bostezo.

-¿Ángela por qué te ves así? ¿Te sientes bien?- dice Luna algo preocupada al ver a Ángela cubierta de sudor y a juzgar por sus ojeras y tono de piel, se notaba que estaba muy cansada.

-em… si estoy bien- dice Ángela.

-¿enserio? te ves enferma, o no sé, no pudiste dormir o porque te vez tan cansada- dice Luna con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-Em… yo…em… un grillo ¡sí! Un grillo que estaba en mi ventana no me dejo dormir toda la noche- dice Ángela.

-¿quieres estar en la cama un poco más? para que descanses un poco- dice Luna con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-no, estoy bien se me pasara pronto- dice Ángela y finge dar otro bostezo.

-Bueno… em… entonces te espero abajo con tu tía- dice Luna.

-jeje si madre, bajare en 5 minutos- dice Ángela, Luna se retira y Ángela se levanta de la cama.

-nota mental, lleva la próxima vez un reloj despertador con tigo para no perder la noción del tiempo otra vez- piensa Ángela mientras se levanta de su cama para ir al baño para peinarse y lavarse, es entonces que se da cuenta que más cabellos estaban totalmente blancos, y no solo eso, sino que le estaban saliendo raíces blancas, no solo en su crin también en su cola.

-¡a este paso en un par de semanas toda mi crin será blanca en su totalidad! ¡¿Será un efecto secundario del black Beauty?! Como sea, no puedo dejar que mi madre lo sepa- dice Ángela mientras se arranca los cabellos que ya eran totalmente blancos e intenta disimular las raíces blancas con su peinado.

-después de desayunar tengo que ir con Skira- piensa Ángela mientras se mira nuevamente en el espejo para asegurarse de que no se note su cabellera blanca. Ella se dirige al comedor para desayunar con su madre y su tía, luego de platicar un poco con ellas, ella sale de canterlot, y en lugar de dirigirse al bosque o a su guarida de Mare Do Well abre un portal frente a ella para ir directo al imperio de cristal. Antes de ir con Skira ella se dirige a una tienda en donde compra tinte para el cabello del mismo color de su crin.

-pero claro que te pintare el cabello, para que son las amigas… pero no entiendo… ¿qué caso tiene pintártelo del mismo color?- dice Skira. Ángela en lugar de decirle decide mostrarle sus raíces blancas.

-raíces blancas… pero… pero cómo es posible… si solo eres un año mayor que yo- dice Skira y corre a un espejo para asegurarse que ella no tiene también raíces.

-no lo sé Skira, y supongo que entiendes el por qué no quiero que nadie lo sepa- dice Ángela seriamente.

-pero claro… me moriría si eso me pasara a mí- dice Skira.

-gracias amiga- dice Ángela y la abrasa.

-para qué son las amigas- dice Skira, pasan varios minutos mientras Skira le pintaba el cabello de rubio, Skira estaba colocándole en tinte amarillo cuando.

-hollé ¿ya tienes novio?- pregunta Skira.

-¡queee! ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?- dice Ángela molesta.

-jejeje, eso es un si- dice Skira.

-¡NOOOOOO!- dice Ángela molesta.

-bueno pero no te enojes- dice Skira.

-no sabes cómo me molesta que me pregunten eso ¡¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?!- dice Ángela.

-jejeje, será porque te ausentas demasiado- dice Skira.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo sabes que me ausento?!- pregunta Ángela.

-será porque tu madre y mi madre debes en cuando hablan de eso por medio de cartas, y también dice que Luna está muy preocupada por ti, que todos los días sales aparentemente al bosque, incluso leí que recientemente envió a un poni que te siguiera, pero te perdió el rastro tan pronto entraste al bosque- dice Skira mientras se quitaba los guantes de hule cubiertos de tinte.

-¿tu lees la correspondencia de tu madre?- dice Ángela un poco molesta.

-sí, cuando estoy aburrida, y entonces, ¿tienes novio?- vuelve a preguntar Skira.

-¡QUE NOOOOO!- dice Ángela molesta.

-vamos amiga, si no es eso entonces ¿por qué desapareces tanto? Yo tengo novio, y mis padres aun no lo saben- dice Skira.

-¿y por qué no les dices?- dice Ángela.

-supongo que por la misma razón por la que tu no le has dicho a tu madre y tu tía. Mi padre lo mataría- dice Skira.

-¡¿QUÉ NOOOOO TENGO NOVIOOOOO?!- dice Ángela irritada.

Luego de que Skira terminara de pintarle el cabello a Ángela, esta última se transportó directo a las montañas donde continuo con su entrenamiento, teniendo especial cuidado de no dañar la pintura que aún no estaba del todo seca. Esto le hizo más difícil su entrenamiento, dado que le estorbaba bastante, pero se las arregló para hacer ejercicios simples con sus cascos, cubriéndoles de una capa gruesa de energía para con la cual ella no solo era capaz de manipular la forma sino también le proporcionaba de una fuerza superior a la que normalmente poseía, siendo capaz de destrozar una montaña a puros golpes. Continuo entrenando hasta que noto que el sol estaba por ocultarse, es entonces que ella volvió a canterlot, apenas a tiempo para cenar.

Ella se encontraba exhausta, el entrenamiento había acabado con ella, dado que para realizar ese hechizó se necesitaba de mucha energía, ella solo quería cenar e irse directo a su cama para descansar.

Ángela se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente cuando.

-mañana quiero que te levantes temprano- dice Celestia.

-¿para qué tía?- dice Ángela.

-¿no recuerdas? mañana es la inauguración del primer tren eléctrico de Manehattan- dice Celestia.

-ah sí… bueno, lo he pensado y… quizás no tenga tiempo de ir mañana estaré muy ocupada- dice Ángela.

-por qué cariño ¿Qué aras?- dice Luna.

-bueno yo… yo em… seré sincera no tengo ánimos de ir- dice Ángela.

-¿por qué?- dice Celestia.

-ah… em… bueno es que, no me gusta la idea de pasear por un tren, no se es que…- dice Ángela.

-lo prometiste- dice Luna.

-pero es que…- dice Ángela.

-¿Qué es más importante que pasar tiempo con tu tía?- dice Celestia, Ángela no sabía cómo responderle.

-Está bien, supongo que será divertido ¿no?- dice Ángela.

-Si lo será- dice Celestia.

Mientras tanto en Manehattan, en una bodega abandonada.

-Deprisa con esas cajas- dice un dragón rojo sin una garra (era el mismo dragón al cual Ángela le corto la garra en el capítulo 6)

-Roket como sabes que ella estará hay- dice uno de los dragones que cargaba una de las cajas.

-Ella estará ahí, y pagara por haberme cortado la garra- dice el dragón rojo con malicia mientras miraba su mano amputada.


	11. Chapter 11

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 11. El tren del mañana.

Era de noche, Ángela se encontraba en una zona volcánica, lejos de todo, practicando su nuevo hechizo "proyección", ella estaba convirtiendo su proyección de energía en una serie de tentáculos los cuales introducía en la lava ardiente, ella extraía un poco de lava y como si fuera arcilla con sus tentáculos empezó a moldearla y darle la forma de un fénix, una vez que termino su figura ella dispara un rayo de hielo sobre la escultura solidificándola y dejando una estatua de 15 metros de alto.

-jeje, esto si es productivo, practico mi nuevo hechizo mientras al mismo tiempo hago una linda figura de mi ave favorita- dice Ángela mientras contemplaba su creación.

-es una lástima que no podre mostrársela a mi madre o mi tía Celestia- dice Ángela mientras abría un portal frente a ella que la llevaría directo a su cuarto en canterlot, una vez hay ella mira su reloj de media luna.

-Son las 5:38 de la mañana, mmmmmmmm, mi tía Celestia dijo que me levantara a las 6:00 para tomar el tren de las 6:30… que flojera… odio esperar- dice Ángela con fastidio mientras abre un portal frente a ella para ir a su guarida de Mare Do Well. Ángela se dirige a su gaveta y saca uno de los frascos con el veneno de la Black Beauty y prepara una jeringa para inyectarse otra dosis.

-Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me encontré con esta flor- dice Ángela mientras observa el frasco y en eso recuerda.

Flashback.

Ángela (de 10 años) se encontraba con Lucían buscando comida entre las profundidades del bosque negro. Lucían le había dicho a Ángela que plantas podía recolectar y en donde las podía encontrar, mientras ella hacia esto Lucían se fue de casería.

Ángela ya había recolectado varios tipos de vallas, nueces y algunas flores, ella ya estaba de regreso a la cueva donde ella y Lucían se refugian cuando algo llama su atención, un brillo morado a unos metros de ella. Ángela se dirige a investigar dicho brillo y es entonces que encuentra una cueva y en su interior un pequeño campo cubierto de una flor negra que despedía de si un brillo morado algo espectral (esa era la Black Beauty) Ángela se dirige a dicha flor encantada por su singular y espectral belleza de dicha flor, ella no pudo evitar olerla, su aroma la cautivo y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió probar una, Ángela callo inconsciente y despertó al día siguiente.

-te dije que solo tomaras las plantas y frutos que te indique- se empieza a escuchar Ángela intenta levantarse y lo que ve frente a ella es a lucían en su cara se reflejaba su preocupación y algo de enojo.

-tienes suerte de estar viva, esa planta es altamente toxica, de no ser una hermana de sangre abrías muerto al instante- dice Lucían con un tono severo.

-¿hermano de… que?- pregunta Ángela aun algo aturdida y mareada.

-nada… olvídalo… lo bueno es que sigues viva- dice Lucían mientras le entrega un vaso con agua.

-¿sabes que es esa flor?- pregunta Ángela.

- su nombre es Black Beauty, su toxina es capaz de derribar a un dragón completamente adulto en solo minutos, de donde yo vengo esas flores eran como el césped, había donde fuera, por otro lado aquí son muy raras… supongo porque esta no es su habitad- dice Lucían.

-era muy hermosa esa flor- dice Ángela.

-creo que aun estas algo intoxicada, será mejor que te recuestes- dice lucían mientras tapa a Ángela con una manta.

-¡las pesadillas!- dice Ángela.

-¿qué?- dice Lucían confundido.

-¡no tuve pesadillas esta noche! ¡Y tampoco sentí dolor!- dice Ángela.

-debió ser efecto del veneno de la flor- dice Lucían.

-esa flor… necesito más- dice Ángela.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA… esa planta te derribo, de milagro no moriste, incluso entre los hermanos de sangre, esa flor es altamente toxica para nosotros!- dice Lucían con un tono severo.

-esa flor no me mato, solo me durmió- dice Ángela.

-¡Y QUÉ TAL SI LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO DESPIERTAS! ¡Entiende yo también me expuse a esa flor hace tiempo quede inconsciente por una semana, los zopilotes ya me querían arrancar los ojos!- dice Lucían.

-¡será mejor, prefiero dormir con calma y sin dolor a vivir todos los días con dolor y pesadillas!- dice Ángela.

-pero… pero… esa planta es muy toxica, estas consiente de las consecuencias- dice Lucían preocupado.

-¡no me importa!- dice Ángela muy obstinada.

Fin del Flashback .

Ángela se inyecta la sustancia, casi al instante ella cae al suelo y se convulsiona pero esta vez estaba teniendo la peor convulsión que había tenido en su vida, se retorcía violentamente en el suelo, mientras se ponía pálida y se le marcaban las venas y es entonces que ella vomita grandes cantidades de sangre. Cuando la convulsión termina Ángela queda asombrada, por lo que estaba frente a ella un agujero, la sangre que había vomitado había derretido el suelo y provocado un agujero frente a ella. Ángela se levanta inmediatamente toma la jeringa y nota que esta también se había derretido, ella corre a su mesa y toma una navaja y sin pensarlo 2 veces hace un corte en su casco izquierdo, su sangre ya no era roja, si no negra y despedía un brillo morado igual que con la flor, una gota de su sangre cae al suelo y lo derrite, su sangre se había convertido en un potente veneno asido.

-¡que me pasa!- dice Ángela asustada mientras mira su brazo sangrar.

-Cálmate, cálmate- piensa Ángela y es entonces que su sangre cambia de color, de ser negras se hace roja y aparentemente pierde su propiedad corrosiva, poco después su erída se cierra por si sola regenerándose totalmente. Ángela ya un poco más calmada mira hacia un reloj en su mesa.

-5:51…mmmmmm creo que para calmarme un poco y pasar el rato acomodare mi colección de historietas- dice Ángela y mientras se dirige a una serie de cajas en donde tenía cientos de comics ordenados cuidadosamente y protegidos cada uno por una bolsa transparente.

-A las 6: 10 regresare a mi cuarto… tía Celestia siempre se queda dormida… por lo que no dudo que sea mi madre la que la levante a ella primero que es floja para levantarse temprano jeje- dice Ángela mientras acomodaba y hacia recuento de sus comics.

-¿Qué abras sido ese ataque?… no recuerdo haber tenido un ataque así de fuerte… o por lo menos… ahora que recuerdo leí un artículo que dice que el cerebro no recuerda nada en una convulsión… por lo que sería estúpido que yo recordara algo… a menos que no haya sido una convulsión… pero que… ¿qué más pudo ser?...no… en verdad fue una convulsión. Pero… ¿si fue una convulsión… porque lo recuerdo? No creo que el artículo diga mentiras, ya que es uno de una revista prestigiosa de medicina… o por lo menos eso dijo mi tía Celestia, pero… entonces ¿por qué esa revista estaba en el baño? Bueno de todos modos siempre es bueno tener algo interesante que leer hay ¿no?... jeje toda vía recuerdo cuando a mi madre y a mi tía Celestia les hicieron daño los homeless que les prepare, estuvieron enfermas por 2 días jeje, no salían del baño, que esperaban tenía 8 años, quizás no debí usar esos huevos que encontré en la basura, yo solo quería ver si encontraba algo de cartón para la maqueta que estaba haciendo y me encontré con media docena de huevos, ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaban echados a perder? Tenía 8 años… ahora que recuerdo… ¿porque no me hicieron daño a mi también?… yo también comí de esos homeless… es más, no recuerdo haberme enfermado de algo en mi vida, ni siquiera un simple resfriado de invierno… que raro- divagaba Ángela mientras ordenaba sus comics.

Pasan los minutos y Ángela se da cuenta de que le faltaba un número del comic de Mare Do Well, ella la busco por toda la cueva y no la encontró, entonces regresa a su cuarto unos minutos más temprano solo para buscar el número que le faltaba.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡No pudo salirte patas y Salir caminando!... ¡¿dónde está el número 333 de Mare Do Well edición limitada?! ¡EN ESE NÚMERO HABÍA UN CROSSOVER CON DARING DOO!- dice Ángela desesperada mientras volteaba su cuarto de cabeza, al poco tiempo entra Luna quien se queda un poco sorprendida por como su hija volaba de un sitio a otro a toda velocidad.

-¿An… Ángela?- dice Luna y Ángela se detiene, un silencio incomodo se genera, Ángela mira a su alrededor y nota el desastre que provoco en su cuarto.

-¡lo limpiare enseguida!- dice Ángela.

-¡no hay tiempo, tu tía se quedó dormida y el tren parte en 10 minutos!- dice Luna y saca a Ángela quien rápidamente es escoltada por unos guardias hasta el tren. 15 minutos después sube Celestia aun con lagañas en su cara (luna la levanto temprano pero Celestia se quedó dormida otro ratito XD) es entonces que el tren parte.

-¿Por qué no vamos en carruaje?- dice Ángela mientras miraba por la ventana.

-porque sin querer algilen dejo caer sobre el asiento de mi lado su malteada de fresa- dice Celestia mirando de mala manera a Ángela.

-ya te dije que no fui yo, fue mama cuando por poco los guardias chocaban con una parvada de patos- dice Ángela.

-tu madre dice que fuiste tú- dice Celestia.

-¿Qué?- dice Ángela mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- traidora, ella prometió que no diría nada.

-quien haya sido, el punto es que el carruaje quedo muy pegajoso y hasta que no lo limpien bien (porque ya lo han limpiado 3 veces y no se ha quitado lo pegajoso) no lo usaremos dice Celestia.

-¿y por qué no usamos el carruaje de mamá?- pregunta Ángela.

-por qué el carruaje de tu madre es muy… ¿cómo decirlo?- dice Celestia.

-gótico- dice Ángela.

-exacto… pero no le digas a tu madre, porque se ofende si cuestionan sus gustos- dice Celestia mientras bebe un poco de té.

-si… mami dice lo mismo de ti- dice Ángela.

-¿perdón… que dijiste?- dice Celestia.

-nada- dice Ángela y se muerde la lengua.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería de Manehattan.

Se encontraba un unicornio blanco de crin negra y despeinada con unos lentes oscuros y un brazalete metálico y negro en su casco izquierdo, sentado en una mesa disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente y una bandeja de galletas mientras leía el ejemplar perdido de Ángela, el número 333 de Mare Do Well, crossover con Daring Doo.

-Este comic me recuerda al que leí donde Batman y superman hacían equipo- dice el poni mientras bebe un poco de chocolate (en caso de que aún se lo pregunten, él es el poni encapuchado y él fue el que se robó el comic de Ángela)

-¿Quién es Batman?- dice una potrilla que iba pasando cerca de él y le llamo la atención el comic que el leía.

-¡no sabes quién es Batman!- dice el poni impresionado.

-no señor- dice la potrilla.

-¡y me vas a decir que tampoco sabes quién es el hombre araña!- dice el poni.

-¿Qué es un hombre?- dice la potrilla.

-… con razón mis hermanos nunca se quedan demasiado tiempo en una dimensión como esta, son muy aburridas, y eso explica por qué los hermanos de sangre quieren destruir estas dimensiones, son muy sosas e infantiles, hace falta que pase algo interesante- piensa el poni mientras mira a la potrilla.

-ejem… ¿no vas a ir con tu mamá?- dice el poni.

-¿qué es eso?- dice la potrilla y apunta el brazalete del poni.

- esto es un traje portátil de generación 3.5, echo para todo tipo de entornos, es resistente a varios golpes, el magnetismo, la radiación y cuenta con un dispositivo de comunicación que me permite comunicarme con los míos a barias dimensiones de distancia, y también con unos lentes especiales que me permiten ver a varios lentes como visión nocturna, visión infrarroja etc, y también tiene lo más importante del universo, un reproductor de mp3 con más de 10000 canciones, entre ellas toda mis favoritas, todas las canciones de Linkin Park, Pin Floit y Michael Jackson, provenientes a la dimensión 753 del sector 13 A- dice el poni.

-jeje, no entendí nada, pero se hollé genial- dice la potrilla.

-esa era la idea… toma mi charola con galletas y vete con tu mami- dice el poni.

-¡gracias señor!- Dice la potrilla tomando la charola y se va.

El poni saca de su brazalete un cable y lo coloca en su oreja, luego toca un apantalla, esta prende y sale una lista de reproducciones, el selecciona una canción.

-Faltan 4 horas para la inauguración, quizás no debí venir tan temprano… bueno esas 4 horas pasaran rápido con mis canciones favoritas- dice el poni mientras paga su cuenta y luego sale de la cafetería mientras tarareaba- We don't need no education. We dont need no thought control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teachers leave them kids alone .HEY! TEACHERS! LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE!-

4 horas y media después.

Ya era la inauguración, Ángela se encontraba dormida en su asiento mientras Celestia daba un discurso. Y al mismo tiempo el unicornio estaba posado en un edificio observando todo.

-pero que hueva me dan esos discursos suyos… mejor escucho otro rato thriller- dice el poni mientras se ponía nuevamente el audífono y se recostaba sobre la cornisa.

- ¡ Because this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night . You're fighting for your life inside a killer, THRILLER. THRILLER NIGHT!- cantaba el poni con entusiasmo, pero no se daba cuenta de que sus canticos se escuchaban hasta la plaza en donde Celestia daba su discurso interrumpiéndola constantemente, unas risas se escuchan entre la multitud.

-… em bueno… y con esas palabras doy por inaugurado el primer tren eléctrico de Manehattan y Equestria- dice Celestia y corta el listón, se escuchan gritos de alabanzas y emoción en toda Manehattan.

-Ángela despierta, ya es hora- dice Celestia.

-¡NO ESTABA DORMIDA…! ¿Ya nos podemos ir a casa?- dice Ángela.

-antes daremos una vuelta en el tren ¿lo olvidas?- dice Celestia.

-si,si, vamos pues- dice Ángela mientras se estira y da un fuerte bostezo- ahora entiendo por qué mi madre nunca asiste a estos eventos- piensa Ángela.

Celestia, Ángela y varios de los ponis más importantes de la ciudad son los privilegiados para dar el primer recorrido. Ángela estaba muy aburrida mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Y qué te parece Ángela?- dice Celestia.

-no crees que es algo lento…- dice Ángela con aburrimiento.

-bueno… no va más rápido que el tren en que venimos para acá, pero piensa esto, este es el primer avance para un mundo mejor y más fácil para todos- dice Celestia.

-si… lo entiendo- dice Ángela mientras mira a la ventana nuevamente con aburrimiento. Todo parecía marchar bien cuando de repente Ángela ve algo que le llama la atención, logra distinguir una serie de sombras dirigiéndose hacia el tren y luego se escucha un leve golpe como si algo hubiera aterrizado.

-Em… tía… tengo que ir al baño- dice Ángela presentía que algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto.

-al baño… ahora… bueno em creo que hay un baño en este vagón- dice Celestia.

-gracias tía- dice Ángela y sale corriendo.

-¡espera… no te he dicho donde esta!- dice Celestia.

-no importa, lo encontrare- dice Ángela.

-le dije que fuera al baño antes de entrar al tren- piensa Celestia.

De repente el tren acelera y escucha por el altavoz -Mis queridos ponis, es mi deber decirles que el tren asido tomado por mi pandilla, no se alarmen y no intenten escapar, porque si lo hacen todos morirán- todos los ponis se alarman, Celestia manda a sus guardias a la cabina del piloto, pero una llamarada los golpea, eran dragones.

-jejeje, esa fue solo una advertencia, no intenten nada o los mataremos a todos- dice la vos en el altavoz. En la sala de mando se encontraban 3 dragones, de repente por la ventana entra Mare Do Well.

Jejeje, hola, te esperábamos, dice uno de los dragones, pero sin aviso Mare Do Well arremete contra los dragones dándoles una fuerte golpiza, uno de los dragones escupe su llamarada contra ella quemándole la capa, esta última se la quita y la usa como muleta de torero con al cual usa para dar un muletazo a un dragón que intento envestirla, y luego de un par de golpes más logra derrotara a sus adversarios.

-¿es todo lo que tienen?- dice Mare Do Well mientras mira a los dragones llenos de moretones.

-Jejeje… no- dice un dragón algo agonizante y saca un control remoto y lo presiona se produce una explosión y un temblor a varios quilómetros, ella se asoma por una ventanilla y ve las vías del tren de algunos quilómetros adelante habían estallado.

-hay… creo que lo encendí demasiado pronto… no importa tienes menos de 7 minutos para detener el tren o todos se irán al infierno- dice el dragón riendo levemente.

-¡maldito!- dice Mare Do Well y se dirige a los controles los cuales estaban destrozados por los dragones, los frenos estaban cortados y no había forma de arreglarlos en menos de 7 minutos, los ponis entran en pánico al ver a lo lejos por sus ventanas las vías destrozadas. Se estaba generando un sentimiento de miedo, pánico y tención en todos los ponis. Ángela estaba intentando pensar en algo, pero los gritos de los demás ponis no la dejaban concentrarse. Ángela sale por la ventana y se coloca frente al tren para intentar frenarlo con su sola fuerza, ella se pone contra el tren y usa sus patas traseras como frenos, destrozando los maderos de las vías pero sin lograr hacer que el tren frene, Ángela da un fuerte grito de dolor, era obvio que fue una mala idea. Celestia escucho el grito y por un instante lo reconoce, ella corrió al baño y derribo la puerta, para encontrase con este vacío.

Mientras tanto afuera del tren Ángela intenta pensar en otro plan.

-JAJAJA BUENA SUERTE HEROÍNA- se escucha Ángela voltea atrás de ella y ve a los dragones escapar volando.

-¡no tengo tiempo para seguirlos, tengo que pensar en una forma de detener esto rápido!- dice Ángela y en eso recuerda el hechizo que aprendió hace poco.

-¡hay muchos edificios, quizás funcione!- dice ella mientras cubre sus cascos de proyección de energía y convierte esta misma energía en tentáculos que se aferran contra los edificios con fuerza, Ángela queda contra el tren siendo aplastada por la fuerza generada el tren contra su red de tentáculos quedando en medio de todo, Ángela empieza a dar fuertes y devastadores gritos de dolor, sentía como era aplastada y al mismo tiempo le arrancaban los brazos.

Celestia corre hasta la cabina del piloto en donde con ayuda de algunos guardias derriban la puerta atrancada y lo que ven es a Mare Do Well intentando frenar el tren, esta última no dejaba de dar devastadores y fuertes gritos de dolor, esos gritos Celestia lograba identificarlos, no había duda era Ángela. Ella mira al frente y ve que falta poco para llegar al abismo.

-¡todos mis ponis capaces de usar magia ayudémosle, hagan brillar sus cuernos e intente hacer frenar este tren!- dice Celestia por el altavoz, todos los unicornios hacen brillar sus cuernos, envolviendo el tren en un manto que poco a poco hacia el que tren frenara, pero no era suficiente faltaba poco para el fin de las vías.

Mientras tanto afuera en el techo de uno de los edificios.

-Así que por eso son esos gritos… falta poco para que todos caigan, creo que les ayudare- dice el unicornio y activa su brazalete siendo cubierto por un traje negro de tecnología muy avanzada, el poni corre brincando entre los edificios para alcanzar el tren y al estar lo suficientemente cerca brinca y cae sobre el techo, el poni coloca sus casco sobre un botón en su lente para escanear el tren.

-La fuente de energía esta cercas- dice el poni y corre siguiendo unos cables hasta llegar donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de energía eléctrica.

-bien aquí es- dice el poni y usando solo su fuerza retira la puerta con facilidad y dándole acceso a los cables.

-momento… ¡pero que estoy haciendo!… ¡si hago lo que estoy por hacer mi reproductor de mp3 se descompondrá otra vez!- piensa el poni y se quita el traje convirtiéndolo en su brazalete y se quita el brazalete, rompe una ventana, entra a el tren y lo esconde debajo de un asiento- ¡juro que si vuelvo y no esta hay golpeare a alguien!-

El poni sale de nuevo y se dirige a los cables.

-Bien… ¡AHORAAAAAAA!- grita el poni y golpea con fuerza los cables de alta tensión y el unicornio se electrocuta. El tren empieza a frenar poco a poco.

En la cabina.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice un guardia.

-Algo esta succionando la energía- dice Celestia.

En el techo del tren.

-patito, patito color de café si ya no me quiere yo ya sé por qué- dice el poni mientras se electrocutaba.

Mientras tanto en la punta del tren donde Ángela luchaba por resistir su actual condición, dado a que faltaba poco para que la partieran en dos, se escucha un fuerte tronido, eran sus huesos que se estaban partiendo en pedazos. Ángela da un fuerte grito.

-solo un poco más… solo un poco más… resiste…- se dice Ángela a sí misma.

Mientras tanto en el techo.

-Tres tristes tigres, tragaban trigo en un trigal, en tres tristes trasto, tragaban trigo tres tristes tigres Tres tristes tigres, tragaban trigo en un trigal, en tres tristes trasto, tragaban trigo tres tristes tigres- dice el unicornio que se electrocutaba.

El tren poco a poco se detiene y logra parar a solo metros del abismo, el poni que se electrocutaba sale despedido como bala y se estrella contra un edificio.

-queee toqueee- dice el unicornio blanco, desde el suelo donde se encontraba.

Ángela desactiva los tentáculos mágicos y se deja caer inconsciente, pero Celestia la toma y la saca del tren aterrizando en un parque cercano.

Celestia mira a la poni enmascarada con confusión y sorpresa, sentía necesidad de quitarle la máscara, pero no se atrevía, y en eso nota que la poni empieza a moverse y despertar.

-¿Ángela?- dice Celestia.

-ti… tía Celestia- dice la poni con dificultad y cansancio, no se había dado cuenta que aún tiene el traje y la máscara puesta.

-tranquila no te pasara nada, todo está bien- dice Celestia con un tono maternal.

-yo no estaría tan seguro- se escuchas y de repente un dragón enviste y quita del camino a Celestia y toma a Ángela aun disfrazada de Mare Do Well, Celestia se levanta casi al instante y dispara un rayo contra el dragón pero no logra darle.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grita Celestia al ver como se la llevaban.


	12. Chapter 12

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 12. El secretó de Ángela.

Celestia ordeno una búsqueda de todos los dragones de la ciudad de Manehattan, ella solo ordeno su búsqueda no menciono nada sobre el secuestro de Mare Do Well, ni mucho menos su identidad.

Mientras tanto en el tren, ya todos los pasajeros habían salido, pero se encontraba aun un poni merodeando entre los vagones.

-¿Dónde estás…? ¡Estoy seguro que lo deje detrás de ese asiento…! En circunstancias normales no me importaría ¡pero en este brazalete deje 10000 de las mejores canciones de todos los multi universos!- decía el unicornio de crin negra buscando desesperadamente su brazalete.

¡No iré a ningún sitio hasta no encontrar mi reproductor de mp3!- decía el poni entre dientes mientras ponía de cabeza todo el vagón. El escándalo fue tal que algunos guardias entraron al tren a investigar.

-Tengan cuidado… no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos- decía uno de los guardias mientras avanzaban sigilosamente, el grupo de guardias sigue avanzando y es entonces que se percatan que están cerca de la fuente de los ruidos.

-¡¿dónde estás?! ¡Por el poderoso eru… aaaaaa quiero mi reproductor de mp3, al diablo mi traje quiero mi reproductor!- se escucha por los pasillos y los guardias se ponen en posición de defensa.

-¿Qué es un reproductor de mp3?- dice un guardia en voz baja.

-¡silencio!- dice otro.

Los guardias llegan hasta donde se encontraba el poni, al principio no ven a nadie pero luego para su sorpresa se encuentran con la princesa Celestia.

-¡Princesa… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?!- dice uno de los guardias algo extrañado, pues no hace mucho acabaron de verla dandoles ordenes abajo.

-em… vine a ayudarles con la investigación- dice la alicornio.

-¿pero por dónde entro? No la vimos entrar- dice un guardia confundido.

-¡soldado!- dice otro llamándole la atención.

-em… bueno quería preguntarles algo soldados- dice la alicornio.

-díganos princesa- dice uno de los guardias.

-¿no han visto mi… perdón… em…. Un brazalete negro echo de una extraña combinación de metal, cristal y cuero negro?- dice la alicornio.

-princesa… pero hace 20 minutos un guardia se lo entrego a usted ¿no lo recuerda?- dice un guardia algo extrañado.

-em… he estado algo despistada el día de hoy… gracias- dice la alicornio y se retira.

-¿no notaste algo extraño en la princesa?- dice un guardia.

-no… ¿por qué?- dice otro.

- con las cosas que han pasado no creo que sea raro que actué así- dice un último.

Afuera del tren el unicornio blanco de crin negra se encontraba caminando algo molesto.

-y ahora qué hago… si esa Celestia tiene mi brazalete… bueno supongo que tendré que ir por el- dice el unicornio.

Más tarde la princesa Celestia se encontraba en la plaza central charlando con algunos guardias sobre las medidas de seguridad y búsqueda de los prófugos.

-¡bien soldados vallan, busquen en cada rincón, cada casa, cada bodega y alcantarilla, tenemos que encontrar a los responsables de este caos¡- dice Celestia con un tono que denotaba seriedad y firme como un militar.

-Entendido princesa- dicen los guardias al unísono y se alejan de ella. Celestia los observa retirarse.

-Luna… ¿qué te voy a decir?… ¿qué le puedo decir? Esa voz, no hay duda…Ángela es Mare Do Well… ¿se lo tengo que decir a Luna?, y tampoco le puedo decir que la secuestraron una pandilla de dragones- piensa Celestia con preocupación y confusión, desde aquel momento en que vio como se la llevaban no ha dejado de pensar en eso. Por un lado estaba molesta con Ángela por lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, y por el otro estaba preocupada por eso mismo y también porque se la llevaron, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si decirle o no a Luna, con todo esto pasando por su mente ni siquiera se ha molestado en notificar la desaparición de Ángela, su prioridad era encontrar a los dragones que se la llevaron y así encontrarla a ella.

Celestia se dirige a una mesa en donde se encontraba el brazalete negro, ella lo toma y lo empieza a analizar y a observar detenidamente, es entonces que se encuentra con unas marcas minúsculas tipo runas grabadas en la parte metálica del brazalete, ella no sabía su significado pero las reconocía dado a que las había visto antes, en el collar de oro que los padres desaparecidos de Ángela le dejaron.

-¡¿qué es esta cosa?!- dice Celestia. Mientras tanto cerca de hay entre las sombras se encontraba oculto el unicornio.

-¡hay esta mi reproductor de mp3!… pero esa Celestia está de curiosa con tigo, y según se ve no parece que tenga cara de querer alejarse de ti- piensa el unicornio mientras mira a Celestia sin que esta se percate- muy bien… este es el momento de usar todo mi intelecto para plantear un súper mega duper chingon plan que no falle y me ayude a recuperar mi precioso- piensa el unicornio y deslizándose de las sombras sale y hace brillar su casco ( si su casco no su cuerno) y dispara una bola de electricidad que impacta contra una serie de botes de basuras causando una fuerte explosión, entre toda la confusión el aprovecha para escabullirse y robar el brazalete.

-no fue tan difícil… jejeje.. y pensar que se me ocurrió en 2.3 segundos, jajaja,- dice el unicornio mientras sale de su escondite y se pone el brazalete y un traje negro lo cubre totalmente.

-el traje es cómodo, pero lo que de verdad bale es mi reproductor de mp3- dice el unicornio mientras selecciona una melodía y sale bailando con el clásico paso hacia tras de Michael Jackson.

Mientras tanto en una bodega a las afueras de Manehattan.

Ángela se encontraba encadenada y totalmente inmovilizada colgada de una grúa y debajo de ella se encontraba un gigantesco ornó de fundición. Ángela despierta aun algo adolorida y cansada por su ataque anterior.

-jajaja, despertaste, la verdad me sorprendiste, nunca creí que la poderosa y valiente Mare Do Well, resultaría ser la princesita hija de la princesa Luna- se empieza a escuchar por el eco de la bodega, Ángela nota que ya no traer la máscara puesta.

De repente frente a Ángela sobrevuela un dragón rojo sin una garra.

-Hola princesa, me recuerda- dice el dragón rojo con malicia.

- si te soy sincera, nop- responde Ángela.

-te crees muy lista verdad- dice el dragón entre dientes y le muestra a Ángela su garra amputada.

-ah tu Heres el dragón que le corte la garra- dice Ángela.

-¡si!- dice el dragón rojo.

-perdona… yo creí que eras aquel maricon que arreste en mi primer año como Mare Do Well- dice Ángela.

-No sé de qué me hablas- dice el dragón con un tono temeroso.

- si tú eres aquel que encontré intentando robar una tienda de ropa femenina y te caíste por las escaleras haciendo que por "accidente" te pusieras uno de los vestidos- dice Ángela.

-¡no es cierto…es mentira!- dice el dragón y da un tic nervioso.

-no hay de que avergonzarse, se te veía bastante bien ese vestido rosa con moños amarillos- dice Ángela burlonamente.

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE!- dice el dragón rojo desesperado y en un tono casi suplicante.

-¡CHICOS OYERON ESO A ROKET LE GUSTA USAR VESTIDOS DE PONIS!- se escucha seguido de unas risas.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡BASTAAAA!- grita el dragón rojo furioso.

-jeje, que pasa, no hay que avergonzarse, fue solo un accidente, a todos nos pasa, además, te veías muy lindo con ese vestido, es más si fueras una hembra de seguro que te aseguro que serías la dragona que todos buscarían- dice Ángela burlonamente.

-¡TE MATAREEEEE!- dice el dragón furioso y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula a Ángela.

-es todo… pegas igual que un bebé- dice Ángela, esta era la primera vez que se mofaba de esta manera de sus oponentes, ella lo hacía porque sabía que con ellos sabiendo su identidad, lo mejor era darles a entender que no le importaba y que sin la máscara seguía siendo mejor que ellos.

-¡un bebé!- dice el dragón entre dientes.

-¡HOLA! lagartija, que vas hacer, me tienes aquí encadenada, crees tener una ventaja, nop, si no me sueltas en 5 minutos, te juro que tú y todos tus amigos se arrepentirán- dice Ángela con un tono firme y algo atemorizante.

-Jajaja, ¿qué vas hacer? Esas cadenas son de titanio reforzado, y la única llave- dice el dragón y le muestra una llave a Ángela- la tengo aquí- y la suelta al hierro fundido.

-4 minutos- dice Ángela seriamente.

-sabes tenía planeado enviar una fotografía de ti con tu lindo rostro destrozado a tu madre Luna, y cobrar una jugosa recompensa, pero me has hecho recapacitar- dice el dragón rojo.

-3 minutos- dice Ángela.

-me di cuenta de que no importa cómo te chantajeemos, lo mejor es eliminarte ahora que tengo la oportunidad, después de todo, ¡sin ti en las calles podre robar los bancos que se me den la gana!- dice el dragón entre dientes.

- 2 minutos- dice Ángela.

- suelten la grúa- dice el dragón entre dientes.

-¿qué?- dice otro dragón.

- lo que oyeron, láncela al hierro derretido ¡mátenla ahora!- dice el dragón.

-¡NO ESPERA!- dice Ángela.

-ahora miren quien suplica- dice el dragón y presiona el botón soltando la cadena y dejando a Ángela caer al hierro derretido, ella da un fuerte grito al contacto, y lentamente se hundía en el hierro derretido, Ángela se retorcía y gritaba como nunca antes, y finalmente se a hundido por completo.

-¡por qué lo hiciste, si hubiéramos seguido tu plan original de pedir recompensa por ella, era la princesa seriamos los amos de todo!- le reclama un dragón.

-era demasiado peligroso tenerla con nosotros, créanme, con ella muerta nada impedirá que nos apoderemos de todas las deliciosas gemas de esta ciudad- dice el dragón rojo.

-Eso espero Roket- dice otro dragón.

- ¡BIEN QUE ESPERAN TRAIGAN LAS GEMAS Y A LA LAS HERMANAS DE SHOCK! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR LA MUERTE DE MARE DO WELL!- grita el dragón rojo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIS HERMANAS?!- dice un dragón enojado.

-por qué las primas de Mark están muy feas- dice otro dragón.

De repente se siente un temblor

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- dice un dragón.

-¡no lo sé!- dice otro.

En el ornó de hierro fundido empieza burbujear como si algo intentara emerger.

-¡aún está viva… imposible!- dice un dragón atónito.

-ningún poni sobreviviría a eso- dice Roket.

De repente de la caldera brota una gigantesca figura, no un poni, no un dragón, era algo más grande y furioso, una criatura capaz de pararse en sus 2 patas traseras, en las patas delanteras tenia garras muy similares a espadas, los ojos despedían un potente brillo amarillo, tenía una cola que terminaba en aguijón, las vértebras las tenía bien marcadas en la espalda y sus alas emplumadas eran alas de murciélago, tenía un cuerpo muy robusto y musculoso, y varios tentáculos le brotaban del cuerpo y se movían como colas, lo único que parecía ser parte de un poni era la cabeza, pero esta estaba algo deforme llena de quemaduras que se estaban regenerando y en su boca tenía una serie de colmillos de 4 centímetros de largo. La criatura da un imponente rugido.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!- Dice un dragón atónito y asustado.

-¡NO LO SÉ PERO HUYAMOS!- dice otro.

-0 - dice la criatura con una voz demoniaca y expulsa una onda de energía creando un escudo sobre la bodega impidiéndole a los dragones poder escapar.

Los dragones intentan defenderse de esa cosa, pero la criatura era muy veloz y fuerte, esta esquivaba todos sus patéticos intentos de ataques, y con un solo zarpazo de sus garras bastaba para herir de gravedad a un dragón o incluso matarlos, se genera una masacre, en minutos, todos los dragones estaban muertos, la criatura los desollaba vivos, les arrancaba los ojos y devoraba sus corazones, aun muertos la criatura seguía escarbando entre sus órganos para devorarlos y hacer un desparramiento de sangre por todas partes.

Se escucha un gran rugido que estremece todo.

-te encontré- se escucha. La criatura voltea y lo que ve es al unicornio de crin negra.

-con que así es como se ve un asimilador, je de seguro es solo una primera transformación así como las fases del splinter y el oscure, estoy sorprendido, nunca antes había visto a un asimilador- dice el poni con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

La criatura ruje y arremete contra el poni, intentando darle un poderoso zarpazo, y el poni logra detener su golpe con un solo casco.

-Interesante, me pregunto cuanto podrás ser capaz de levantar en esta primera fase, yo en mi forma base, ósea la que estás viendo, soy capaz de levantar 5 toneladas, y como 20 en mi fase 1- dice el poni, la criatura furiosa intenta darle otro golpe, pero el poni lo esquiva con facilidad.

-Eres velos, pero aun no superas la velocidad del relámpago- dice el poni con fastidio mientras esquivaba sus ataques sin problemas y sin sudar una sola gota- yo por otro lado soy capaz de hacer una triple reimplosion sónica en mi forma base y en mi fase 3 ya he superado por mucho la velocidad de la luz, así que no importa que tan fuerte o velos seas linda, nunca me ganaras-

La criatura intenta freír al poni con un poderoso y colosal rayo, pero el poni en lugar de esquivarlo coloca sus cascos frente a él y recibe todo el ataque absorbiéndolo totalmente.

-buen intento pero se nota que no conoces los poderes de un definitivo- dice el poni y dispara un rayo igual de fuerte que el que le fue lanzado con anterioridad, el había absorbido el ataque y se lo había regresado a la criatura, esta última apenas logra esquivarle pero pierde al mitad del cuerpo desintegrado, la criatura intenta levantarse y en eso regenera sus extremidades perdidas.

-pero que lento, me habían dicho que los asimiladores se regeneraban más rápido que los splinters y los oscures… mmmmmm, debe ser efecto del veneno que tomas, realentiza tus habilidades- dice le poni muy pensativo mientras esquiva otro ataque sin problemas.

De repente suena un timbre como si fuera una alarma de celular

-oh… permíteme cariño me llaman… dice el poni y presiona un botón- habla Serkins ¿Qué pasa?- (si ese es su nombre)

- ¡Serkins! ¿Dónde has estado? te necesitamos en la zona muerta, estamos siendo atacados por Sgarock y su equipo, encontró uno de nuestros refugios- se escucha por un altavoz.

-no pueden encargarse, son solo él y sus hijos- dice Serkins.

-uno de ellos es un splinter rojo definitivo ¡ven para haca ahora mismo!- dice la voz un poco molesta.

-un splinter rojo, mmmmmm, interesante. ¡ok iré para halla enseguida!- dice Serkins.

-¡apúrate!- dice la voz y cuelga.

-bueno linda, me encantaría seguir bailando con tigo… pero me necesitan en otra parte- dice el poni con indiferencia y empuja a la criatura.

-mmmm ahora que lo pienso quizás no sea buena idea dejarla así… si no se calma quien sabe a cuantos más matara- piensa el poni y brinca hasta la criatura y le da un certero y poderoso golpe en el cráneo, a simple vista parecía que no fue un gran golpe, pero internamente le había destrozado el cráneo. La criatura cae en seco y es entonces que sucede, la vestía empieza a encogerse y toma la forma de un alicornio amarillo de crin amarilla, era Ángela, estaba inconsciente.

-lamento haberte golpeado así, pero, no podía irme y dejarte aun transformada, dice el poni mientras tapa a Ángela con su capucha.

-te volveré a ver, regresare- dice el poni mientras abre un portal dimensional frente a él y lo cruza desapareciendo.


	13. Chapter 13

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 13. Demonio interno.

Ángela despierta, lo primero que nota es el frio del aire nocturno recorrer su cuerpo, esta se levanta, con la cabeza muy adolorida, le dolía demasiado y no sabía por qué (aún no se ha recuperado del todo del poderoso golpe que le dio el unicornio encapuchado conocido como Serkins).

-¿Que… que es lo que paso?- dice Ángela muy confundida mientras se ponía de pie. Ella mira al frente y nota el incendio, ella queda petrificada, es entonces que le llegan barios recuerdos fugases, imágenes de como ella era la responsable de tal masacre y destrucción.

- ¡No! ¡No otra vez!- dice ella mientras inspecciona su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de sangre de los dragones que acecino brutalmente, es entonces que su agudo oído detecta que una serie de ponis estaban cerca del lugar, probablemente bomberos y oficiales que vienen a apagar el incendio.

Ángela se levanta y abre un portal frente a ella para escapar por este, al poco tiempo llegan los bomberos y demás ponis que se encargaron de contener y apagar el incendio.

Ángela aparecen en su cueva, esta se dirige a un viejo sofá y se tira en el suelo en donde se pone a llorar las siguientes horas.

-¡Yo no… quería lastimarlos, no quería que esa cosa saliera de mí, otra vez! - dice Ángela entre sus sollozos, y en eso recuerda.

Flashback.

Fue hace 6 años, era la noche de pesadilla (capitulo 4) cuando todo sucedió.

Igual que todos los años ella acompaño a su madre en la celebración de Ponyville, luego de horas de diversión y de pedir dulces, como cierre del evento había un recorrido de media noche por el bosque Everfree, Ángela le suplico a su madre por que la dejara ir sola, y logró convencerla, así ella entro al bosque junto a otro grupo de ponis, todo parecía ir bien, las historias y leyendas la intrigaban bastante, incluso se había arrepentido de que su madre no la acompaño, dado a que empezaba sentir bastante miedo.

Finalmente el recorrido había terminado y ya estaban de regreso cuando de repente sucede algo que nadie se esperaba, una lucha territorial entre un oso de gran tamaño, una manticora y una pequeña manada de lobos de la madera, los ponis estuvieron en medio de ese combate y se dispersaron por un momento, y todos corrieron despavoridos a la salida del bosque que estaba cerca, pero Ángela se quedó atrás, estaba paralizada del miedo, no sabía qué hacer.

La manticora derriba al oso y lo arroja con fuerza hacia donde se encontraba Ángela, esta fue aplastada por el oso, este último no había sufrido mucho daño e inmediatamente se levantó para seguir peleando.

Ángela se encontraba en el suelo gravemente herida (el que el oso la aplastara le había roto varios huesos) aterrada, y mirando desde el suelo el combate, es entonces que sucede, ese sentimiento de peligro, activo algo en ella para su supervivencia, es entonces que ella se transforma por primera vez en ese demonio.

Primero empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, un fuerte tronido se escucha, eran sus huesos que se estaban reacomodando, y luego se pone de pie, sus ojos empezaron a despedir un fuerte brillo dorado, sus venas se empiezan a marcar, sus alas se despluman, tomando la forma de alas de murciélago, esta toma una pose bípeda (en dos patas se ponía de pie), le brotaron gigantescas garras como cuchillas de los cascos delanteros, y su cola se convirtió en una larga cola con punta de flecha.

La criatura en la que se había convertido Ángela da un imponente y aterrador rugido, y arremete contra las bestias, acabando con ellas en solo segundos y no conforme con eso, les arranca las pieles, devora varios de sus órganos y esparce el resto de las entrañas por todo el suelo, cuando la criatura se aburrió de hacer lo que hacía, la transformación se revierte y Ángela recobra el sentido.

La potrilla estaba más que aterrada, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese instante, ella mira su cuerpo y nota que estaba cubierto de sangre, que ni siquiera era de ella, en eso le llegan barias imágenes de lo que había pasado, cosa que la perturbo aún más, cuando ella se transformó, pese a no ser capaz de controlar sus acciones, de cierta forma era consiente, atrapada en su propio cuerpo, era testigo de la masacre que provocaba, y no podía hacer nada para controlarse.

Las imágenes no desaparecían de su cabeza, paso días teniendo sueños donde recreaba esa masacre, una y otra vez, por eso ella no podía dormir por barias semanas, cosa que Luna no entendía, ella quería contarle, pero no sabía cómo, y la cosa no paro en las pesadillas, en más de una ocasión podía sentir como se transformaba otra bes, aunque ella hacia todo lo posible por contener esas transformaciones, ella se despertaba a la mitad de la noche con un casco convertido en garra, o con colmillos en la boca, esto aterraba a Ángela, en su mente una preocupación no dejaba de pasar ¿qué pasaría si un día no logra contener la transformación? Si esto se salía de control era más que consiente que un día podría despertar con todos sus seres queridos acecinados por ella, es por eso que intentó suicidarse.

Luna nunca se percató de esto, pero Ángela intento suicidarse en más de una ocasión, primero se ato las alas con cinta para ser incapaz de abrirlas, y se tiro por el acantilado de Canterlot. Ella despertó un par de horas después sin ningún rasguño, no entendía cómo es que pudo salir ilesa de eso, la verdad es que cuando callo, ella se había roto varios huesos, quedo inconsciente, y despertó cuando su cuerpo había sanado del todo.

Su segundo intento fue cortarse las venas, cosa inútil, es aquí cuando ella descubre su habilidad de regeneración acelerada, no importaba cuánto daño se hiciera, en segundos sanaba.

Desesperada, decide envenenarse a sí misma tomándose todas las pastillas que el médico le había recetado, esperando morir por una sobredosis, el envenenamiento solo la noqueo por unos días, ella despierta y es entonces que decide mejor huir de Canterlot para no ser ningún riesgo para los demás ponis.

En estos tres meces que estuvo fuera de su hogar, lejos de su madre, se la paso deambulando en el bosque negro, y es entonces que conoce a un poni con su misma situación, su primer y verdadero amigo, el cual la saco de esa depresión que tanto envenenaba su alma, haciendo que ella se recuperase y recordara a su madre, dándose cuenta de todo lo que la extrañaba, e intentando convencerla de volver con su madre, y lo perdió gracias a unos ponis encapuchados que los atacaron y se llevaron a su amigo.

Fin del flashback.

-¡soy un monstruo!- decía Ángela entre lágrimas mientras se dirigía a un refrigerador donde guardaba varios de los frascos del veneno de la flor black Beauty.

-es hora de acecinar el monstruo en mi interior- dice Ángela mientras toma barias jeringas y la llena con el veneno y todas las introduce en su cuerpo una tras otra, se inyecta una y otra dosis seguida en su cuerpo, hasta que Ángela ya no puede más dado a los mareos que le provoca el veneno.

Ángela empieza a convulsionarse fuertemente, vomita litros y litros de sangre, el suelo donde e ella se encontraba se empieza a derretir, pero esto no la afecta a ella, en el sentido de que no se derrite.

Luego de varios minutos de convulsionarse, ella recobra el conocimiento y se levanta del suelo muy perpleja.

-¡pero qué es lo que soy! ¡el veneno que introduje era más que suficiente como para acecinar a todos los habitantes de Manehattan 3 veces!- dice Ángela atónita, es entonces que ella empieza a sentir mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-¡AAh! ¡¿Qué me sucede?!- dice Ángela entre gemidos de dolor, empezó a sentir innumerables punzadas en todo el cuerpo, como si le estuvieran clavando cientos de agujas, el dolor aumenta, era indescriptible para ella, e iba en aumento.

De repente de la espalda de Ángela brota un largo tentáculo rojo, Ángela da un fuerte grito de pánico, y no se detenía hay, de repente en el resto del cuerpo le salieron más tentáculos que se enganchaban y se expandían por toda la cueva, cubriendo toda la cueva con cientos y cientos de tentáculos que iban cubriéndolo todo y expandiéndose en todos lados, saliendo de la cueva de Ángela y entrando al bosque, en donde comienzan a devorar todos los animales que los tentáculos tocan, derritiéndoles con el contacto, una gigantesca masa de carne se expandía por todo el bosque.

El asimilador estaba fuera de control.


	14. Chapter 14

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 14. El monstruo devorador de carne.

Una masa de carne se está esparciendo por todo el bosque, devorando todos los seres con los que se topa, el asimilador estaba fuera de control, y si no hacían algo para contenerlo pronto devoraría toda equestria.

La masa extraña en menos de dos días ya había consumido medio bosque, y se encontraba a solo un par de quilómetros del pueblo más cercano, el cual era Ponyville. Es entonces que las portadoras de la armonía entran en acción usando el poder de sus elementos para destruir esa extraña masa, pero fue inútil, la masa no se vio afectada por el poder de los elementos, esto solo funcionaria si se acercaban a la fuente de esa cosa, pero, para su desgracia el solo acercarse a los tentáculos resultaba peligroso, dado a lo poderosa que era la corrosión de la baba con la que estaban cubiertos los tentáculos y esto era peor si los intentaban cortar, solo empeoraban las cosas dado a que los tentáculos al ser cortado chorreaban un líquido negro que era mucho más corrosivo que la baba de los tentáculos y también despedía un gas morado que era altamente tóxico.

Dado al peligro biológico que era la masa y al no encontrar un método para detener su esparcimiento se creó un escudo mágico sobre toda la zona contaminada encerrando la masa, y de esta manera frenar el peligro que representa y ganar más tiempo para saber cómo detenerla o exterminarla.

Los ponis miraban aterrados a través del escudo mágico que retenía la masa de tentáculos, podían ver como cada tentáculo se movía, rectaba por el escudo buscando alguna salida, algunos sentían asco de solo mirarlo y otros más que asco sentían miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasar si esa cosa escapa de su actual prisión.

Pasan los días y la cosa no cambia, la masa continua hay retorciéndose tras el escudo, mientras que los ponis no saben qué hacer ante tal situación.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en su sala principal charlando con varios de los gobernantes de equestria entre ellos la princesa Cadance y Twilight Sparkle, para hablar sobre la amenaza de la masa de carne, en la sala se denotaba el pánico entre algunos de los gobernantes, miedo y confusión ante esa masa.

Las cosas se vuelven más tensas entre los gobernantes armándose una discusión muy fuerte entre los gobernantes, sobre lo que se tiene que hacer ahora.

-¡tenemos que incinerar el bosque entero!- decían -no podemos dejar que esto continúe así-

- no podemos incinerar un bosque entero- decía Twilight.

-¡Esa cosa nos devorara a todos!- decía otro de los gobernantes.

-¡esa cosa esta encerrada tras un escudo, no hará nada mientras mi esposo mantenga ese escudo en pie!- dice Cadance algo irritada.

-¡SILENCIO! Mientras esa cosa este atrapada no abra nada de qué preocuparse, así que no tomemos una decisión sin antes asegurarnos del todo a que nos enfrentamos y las consecuencias que esto implicara- dice Celestia con autoridad.

-¡Hemos visto esa masa, lo devora todo! Creo que debemos incinerar el bosque entero- dice el Príncipe Blueblood con temor y algo de asco.

-Tú no has ido para haya, solo viste una fotografía- dice Twilight.

-Con eso me basta para saber lo asquerosa repugnante y peligrosa que es esa cosa- dice el príncipe Blueblood con asco.

-¿Quién lo nombro príncipe? no tiene ni idea de la situación- pensaba Cadance mientras miraba con mala cara al príncipe.

-Yo digo que tenemos que acabar con esta cosa, incineremos el bosque entero, faltan menos de 3 semanas para la gala del galope, y no poder dormir adecuadamente por la preocupación de esa cosa haya afuera y se me marcaran arrugas y ojeras que acabaran con mi atractivo- dice Príncipe Blueblood con indiferencia.

-no puedo creer que este patán sea el sobrino de la princesa Celestia- piensa Twilight mientras los miraba con un rostro inexpresivo.

-no quemaremos el bosque, esa cosa esta contenida, y por la gala no te preocupes sobrino, que hasta no resolver esto la pospondremos- dice Celestia.

-¡¿Qué… por qué?!- dice el príncipe indignado.

-hasta no resolver esto, todas las festividades se cancelaran hasta nuevo aviso- dice Celestia con autoridad.

-¿de qué están ablando? Lo que tenemos que hacer es obvio, ¡tenemos que incinerar el bosque ahora que esa cosa esta atrapada!- dice el señor de los grifos con severidad.

-estas no son tus tierras como para que tomes esa decisión- dice Celestia.

-no lo son, de hecho son tierras de nadie, estamos ablando del bosque Everfree, por ello no nos afecta en nada si el día de mañana desaparece, en cambio, tengo entendido que el sitio más cercano de esa cosa es uno de tus poblados, por lo que, tú serás la primera en darse cuenta del gran error que es posponer esto Celestia, y al final serán tus ponis los que lo paguen- dice el señor de los grifos con frialdad.

-En el bosque viven cientos de criaturas- dice Twilight.

-No es mi problema, ni de ninguno de ustedes, estamos ablando de vestías primitivas que serán capases de aniquilarse ellas solas si las dejamos, les estaríamos haciendo un favor- dice el señor de los grifos con frialdad y un tono que denotaba superioridad.

-no somos muy diferentes- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-jeje, quizás ustedes no sean muy diferentes. Me iré de esta sala que apesta a establo, regresare a mis tierras, tengo una reunión con los dragones del norte, negociare con ellos para que nos ayuden con nuestro problema- dice el señor de los grifos mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡no harás nada hasta que todo el concejo este de acuerdo!- dice Celestia con severidad.

- como sea, es bueno estar preparado, no crees Celestia, y cuando entres en cuenta de tu error, al menos yo estaré preparado para terminar con esa cosa lo más pronto posible- dice el señor de los grifos y se retira de la sala.

Las horas pasaron y pese a la ausencia del señor de los grifos, las discusiones siguieron, unos estaban en contra de la incineración del bosque, y otros a favor, las peleas continuaron hasta que ya era hora de que el sol descendiera, pese a ya ser tarde, este no descendió, por lo que Celestia termino con la reunión, posponiéndola para dentro de dos días, en donde supuestamente, darían la decisión definitiva.

Una vez que todos se han retirado Celestia se dirige a un balcón y mira en dirección hacia el poniente es entonces que hace brillar su cuerno para ocultar el sol mientras al mismo tiempo elevaba la luna dando paso a la noche.

-¿Dónde está la princesa Luna?- pregunta Twilight quien siguió a su maestra y noto que ella fue quien elevo la luna, trabajo de su hermana menor.

-ella no está- dice Celestia con inexpresión.

-¿dónde está?- pregunta Twilight algo preocupada.

-aún no se ha notificado por que lo de la masa fue justamente hace poco y es lo que pasa por la mente de todos pero… Ángela ya lleva 4 días desaparecida, mi hermana fue a buscarla junto a un grupo de guardias y detectives- dice Celestia.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunta Twilight preocupada.

-el día del incidente del tren, ella fue secuestrada por los responsables- dijo Celestia, Twilight le pidió que le contara más, y Celestia lo hizo aunque, omitió todo lo referente a que Ángela es Mare DO Well, Celestia todavía no le ha contado a nadie sobre eso, ni siquiera a su hermana, no sabe cómo lo tomaría en especial ahora que está muy devastada por su desaparición, dado al incendio de la refinería encontraron pronto a los responsables del secuestro, aunque muertos, destazados por algún animal desconocido, este fue solo un misterio más al cual no se le tomo mucha importancia por la reciente masa come carne que está arrasando con el bosque Everfree.

Mientras tanto en Manehattan.

Se encontraba la princesa Luna acompañada de varios guardias investigando la desaparición de su hija, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la masa que arrasa con el bosque, su hermana Celestia se encargara de eso, pensaba ella.

Paso investigando día y noche buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad, en cada casa, sótano, parque, en todas partes, dada a la falta de evidencia, solo tenían el incendio, pero no le interesaba saber como murieron los responsables del secuestro, no encontraron los restos de su hija por lo que Luna insistía que seguía viva y que los sobrevivientes de esa masacre la llevaron a otro sitio.

Luna no pararía hasta encontrar el paradero de su hija desaparecida, aunque sea lo último que hiciera en la vida no se detendría hasta no ver a su hija.

-princesa se nota muy cansada- dice uno de los guardias que la acompañaban con preocupación.

-¡no me detendré, hasta no encontrar a mi hija!- dice Luna insistente.

-¡si continua así solo enfermara, no ha dormido nada en 4 días!- dice el guardia preocupado.

-¡No me importa!- dice Luna tercamente, pese a que era más que claro para cualquiera que la viera que la falta de sueño y sustento la está afectando, Luna nunca se detendría.

-princesa… me preocupa- dice el guardia real.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Dado a que tiene que mantener el escudo sobre la zona infectada Shining Armor se quedó en Ponyville para poder llevar acabo su tarea, este se encontraba viviendo en el castillo de la armonía por el momento, él se encontraba mirando en dirección hacia el escudo, sentía miedo sobre lo que podría pasar si llega el momento en que ya no pudiera mantener más el escudo, pero en su interior no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y preguntarse qué es esa cosa y de donde vino. Poco tiempo después es testigo de cómo llega el carruaje que transportaba a su hermana y a su esposa Cadance.

-Shining ¿cómo sigues?- pregunta Twilight dado a que era consciente del esfuerzo que representaba para el mantener ese escudo.

-un poco cansado, pero creo que podre mantenerlo algunos días más- dice Shining con optimismo.

-En verdad, si te sientes cansado dímelo y yo ocupare tu lugar enseguida- dice Twilight.

-no, no hay problema, estoy bien- dice Shining. Cadance se dirige hacia él y lo recibe con un bezo, para lo que Twilight se incomoda un poco.

-te extrañe en todo el tiempo que estuve en esa reunión- dice Cadance mientras rodeaba a el cuello de Shining con sus cascos.

-yo también te extrañe- dice Shining.

-Ejem- dice Twilight indignada y un poco molesta.

-o si lo siento… ¿no saben cuánto tiempo tendré que mantener este escudo?- dice Shining.

-la princesa Celestia dijo que en 2 días lo decidiríamos todo el concejo- dice Twilight.

- 2 días eh… bueno creo que podre soportarlo fácilmente- dice Shining con optimismo.

-oigan si ustedes 2 están aquí ¿Quién está a cargo del imperio de Cristal?- pregunta Twilight.

-deje a Skira a cargo- dice Cadance.

-pero cariño ¿no crees que aún es muy joven?- dice Shining.

-solo me ausentare un par de días, podrá con esto- dice Cadance.

-Aun es una niña no crees- dice Twilight.

-oh, todo está bien en el imperio de Cristal, solo necesito que me le eche un ojo en lo que no estamos, además, le dije que si pasaba algo me enviara una carta e iría de inmediato- dice Cadance.

-para mi seguirá siendo mi bebé- dice Shining.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal, Skira se encontraba en su habitación asolas y encerrada con su novio…

Mejor ni les cuento ya han de imaginar lo que han de estar haciendo dos adolescentes asolas XD.

Mientras tanto en el perímetro del escudo que encierra a la criatura, de repente un torbellino llega del cielo y aterriza fuertemente a las cercanías del escudo que encierra a la vestía, el torbellino fue tal que todos los habitantes aun despiertos de Ponyville pudieron verlo.

-¿Qué cosa fue eso?- dice Cadance.

No lo sé- dice Shining, los cuales también fueron testigos del torbellino.

En el bosque Everfree una alicornio encapuchada aparece de entre el torbellino (si se lo preguntan ella es la poni que abandono a Ángela 15 años atrás, capítulo 1)

-mi presentimiento no era errado, en verdad pazo ¡demonios!- dice la alicornio encapuchada y cruza el escudo de Shining sin problema como si este no existiera. Una vez dentro es atacada por cientos de tentáculos de la masa, pero ella inmediatamente crea un escudo con el cual se protege del ataque de los tentáculos.

-¿Qué es lo que pudo haber pasado para que esto pasara?- se dice a sí misma la alicornio mientras avanzaba, dirigiéndose hasta el centro de la infestación. Luego de una larga caminata entra en una cueva y localiza el núcleo de la criatura, era Ángela, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, solo se podía identificar entre esa gran masa de carne su cabeza y parte de su torso, esta estaba con los ojos completamente cerrados.

-¡hija mía….! ¡¿Pero qué te paso?!- dice la alicornio con preocupación y se acerca a ella, de repente una serie de tentáculos intentan aprisionarla, pero la alicornio esquiva fácilmente los tentáculos y crea de nuevo un escudo para protegerse.

Ella mira a su alrededor y nota un estante destrozado con barias masetas rotas y entre todos esos escombros se distinguen algunos restos de una flor negra.

-Sobredosis de black Beauty, el veneno de esa planta es uno de los más potentes del universo, mataría a cualquiera, pero… tiene un efecto muy diferente en los que nacen con alguna de las 3 plagas principales, creo entender lo que sucedió pero… para estar segura- dice la alicornio encapuchada y vuela hasta Ángela y hace brillar su cuerno dando un rápido repaso de todos los recuerdos de su hija, viendo toda su vida en solo un par de minutos.

-entiendo, creíste que tomando esa toxina la bestia interna que reside en ti se mantendría dormida, lo que sucedía era que tu cuerpo luchaba contra el veneno y por luchar contra el veneno suprimía las transformaciones, pero… con el tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta tu cuerpo se iba inmunizando a la toxina, y el asimilador de tu cuerpo se iba cambiando con él, pero al inyectarte esa sobredosis provocaste un descontrol en la plaga de tu sistema, despertando el verdadero poder del asimilador que reside en ti, un gran error hija mía- dice la alicornio con pesar y abre un portal frente a ella y lo cruza desapareciendo de la cueva.

Ella aparece en el imperio de cristal, justo en donde se encontraba el corazón de cristal, un grupo de guardias la notan e inmediatamente se dirigen hacia ella y la amenazan con sus armas.

-¡Aléjese del corazón de cristal!- dice uno de los guardias.

-solo lo tomare prestado- dice la alicornio encapuchada retirando el corazón de su lugar, el escudo del imperio se desactiva, los guardias atacan a la alicornio pero sus lanzas se vuelven cenizas al contacto con ella.

-Patético- dice la alicornio con indiferencia y abre un portal frente a ella y lo cruza regresando a donde se encontraba su hija.

La alicornio coloca el corazón de cristal a un lado de Ángela y deja que los tentáculos lo tomen y lo envuelvan.

La alicornio empieza a recitar algo en un idioma incomprensible para cualquiera, un fuerte eco se escucha por toda equestria y una tormenta se manifiesta sobre el bosque, la tierra se estremece y ella dispara un potente rayo contra Ángela y el corazón de cristal, un fuerte resplandor ilumina todo y los tentáculos empiezan a desintegrarse por completo, un brillo aún más potente brota y Ángela cae ya con su forma de poni común, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo, la alicornio encapuchada la toma y la baja con delicadeza, el resplandor regenera el bosque marchito a su alrededor, reforestando todo lo que la masa había destruido.

La alicornio se queda mirando a Ángela inconsciente- hija mía… cuanto has crecido, lamento no estar con tigo, pero si vienes con migo, estarás en peligro, es mejor que nadie sepa de ti y que nunca te encuentren, vive feliz, ese es mi mayor deseo- dice ella mientras acariciaba la crin de su hija y en eso nota los mechones blancos.

-esto de seguro es un efecto secundario del veneno que injeriste, hija cuando te cure, también bloquee la bestia que tanto temes, no volverá a salir nunca más, la verdad es que… yo no creí que hallas nacido con eso en tu interior, creí que avías nacido con los genes de tu padre y por eso no me preocupe por este mal que heredaste de mí, creí que eras más como tu padre, ahora veo que me equivoque, tienes un poco de ambos en realidad- dice la yegua con pesar y mira hacia los restos de las flores black Beauty, ella hace brillar sus casos y con un solo movimiento incinera las flores con una especie de fuego oscuros, esta se levanta y se dirige hacia un refrigerador en donde encuentra docenas de frascos con el extracto del veneno y de igual forma los incinera con fuego negro.

-Ya no necesitaras de esa basura hija mía, te prometo que ya no te transformaras en esa cosa- dice la alicornio con severidad mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y reconstruía todo lo que se hallaba destruido o desordenado de la cueva (con excepción de lo que ella acababa de destruir).

-no puedo quedarme con tigo aunque quisiera, mandarían a buscarme si lo hago, y así te encontrarían- dice la alicornio mientras hacía brillar sus cascos y estos se cubrían con fuego dorado y se generaba una esfera que poco a poco iba creciendo y tomaba la forma de un gato, cuando este termina estalla y en su lugar aparece un pequeño gato amarillo claro, muy parecido en sus colores a Ángela, pero este gatito tenía 2 colas y algunas rayas negras en las patas y las colas, la pequeña gata despierta y empieza a maullar.

-por eso te e creado a ti, tú de ahora en adelante serás la protectora de mi hija, no te separaras de ella entendido- dice la alicornio mirando seriamente a la gatita y esta asiente con la cabeza y maúlla.

-perfecto creo que es hora de llevarte con Luna- dice la alicornio y coloca en su lomo a Ángela aun inconsciente y abre un portal frente a ella y los cruzan las 3.

Ellas aparecen en un parque de Manehattan.

-Esto me traía recuerdos- dice la yegua mientras pensaba en aquella noche en que dejo a Ángela en aquella canasta para que luego Luna la encontrara, esto genera una lagrima en la mejilla de la yegua, en verdad le dolía recordar eso.

-Luna no está lejos, ve por ella- dice la alicornio encapuchada refiriéndose a la gatita esta da un maullido y corre a buscar a Luna.

La yegua encapuchada acomoda con cuidado a Ángela inconsciente contra un árbol y luego pasa a darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós hija mía- dice la alicornio y desaparece entre las sombras.


	15. Chapter 15

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 15. Los ojos del gato.

Ángela despierta en la enfermería de canterlot muy desorientada y confundida, no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado recientemente, su mente estaba en blanco, esta mira a su alrededor y ve a su madre la princesa Luna, dormida en un sofá cercano a su cama, Ángela sintió algo de culpa por el estado de su madre, no sabía a qué se debía el por qué estaba en la enfermería, pero sentía que era por su culpa, sea lo que sea que le allá pasado la que sufrió mas fue su madre.

Ángela se queda mirando a Luna dormir desde su cama cuando en eso nota algo moverse entre los cascos de Luna, Ángela se levanta y lo que ve es a una gatita amarilla dormir entre los cascos de Luna, al principio no le toma mucha importancia, pero en eso nota que la gata tiene 2 colas, cosa que extraño un poco a Ángela. Luna despierta y en eso inmediatamente abrasa a Ángela fuertemente rodeándola con sus cascos y aferrándose con fuerza.

-¡estaba muy preocupada!- dice Luna con ansiedad y preocupación.

-madre… no… no entiendo ¿qué paso?- dice Ángela confundida, no recordaba nada, no recuerda lo que pazo los últimos días.

-¿cómo que, que paso? Acaso… no…. ¿No recuerdas nada?- dice Luna un poco confundida y preocupada.

-siento decir que no madre- dice Ángela confundida.

-no importa lo importante es que estas aquí- dice Luna y la abraza.

-¿Qué es lo que abra pasado para que este así?- se preguntaba Ángela. Se empieza a escuchar un maullido, Ángela y Luna miran al suelo y lo que ven es la pequeña gatita paseándose y pasando entre los cascos de Luna y Ángela.

-¿De dónde salió esta gatita?- dice Ángela con ternura.

-ella fue la que te encontró- dice Luna.

-¿Dónde me encontró?- dice Ángela muy confundida.

-hija… desapareciste por 4 días enteros, esta gatita te encontró en un parque, me guio a ti- dice Luna.

- 4 días… no recuerdo nada- dice Ángela algo confundida.

-ya después te explicare todo cariño, iré a avisarle a tu tía Celestia que ya despertaste- dice Luna y se retira.

Ángela se queda en su cama mirando a la gatita fijamente y esta le devolvía la mirada.

-no sé por qué…. Pero me resultas algo familiar, como si…. No lo sé…. – dice Ángela mientras miraba a la gatita, como respuesta solo recibe un dulce maullido de parte de la gatita y esta se acerca a Ángela para que le acaricie las orejas, acción que ella hace.

-qué extraño, ya no siento ese algo que me perturba, no sé cuánto tiempo quede inconsciente pero… pese a ya llevar 4 días de haberme inyectado al ultima dosis, no siento esas punzadas o dolores de cabeza que me provocaba el contenerlo, ¿Qué me abra pasado en esos 4 días? ¿Acaso me paso algo que me libro de este mal? No lo sé, y solo el tiempo dirá si en verdad estoy curada- pensaba Ángela.

Al poco tiempo llega su tía Celestia junto con Luna, las cuales se quedan charlando un rato con Ángela, preguntándole como se sentía y si recordaba algo de lo que paso los 4 días que estuvo ausente, para lo que Ángela no sabía que responder, no recordaba nada, de hecho, lo último que recordaba era subirse al tren con su tía Celestia para ir a la inauguración del tren eléctrico en Manehattan.

-Les juro… no recuerdo nada madre, si lo supiera se los diría- dice Ángela mientras abrazaba a la gatita y veía como esta jugaba con sus dos colas, cosa que la hacía sentir una gran ternura ante la gatita.

-Bueno hija… está bien- dice Luna.

-hermana creo que es hora de que eleves la luna no crees- dice Celestia con un tono inexpresivo.

-…. Si…. Tienes razón hermana- dice Luna algo extrañada y sale de la habitación de Ángela.

Celestia mira como Luna se retira de la habitación y cuando se asegura de que se ha ido ella cierra la puerta usando su magia.

-¿pasa algo Tía?- dice Ángela algo extrañada.

-estas segura que no recuerdas nada, no importa si es algo que te avergüence o te de miedo decir, te prometo que no le diré a nadie, tengo que saber- dice Celestia con severidad, para lo que Ángela se incomoda y se pone nerviosa.

-no se… porque….- dice Ángela mientras a la vez pensaba- ¡acaso sabe que yo soy Mare Do Well! NO, tranquila, quizás sea otra cosa, agás lo que agás, digas lo que digas, no te delates, eso sería muy estúpido de tu parte Ángela.

Celestia miraba a Ángela con severidad- recuerda que soy tu Tía, puedes confiar en mí, dímelo- dice Celestia con un tono que en parte era más tranquilizador, pero se seguía sintiendo algo incómodo, parecía la dinámica de policía bueno y malo impuesto por Celestia, cosa que presionaba a Ángela y esta sentía la necesidad de contarle. Celestia ya había deducido lo que Ángela hace siempre que se ausenta, siendo Mare Do Well.

De repente la gatita se pone entre Ángela y Celestia y mira fijamente a los ojos a Celestia, esta se extraña un poco por como la miraba la gata, sus penetrantes ojos amarillos empezaban a penetrar el alma de Celestia, dicen que mirar a través de los ojos es ver la ventana del alma, pues la gata podía ver la de Celestia sin problema, por un instante Celestia parece entrar en trance, quedando completamente inexpresiva.

-Tía ¿pasa algo?- dice Ángela un poco extrañada por el cambio repentino de Celestia.

-que….. No nada…. Si no recuerdas nada entonces te dejare descansar- dice Celestia mientras agitaba la cabeza y daba la media vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Qué es lo que le abra pasado?- piensa Ángela mientras ve a su tía retirarse. La gata brinca ante los pies de Ángela desconcentrándola de lo que pensaba.

-AAAAHHHH pero que linda, ¿quieres estar con migo verdad? ¿Quieres ser mi mascota?- dice Ángela con un tono de ternura para lo que la gata responde con un ronroneo.

Ángela se queda con la gata, en un principio su madre y su tía Celestia no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero para sorpresa de Ángela, ambas cambiaron de opinión muy rápido con solo ver a la gata a los ojos.

Con respecto al nombre que decidieron ponerle a la gata en realidad fue la misma gata quien lo a escogido, Ángela y luna pusieron una serie de nombres en una urna y sacaban un nombre al azar, en un principio le querían poner algodón de nieve, pero la gata hizo un sonido extraño que daba a entender que no le gustaba nada, siguieron intentando, sacaron otro nombre el cual era Naomi, y la gata reacciono de la misma forma, siguieron intentando y la gata reaccionaba de igual o peor manera con cada nombre que sacaban de la urna.

-ninguno de los nombres le gusta- dice Ángela.

-Si lo sé, es muy berrinchuda- dice Luna.

-Bueno, yo habría actuado igual si me hubieras intentado poner el nombre de Marian o Charlotte- dice Ángela.

-hollé Marian era mi primera opción para ti- dice Luna.

-enserio…- dice Ángela algo incomoda.

-no, era broma- dice Luna y ríe un poco.

-Oh madre, por un momento…. Bueno, se me ocurrió algo- dice Ángela.

-que mi cielo- dice Luna.

-qué tal si dejamos que ella saque un papel de la urna y el que saque ese le ponemos, le guste o no- dice Ángela.

-No es mala idea- dice Luna.

Y tal y como dijo Ángela ella le acercaron la urna con los papeles de nombres a la gata y esta introdujo su cabeza y saca uno entre los dientes. Luna lo toma y lee el nombre algo extrañada.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunta Ángela.

-Kirara- dice Luna algo extrañada, y la gatita da un maullido suave demostrando que si le gustaba el nombre. Ángela toma el papel y lo lee.

-Hay madre ¿pero de donde sacaste este nombre tan extraño?- dice Ángela.

-yo… yo no lo escribí- dice Luna.

-Yo tampoco- dice Ángela confundida y ambas voltean a ver a la gatita con extrañeza, en eso la gata las mira a los ojos por unos instantes, Luna y Ángela no reaccionan por un instante, pero luego entran en sí.

-Kirara es un lindo nombre ¿no crees madre?- dice Ángela con una sonrisa.

-si hija tienes razón, le queda muy bien- dice Luna y sonríe, la gata da un ronroneo muy tierno que termina cautivando a Luna y Ángela y estas la toman y la abrasan y acarician sus orejas.

Luego de ese primer día, la gata se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Ángela, pese a que los médicos la sacaron del edificio, una vez que apagaron las luces esta logro escabullirse y de alguna forma, entrar a la habitación cerrada de Ángela.

La gata se queda mirando a Ángela dormir, y en eso nota algo, Ángela empieza a retorcerse en su cama, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la gata inmediatamente brinca hasta la cama de Ángela y se posiciona frente a ella, es entonces que los ojos de la gata brillan y un leve brillo morado brota de la boca de Ángela y entra por la boca de la gata, una vez que termino, Ángela deja de retorcerse y duerme pacíficamente, la gata se acurruca junto a ella con cuidado de no despertarla y se duerme a su lado.

Pasan un par de días y Ángela sale de alta de la enfermería de Canterlot, en ocasiones escucha rumores sobre un extraño sucesos que devasto el bosque Everfree para lo que Ángela se queda pensando en si tiene alguna relación con lo de su desaparición, según parece fue un problema que se resolvió rápido, coincidentemente en esos 4 días que se ausento, ella intenta forzarse a recordar, pero nada, no hay nada de ese suceso en su mente, no recuerda nada, su mente está en blanco totalmente.

Cuando por fin logro librarse de los ojos vigilantes de las enfermeras y en concreto de su madre, ella regreso a su guarida en la cueva, todo estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado la última vez, con excepción de un pequeño detalle, las plantas, las jeringas, los frascos con veneno de la black Beauty, ya no estaban habían desaparecido, cosa que por un instante exalto y desespero a Ángela.

-¡NO! ¡DONDE ESTÁN!- decía Ángela mientras buscaba desesperadamente en cada rincón de la cueva, buscando una dosis más del veneno, algo sorprendente es que cuando estaba internada ni siquiera se acordaba de que se inyectaba esa basura, a hora que retorno a su cueva estaba sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia.

-¡NO! ¡LO NECESITO! ¡SOLO UNA E IRÉ POR MÁS FLORES EN OTRA OCASIÓN, NECESITO UNA DOSIS YA PROCESADA!- decía Ángela ya desesperada, necesitaba una dosis pero ya, su mente y su cuerpo se la exigían pese a que ya no es necesaria. Entre tanta búsqueda y no encontrar nada ella pierde el control y empieza a hacer un desastre en su cueva, aventando las cosas con violencia y desespero.

Luego de tanto desmadre, encuentra una dosis escondida entre sus cajas de historietas.

-¡por fin jeje! ¡Ven… ven con mami!- decía Ángela muy ansiosa mientras tomaba el frasco con una cara que denotaba desesperación, ella no se había dado cuenta pero ya dependía de esa sustancia, haciéndose una adicta en el más puro sentido de la palabra.

Ángela al no encontrar jeringas toma un gotero para introducir el líquido por sus ojos, dado a que así era más fácil que el veneno entre en su sistema circulatorio, aún más que beberlo.

Ángela da un suspiro y se prepara para introducir esa cosa en su ojo izquierdo cuando un maullido la interrumpe. Ángela mira a su alrededor y no encuentra nada.

-Supongo que fue mi imaginación- dice Ángela preparándose para introducirlo el veneno de la black Beauty en su ojo pero de repente se escucha otro maullido más cerca, Ángela baja la mirada y ve a Kirara a sus cascos observándola con sus penetrantes ojos, para lo que Ángela se incomoda.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- dice Ángela confundida, como respuesta solo obtiene una mirada más penetrante de su gata.

Ángela se queda paralizada por unos instantes, solo mirando directamente a la gata a los ojos, se quedan así por algunos minutos, cuando Ángela entra en sí, ella mira el frasco y luego mira a la gata.

-ya no necesito de esto- dice Ángela y arroja el frasco estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared de la cueva y despedazándose en miles de pedazos.

-creo que ya casi es hora de cenar, mañana empezare las rondas, además aun me siento un poco cansada, necesito descansar un poco más- dice Ángela levantándose y la gata da un maullido muy enternecedor, Ángela la levanta y la coloca en su lomo y abre un portal frente a ella para retornar a canterlot.


	16. Chapter 16

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 16. Todos tienen Secretos.

Pasan varios días desde que Ángela adopto a la gata Kirara como su mascota, y tal y como esperaban una vez que Ángela se ha recuperado del todo, volvió a las andadas, buscando cada oportunidad que tiene para escabullirse a su cueva y ponerse el traje de Mare do Well para salir a combatir el crimen de equestria, sin embargo, por estas acciones suyas no se ha percatado de que su madre también tiene secretos. Usando una serie de portales para ir de una ciudad a otra, en solo cuestión de segundo, patrulla las ciudades, encargándose de criminales de todo tipo, en un solo día ya había capturado a más de una docena de maleantes por toda equestria y llevarlos a las autoridades locales. Desde simples ladrones hasta asaltantes y criaturas violentas, Ángela en solo segundos acababa con ellos, pese a que su recuperación fue lenta, ahora que está perfectamente sana esta mejor que nunca, ella misma se siente con más energías, más fuerza, más velocidad, estaba mejor que nunca, como si se hubiera vuelto más poderosa que nunca.

Sin embargo pese a moverse más rápido que nunca, alguien la está siguiendo muy de cerca, vigilándola desde las sombras un ser ya antes visto la está observando, pasan los días y Ángela no se percata, sin embargo, con el tiempo empieza a sentir miradas sobre ella, cosa que la empieza a incomodar, y a pesar de no poder identificar quien o que la observa, puede sentirlo.

Luego de darle una fuerte paliza a unos asaltantes y dejarlos inconscientes, Ángela los ata de cascos y los deja colgados en un sitio donde las autoridades los puedan ver, una vez hecho esto Ángela regresa a su cueva en el bosque, en donde se quita su traje.

-¡sé que me observas! ¡Puedo oír tu respiración! ¡Sal ahora o saldrás lastimado!- dice Ángela con severidad.

De entre las sombras surge una figura muy familiar la cual Ángela no esperaba.

-¿Kirara? ¿Eras tú la que me estabas siguiendo?- dice Ángela confundida al ver a su gata frente a ella y como respuesta solo obtiene un maullido y la gata corre hacia ella y salta en sus cascos.

-pero…. ¿Qué clase de animal eres? ¿Cómo puedes seguirme al paso con tanta facilidad?- dice Ángela mientras mira a su gata con extrañeza, y su gata solo le limita a ronronear.

-¿Qué raro? De donde abras salido, digo…. es la primera vez que veo un animal como tú- dice Ángela y la mira a los ojos, la gata solo se limita a maullar otra vez.

-me debo estar volviendo loca- dice Ángela mientras agitaba la cabeza, la gata vuelve a maullar y la mira a los ojos, para lo que Ángela se queda paralizada por un par de segundos y luego vuelve en sí.

-regresemos a casa… mañana tendremos visita de unas amigas de mamá- dice Ángela con un tono inexpresivo y toma a la gata, llevándola de vuelta a canterlot .

Ángela llega al castillo entrando por la puerta de enfrente, dado a que supuestamente había regresado al bosque, al entrar no encuentra a su madre pero si a su tía Celestia.

-tía ¿Dónde está mi madre?- pregunta Ángela.

-oh, ella salió, volverá para cenar- dice Celestia.

-Mi madre ¿salió? ¿A dónde?- pregunta Ángela.

-nosotras no te preguntamos nada cuando te ausentas- contesta Celestia un poco molesta, en parte porque sabe el secreto de Ángela pero también porque sabe que es lo que oculta Luna.

-tía…. Lo…. Lo….- dice Ángela nerviosa.

-lo se… sé que es lo que haces cuando te ausentas, as considerado en el peligro que te metes todos los días que te pones la máscara, si algo te pasara, tu madre no lo resistirá- dice Celestia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta nerviosa.

- ese día en el tren, dices que no recuerdas nada, y no sé hasta qué punto sea verdad pero… pude oír tu voz, pude escuchar como sufrías, pude escuchar como gritabas de dolor- dice Celestia con severidad.

-Lo siento pero…. Si no hacía algo, tú y los demás pasajeros no estarían vivos- dice Ángela apenada. Celestia suspira.

-¿Mi madre lo sabe?- pregunta Ángela nerviosa.

-aun no…. Siendo sincera no sé si decirle, se lo peligroso que esto conllevara si continuas con esto, pero… también sé que has hecho un buen trabajo y que decirle a tu madre solo la mortificara, y por ello no le diré, aun- dice Celestia.

-gracias tía- dice Ángela muy agradecida.

-El tiempo dirá si guardare el secreto, pero debes entender que ella tarde o temprano se enterara- dice Celestia con severidad, para lo que Ángela traga saliva. Celestia agita la cabeza y da media vuelta y se retira, Ángela voltea a y nota a su gata posada sobre una mesa mirando con una mirada penetrante a Celestia.

-¿Por qué miras así a mi tía Celestia?- dice Ángela extrañada, la gata solo agita la cabeza y maúlla.

Pasa el anochecer y Luna llega apenas a tiempo para cenar con el resto de su familia.

-¿a dónde fuiste madre?- pregunta Ángela al ver a Luna apenas llegar.

-em… por ahí- dijo Luna aunque no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa que se estaba marcando en su cara.

-¿Qué raro? No es normal que mi madre se ausente así, no es la primera vez, últimamente ella y yo hemos llegado al mismo tiempo, ósea bien tarde, yo estoy fuera combatiendo el crimen bajo la máscara como Mare do Well. ¿Pero ella? no creo que haga lo mismo- piensa Ángela mientras mira a su madre sentarse y en eso voltea a ver a Celestia y nota en su rostro una cara que indicaba que ella estaba algo irritada- sea lo que sea, supongo que no le agrada a mi tía Celestia, le preguntaría, pero…. No lo sé… con eso de que ya sabe mi identidad no me gustaría que ella se le ocurra decir la razón de mis ausencias.

- Bien entonces… hermana quería comentar algo con tigo- dice Luna muy animada.

-¿de qué quieres hablar hermana?- dice Celestia.

-asola- dice Luna con un tono de voz muy bajo, cosa que extraña aún más a Ángela. Luna y Celestia se dirigen a una habitación aislada y empiezan a hablar.

-dado a todo lo que ha pasado, se ha pospuesto la gala del galope, quería saber si bueno, ya se han arreglado barias cosas ¿podríamos….? ¿Restablecer la fecha?- dice Luna.

-creí que aviamos acordado cancelar la gala de este año y esperar hasta el siguiente- dice Celestia.

-si lo sé pero…. Quiero dar un anuncio en ese baile- dice Luna.

-Luna…. Acaso tu...- dice Celestia.

-Si- dice Luna algo sonrojada.

-hermana… no puedes- dice Celestia.

-¿por qué no? nadie dijo nada por Cadance y ella es mucho menor que yo- dice Luna.

-Lo se hermana pero…- dice Celestia.

-han pasado 7 años des que lo... otra cosa es que tu apenas te enteraste hace 3 semanas y por eso estas molesta- dice Luna.

-Debiste decírmelo ¡somos hermanas!- dice Celestia algo irritada.

-lo se… lo se… pero… es que, no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarían tú y Ángela- dice Luna.

-¡¿y cómo crees que lo tome ahora?!- dice Celestia refiriéndose a Ángela.

-Ángela ya está grande y es menos cascarrabias como alguien que conozco- dice Luna. Celestia da un suspiro y hace una cara de enojo, sabía que se refería a ella.

-está bien, tu ganas hermana, la gala será en 3 semanas, antes tengo que arreglar unas cosas con los demás reinos- dice Celestia.

-¡oh gracias hermana!- dice Luna.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

-¿de qué tanto hablaran? Se preguntaba Ángela mientras comía el postre de la cena, y voltea a ver a su gata, la cual estaba jugando con una vieja pelota de estambre -¿de dónde la saco?- se preguntaba Ángela mientras a la ves sentía ternura por la escena.

Pasan las horas y como siempre Ángela solo durmió poco menos de 4 horas, ella se levantó temprano, aún era de noche y al ver que no había actividad en las ciudades, decidió dar otra ronda al bosque negro y nuevamente lo encuentra repleto de telarañas.

-no puede ser, dejo de venir por un tiempo y este lugar se infesta otra vez- dice Ángela con fastidio.

De repente Ángela es atacada por la espalda, para lo que ella rápidamente reacciona dándose la vuelta y de un solo puñetazo atravesando la coraza de la araña.

-¡nunca aprenden, es obvio que no tienen cerebro!- dice Ángela mientras esquivaba los ataques de dos arañas más que iban por ella.

-WOW…. Soy yo o son más grandes de lo normal- dice Ángela asombrada por el gran tamaño que han alcanzado muchas de las arañas. De repente barias arañas más le llegan por la espalda.

-creo… creo que las subestime, no son tan idiotas- dice Ángela mientras se intentaba levantar, pero en eso una telaraña le aprisiona uno de sus cascos y en eso siente un gran ardor.

-¿Pero qué…?- dice Ángela y en eso se da cuenta que sobre el lomo de todas las arañas que la atacaba se ubicaba un símbolo rojo en forma de calavera, ella mira a su alrededor y ve a docenas de esqueletos e arañas muertas.

-hay no- dice Ángela y en eso recuerda.

Flashback.

Cuando Ángela era una potrilla de 10 años y vivió esos 3 meces con Lucían, en una ocasión ella fue atacada por una manada de arañas, en ese instante Ángela estaba a punto de transformarse en ese demonio, pero Lucían llego a tiempo y se deshizo de las arañas.

-¡¿Qué eran esas cosas?!- dice Ángela algo asustada.

-eran arañas de los arboles oscuros, son una especia de araña gigante que solo habitan en este bosque, porque son vulnerables a la luz- explica Lucia.

-Esas cosa son terribles por poco me comen- dice Ángela algo asustada.

-no son tanto, una vez que domines mejor tus habilidades no te será difícil matarlas con tus propios cascos, de las que te debes de preocupar y tener más cuidado son de las arañas tejedoras de la muerte- dice Lucían.

-¿por… por qué?- pregunta Ángela.

- esas arañas son más grandes, más fuertes, más agresivas y su telaraña se caracteriza por estar cubierta de una resina altamente corrosiva, te quemara al contacto cuando está fresca la resina- dice Lucían.

-¿do... Donde se encuentran esas arañas?- pregunta Ángela algo temerosa.

- cuando vine aquí, estas tierras estaban infestadas por ambas especies y estas luchaban las unas contra las otras, me tomo mucho despejar esta parte del bosque, me tomo mucho en matar a las tejedoras de la muerte, las de árboles son más como cucarachas por lo que no me importa mucho, pero en verdad, si ves a una tejedora de la muerte, mejor corre por que no vienen solas, podrás identificarlas al ver una calavera roja en su lomo- le explica Lucían.

Fin del Flashback.

-¡Demonios, esas cosas debieron haber acabado con todas las arañas de árbol!- dice Ángela mientras miraba como su casco se regeneraba lentamente.

-¿tendré que huir? ¡No! ¡Ya no soy la débil y cobarde potrilla de hace 6 años!- dice Ángela y hace brillar su cuerno y dispara poderosos rayos contra las arañas gigantes.

-¡NINGÚN INSECTO COMO USTEDES ME VENCERÁ!- dice Ángela y dispara una onda expansiva que repele a un gran número de arañas.

-jeje, sabía que no me ganarían- dice Ángela.

Pero de repente de entre la tierra surgen barias arañas las cuales la toman desprevenida y la envuelven rápidamente en un capullo.

Dentro del capullo Ángela sentía como la resina por la que estaba recubierta la telaraña la empieza a consumir, ella intenta liberarse antes de ser consumida por las telarañas, Ángela empieza a sangrar, y el asido de su sangre hace reacción al contacto con la telaraña provocando una nube de veneno que adormece a Ángela, eran 2 toxinas diferentes las de la telaraña y la del black Beauty, pese a su resistencia a las toxinas al ser la primera vez que se expone a este veneno, logra provocarle un efecto, aunque no muy fuerte, ella estaba paralizada y adormilada mientras continuaba quemándose con la toxina de la telaraña, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo luchaba por regenerarse, estando en un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar.

Estos capullos eran hechos con el propósito de licuar la presa capturada y así hacer una pre-digestión antes de que las arañas decidan comer.

Dado al factor curativo de Ángela le tomaría más tiempo del esperado ser licuada por el capullo de telaraña, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ángela estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando…. De repente un rugido de jaguar se escucha, y una llamarada es disparada contra el capullo de Ángela, quemando el capullo y desintegrándolo en segundos, sin embardo, ella no es afectada por las llamas, como si esta no la tocaran. Ángela cae al suelo apenas consiente e intenta levantarse, pero sus patas aún estaban muy lastimadas y no estaban del todo regeneradas. Pero logra ver un gran gato, aún más grande que las arañas luchando contra estas, y de repente esta arremete contra Ángela llevándosela de la escena volando en una estela de fuego.


	17. Chapter 17

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 17. Una mascota muy especial.

Ángela recobra el conocimiento, al principio no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero cuando la vista se le aclaro pudo distinguir que se encontraba en su cueva.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se preguntaba Ángela mientras se levantaba, en eso siente un fuerte ardor en la espalda y parte de las patas, ella revisa sus cuerpo, lo que encuentra son barias quemaduras químicas que aún no habían terminado de sanar.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que… que… esas arañas me envolvieron en un capullo y luego….- pensaba Ángela mientras se dirigía a un espejo para ver mejor sus quemaduras – esas arañas sí que son peligrosas, no sé qué me paso que me lance contra ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, fue puro impulso mío- poco a poco sus quemaduras químicas se iban curando lentamente serrándose sus heridas y desvaneciéndose en su piel hasta quedar completamente liza y suave.

Ángela se levanta y se dirige al refrigerador para sacar una botella con cidra de manzana bien fría, Ángela la destapa y la bebe toda de un solo sorbo, pero aun sentía sed, por lo que hace lo mismo con otras 4 botellas más.

-Siempre que me lastimo demasiado me da una sed y un hambre incontenible después de haberme sanado todas mis heridas, supongo que es parte de mi metabolismo o algo así- pensaba Ángela mientras tomaba su sexta botella de sidra. Ella toma una serie de pastelillos del refrigerador y se dirige al sofá para descansar un poco, en eso un bulto le llama la atención, ella se acerca con cautela y lo que ve es a su gatita Kirara aparentemente dormida, Ángela se acerca más y lo que ve la deja sin aliento, su gata estaba cubierta de sangre, inmediatamente suelta la comida y corre a abrasarla.

-¡¿pero que te paso?!- dijo asustada y en eso nota algunas heridas abiertas y algunas quemaduras químicas. La gata no respondía ante sus gritos, pero para su fortuna aun respiraba, pero muy levemente. La gata despierta y da un leve maullido.

-¡qué bueno, aun sigues aquí con migo!- dice Ángela algo aliviada pero aun preocupada.

La gata intenta levantarse pero se le dificultaba un poco, estaba muy cansada y adolorida.

-No…. Mejor descansa- dice Ángela mientras recostaba a la gata en su sofá.

Ángela observa a su gata dormir y en eso nota que las heridas de su gata también se están regenerando pero aun ritmo más lento que el de ella, para lo que ella queda asombrada y perpleja. Luego de un rato la gata despierta aun con barias heridas y esta empieza a lamer sus heridas en eso Ángela queda aún más sorprendida al notar que las heridas de la gata se regeneran todavía más rápido cuando la gata pasa su lengua por sus heridas abiertas. Pronto más que parecer que estaba lamiendo sus heridas parecía que la gata se estaba aseando como cualquier otro gato lo hace pasando su lengua por todo su pelaje.

-tu…. Tu…. ¿eres como yo?- dice Ángela confundida, la gata solo la mira.

-¿sabes quién soy verdad? O…. lo que soy ¿no?- dice Ángela, para lo que la gata solo le maúlla.

-tu sabes de donde provengo…. Acaso…. ¿Fuiste enviada a protegerme o estar a mi lado?- dice Ángela confundida. La gata solo se le acerca a Ángela para que esta le acaricie las orejas.

-pero que estoy pensando…. Yo estoy intentando hablar con tigo como si pudieras comunicarte con migo…. Pero…. En verdad me gustaría que supieras hablar o por lómenos escribir, tengo muchas preguntas sobre quien soy y lo que soy, y no sé por qué, pero creo que tú sabes algo- dice Ángela mientras acariciaba las orejas de la gata -Tú me salvaste verdad, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero… te lo agradezco- le dice Ángela a su gata.

Ángela mira un reloj y en eso se exalta.

-¡Por mi tía Celestia es muy tarde!- dice Ángela y toma a la gata sin avisar cosa que exalta a la gata, ella abre un portal frente a ellas y lo cruzan regresando a Canterlot en un parpadeo, apareciendo en el cuarto de Ángela, esta deja a la gata en la cama y entra inmediatamente al baño para arreglarse.

-¡mis tías no han de tardar en llegar!- dice Ángela mientras se veía al espejo y naturalmente tenía el cabello como escoba barrida, para lo que hace levitar un peine y empieza el doloroso proceso de peinarse, dado a que tenía muchos cabellos enredados, le dolía la acción de desenredárselos con el cepillo e incluso se llegó a arrancar algunos cabellos. Luego de haber terminado para sorpresa de ella encuentra barias telarañas enredadas en el peine.

-si mi tía Rarity me mira así dirá que otra vez estuve husmeando el ático del castillo- decía mientras miraba las telarañas que se sacó del cabello. Hacia años cuando ella era una potrilla le gustaba mucho explorar los rincones más inhóspitos y desolados de canterlot, entrando a los áticos, sótanos y calabozos de canterlot, para lo cual siempre terminaba con la crin y cola enredadas, sucias y con telarañas atoradas.

Una vez que termino con su crin empezó por su cola, rápidamente pasa el cepillo una y otra vez por su cola enredada, cosa que le generaba dolor al arrancarse algunos cabellos de su cola. No eran demasiado frecuentes las visitas de sus tías favoritas (las mane six) a menos que fuera una celebración especial, por lo que ella quería estar lo más presentable posible, claro sin exagerar tampoco.

Mientras tanto en su cama se encontraba la gata acicalándose y acomodándose su pelaje usando su lengua como peine y humectante.

Se escucha un toquido en su puerta- Cariño tus tías ya llegaron- dice Luna a través de la puerta.

-¡si bajo en 5 minutos!- dice Ángela desde el baño.

-Cariño ¿no sabes dónde está la gata?- pregunta Luna.

-la gata… ¡sí! Esta con migo- responde ella mientras toma una secadora de cabello.

-Okei, cielo te esperaremos abajo, y trae a la gata con tigo que tu tía Fluttershy tiene muchas ganas de conocerla- dice Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta y se retira.

Una vez que Ángela termino de prepararse (dado a que había terminado muy sucia luego de su pelea con las arañas) ella sale súbitamente del baño con una serie de peines, aromatizantes, perfumes, geles, etc. y voltea a ver a la gata con una cara que incomodaba a esta. Pero esa mirada de Ángela cambia al ver que el desaliñado y sucio pelaje de la gata estaba intacto y reluciente.

-¿a qué horas te aseaste?-dice Ángela extrañada al ver a la gata limpia y presentable. Como respuesta la gata acicala su pata delantera.

-Okei, que practico…. Pero un poco asqueroso- dice Ángela con inexpresividad, y sin avisar dispara una serie de perfumes y aromatizantes sobre la gata, esta se tira al suelo y empieza a toser.

-no exageres que es solo una parte de lo que tenía planeado hacer con tigo… pero bueno tu pelaje ya está reluciente por lo que solo te falta una cosa- dice Ángela y se dirige a un cajón y saca un listón, el cual ata en forma de moño a la gata.

-¡listo, awa! ¡Qué tierna te ves!- dice Ángela con ternura mientras observa como el moño contrastaba con el pelaje amarillo de la gata. La gata solo se queda paralizada sin emoción aparente, le daba igual el listón rojo que Ángela le había atado al cuello.

-bueno ya es tarde, hay alguien que quiere conocerte- dice Ángela mientras toma a la gata y se dirigen a la parte de abajo en donde se encontraban las demás.

Todas dan un leve grito de ternura, excepto Fluttershy cuyo grito de ternura y emoción se escuchó por todo canterlot. Esta volo hasta la gata, la tomo y la abraso fuertemente.

-¡pero que lindura! ¡En verdad eres una cosita muy tierna! Pareces un bebe con esos ojitos tan lindos y este tamañito que tienes!- dice Fluttershy con ternura y emoción, la gata al principio se asustó e incómodo por el repentino trato de Fluttershy, pero al poco tiempo le empezó a gustar los cariñitos que le decía y esta se acurruco en sus cascos.

-Hola tía Twilight- dice Ángela mientras recibía a Twilight con un abrazo.

-hola Ángela- dice Twilight.

-pero ya cuanto has crecido, creo que incluso dentro de un par de años vas a arrebasar a tu madre- dice Rarity mientras le daba un abraso a Ángela.

-Hola dulzura- dice Appel Jack.

-me creerán que solo venimos porque Fluttershy nos rogo que todas la acompañáramos a ver a esa gata- dice Rainbow Dash con inexpresividad mientras veía a Fluttershy con la gata en cascos.

-oh Rainbow no seas así, o me vas a negar que esta gatita es una de las cosas más lindas y tiernas que has visto- dice Fluttershy mostrándole la gatita.

-pues…..- dice Rainbow Dash.

-vamos Dashie no seas aguafiestas y amargada- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si tu solo deja que Fluttershy se divierta, sabes cómo le gustan los animales, además esa gata si es linda aunque claro no tanto como mi opal- dice Rarity.

-sí, pero no entiendo por qué tuve que venir yo- dice Rainbow Dash algo fastidiada.

-por qué Fluttershy te lo pidió personalmente y tú le dijiste que si- dice Pinkie Pie riendo.

-oh, cierto- dice Rainbow quien difícilmente se niega a un favor que le pida Fluttershy.

-esta gata es muy curiosa- dice Appel Jack con ternura.

-si pero…. No reconozco su especie, no recuerdo haber visto a una gata igual en alguno de mis libros- dice Twilight.

-¿y eso que significa?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no lo sé, solo se me hace raro, ¿quizás sea una nueva especie? ¿Fluttershy acaso tu sabes de que raza es?- pregunta Twilight.

-Si es verdad, tú qué sabes todo sobre animales debes saber que raza es- dice Rainbow Dash.

-oh yo…. No sé qué raza sea, es la primera vez que veo una gata como esta- dice Fluttershy.

-que…- dice Rainbow.

-no importa que especie sea, es muy hermosa no creen- dice Fluttershy mostrándole la gata a todas, estas la miran a los ojos y por un momento se quedan paralizadas y luego vuelven en si.

- oh si tienes razón- dice Appel Jack.

-¡SI ES LA COSA MÁS LINDA QUE HE VISTO!, HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA- grita Pinkie Pie.

-tu solo buscas un pretexto para hacer fiestas- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿por qué no Dashie? no tiene nada de malo, ¡de echo al contrario, todos somos felices y nos divertimos mucho en las fiestas!- dice Pinkie.

-bueno… no es mala idea una fiesta, pero no hoy, tenemos que volver- dice Appel Jack.

-¡que! ¡Porque!- dice Pinkie.

-porque tenemos trabajo y deberes- dice Appel Jack.

-tienes razón, yo tengo que hacer 20 vestidos de mi último diseño para la semana que viene- dice Rarity.

-y yo tengo que inaugurar la nueva biblioteca en Ponyville en 2 días, ¡esta será la biblioteca más grande de toda Equestria!- dice Twilight emocionada.

- y yo tengo que ayudar a mi familia a cosechar las manzanas de esta temporada, el invierno ya viene y necesitamos terminar antes de que las nevadas se pongan fuertes- dice Appel Jack.

-Solo vinimos porque Fluttershy nos lo pidió y para darnos un breve descanso- dice Rarity.

-Si… lo entiendo pero…. pero acabaron de llegar ¿pueden por lo menos quedarse a comer?- dice Ángela.

-pero claro que sí, yo no tengo problema y ustedes- dice Rarity.

-si por que no- dice Appel Jack.

-Supongo que no hace falta preguntarle a Fluttershy- dice Rainbow Dash mientras miraba como Fluttershy está jugando con la gata con una bola de estambre.

-¿de dónde la saco?- dice Twilight.

-qué raro, hace un minuto no la tenía- dice Rarity.

Luego de comer y de charlar un rato todas tomaron el siguiente tren de vuelta a Ponyville, Ángela, Luna y Celestia estuvieron hay para despedirlas.

-Nos veremos pronto- dice Twilight despidiéndose de Ángela.

-¿Antes de que se vallan ya recibieron sus boletos para la gala?- pregunta Luna.

-Si pero… creí que se había cancelado- dice Twilight algo extrañada.

-no, solo se pospuso- dice Luna.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso preparare mi mejor vestido- dice Rarity.

-bien entonces estaremos hay princesa- dice Twilight.

-oh Twilight, ya tanto año de conocernos y de que tú te hayas ganado el título de princesa y aun te refieres a mi como princesa cuando somos iguales, solo dime Luna- dice la princesa.

-Y a mí solo Celestia-

-de acuerdo…. Es solo que nunca se me olvidaran aquellos años cuando era su estudiante- dice Twilight.

-yo tampoco- dice Celestia con algo de nostaljia.

-nos veremos pronto prin… digo, Celestia y Luna- dice Twilight mientras subía al tren con sus amigas y partían de canterlot.

Luego de que ellas se hayan retirado se encontraba Ángela en uno de los balcones de su castillo observando el oriente.

-creo que iré a dar una ronda por Equestria- dice ella apareciendo en su cueva y tomando uno de sus trajes de Mare Do Well, sorpresa para ella al ver a su gata ya en la cueba aparentemente esperándola.

-¿Qué pasa Kirara? ¿Quieres acompañarme?- dice Ángela, para que la gata le maúlla en señal de afirmación.

-jeje me gustaría, pero si alguien te ve no les tomara mucho en relacionarte con migo- dice Ángela mientras acaricia las orejas de la gata. Esta hace una cara de molestia y se cubre en una llamarada, Ángela se exalta y retrocede, las llamaradas desaparecen y en su lugar aparece un gigantesco jaguar con dientes de sable y fuego en sus patas.

-¡Ki… kirara…!- dice Ángela impresionada. En eso recuerda que antes de desmallarse en el ataque de las arañas, escucho el rugido de un jaguar.

-lo sabía… eras tú… la que me salvo- dice Ángela aun impresionada por la transformación de su gatita.

-Jeje, en ese caso… creo que no hay problema en que me acompañes- dice Ángela mientras se acerca ante la gigantesca vestía y esta se recuesta.

-¿quieres que…?- dice Ángela, y el gigantesco gato asiente con la cabeza.

Ángela se coloca sobre el lomo del gato montando a la gran vestía- ¡Bien Kirara, veamos de que eres capaz!- dice Ángela emocionada y el jaguar empieza a correr por la cueva y sus patas cubiertas de fuego se envuelven más provocando que se eleven en los aires, Ángela abre un portal frente a ella por el que el gato sale y así en el exterior se aventuren por Equestria, listas para nuevos retos y nuevas aventuras que enfrentaran juntas.


	18. Chapter 18

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 18. Acecino.

Se encontraba Ángela (disfrazada de Mare Do Well)y kirara (en su trasformación de gran felino)patrullando Equestria, luego de un par de horas de patrullaje decidieron descansar en el techo de uno de los edificios, para contemplar el cielo nocturno, la reluciente luna llena en lo alto del cielo nocturno acompañada por una serie de constelaciones.

-esta vez mi madre sí que se esmeró, no crees Kirara- decía Ángela mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno creado por su madre. El gigantesco felino de dos colas ronronea en señal de respuesta.

-no sé pero…. Eh notado a mi madre un poco más alegre de lo habitual, quizás me oculte algo ¿tú qué opinas?- pregunta Ángela, y kirara solo se limita a voltearla a ver.

-jeje, desde que tú me acompañas, ya no me siento tan sola como antes- dice Ángela mientras acaricia las orejas del felino y este ronronea.

De repente algo interrumpe ese momento de calma, un aroma muy familiar cuyos agudos olfatos de Ángela y Kirara logro identificar, ambas empiezan a olfatear el aire, no había duda de lo que era.

-¿tú también lo hueles?- dice Ángela volteando a ver seriamente a su gata y esta asiente con la cabeza – es sangre- dice ella poniéndose nuevamente la máscara y brincando de la cornisa hacia el suelo.

-¡no es muy lejos, cerca de aquí se está llevando a cabo un asesinato!- decía Ángela mientras se deslizaba entre las sombras que le proporcionaban la oscuridad de la noche, deslizándose a toda velocidad sin que nadie pueda percatarse.

Ángela y kirara se adentraron hasta llegar a una zona de casas más pequeñas y edificios de departamentos, este era un vecindario donde abundaba la pobreza y la hambruna, ya hacía tiempo que Ángela había limpiado esta parte de la ciudad del crimen que la infestaba, pero según parece los problemas habían vuelto a empezar.

Ellas llegaron hasta una casa derruida, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero la ventana estaba abierta, Ángela entro a la casa con cautela, mientras que Kirara, dado a su actual gran tamaño y que Ángela le prohibió retomar su forma de gata más pequeña, se quedó esperando afuera. Ángela entro a la casa con cautela, al entrar noto barios muebles tirados y un gran desorden por toda la casa, ella entro a una habitación abierta, al entrar lo primero que noto fue un inmenso charco de sangre, y al menos 5 ponis muertos, destazados con los órganos salidos, ella miro al frente y vio aun poni vestido de negro con una capucha que le tapaba la cara, este no se movía, solo miraba los cuerpos de los ponis muertos en el suelo.

Ángela no se movió, ella miro al poni y pudo notar un cuchillo ensangrentado en su casco izquierdo.

La escena impacto a Ángela, dado a la forma de actuar de este acecino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice Mare Do Well.

-por qué se lo merecían- responde el poni encapuchado y sale por la ventana, Ángela lo sigue, empezando una persecución por los edificios, pese a que al parecer se trataba de un poni terrestre este se movía demasiado rápido y era muy ágil, subiendo por las escaleras de incendio y evadiendo a Ángela, cosa que la impresionaba, era la primera vez, que un poni esquivaba sus envestidas y ataques con tanta facilidad, Ángela intento derribarlo en más de una ocasión, pero el poni podía preveer sus ataques, para lo que reaccionaba demasiado rápido y los eludía con facilidad. El poni logro llegar al techo de uno de los edificios en donde Ángela lo siguió, este pese a ya llevar bastante tiempo de empezada la persecución el poni no parecía mostrar signos de cansancio.

Es entonces que Kirara interviene apareciendo de pronto frente al poni, este en lugar de asustarse (como la mayoría de los ponis que la ven por primera vez) se quita la capucha y la usa para torear a kirara usándola para enceguecerla por unos instantes y brincas sobre ella y seguir su camino para el escape, kirara molesta incendia la capucha y ambas, Ángela y kirara corren para atrapar al poni el cual corría bastante rápido y era muy ágil moviéndose con facilidad entre los edificios.

-Kirara esto no funcionara si seguimos así ¡tú ve por esa dirección y yo iré por la otra!- dice Ángela y la gigantesca gata asiente, ambas rompen la formación yéndose por distintos lados, se encontraba en los techos de los edificios, el poni brincaba de un edificio al otro con gran facilidad, pero de repente Ángela quien había usado su hechizo de tele trasportación, aparece frente a él.

-¡ya basta, me vas a decir por qué lo hiciste!- dice Ángela.

- ellos me la debían, no tienes idea de todo lo que me han hecho- dice el poni seriamente.

-aun así… no creo que allá sido razón suficiente para lo que les hiciste- dice Ángela.

-eso crees- dice el poni dando media vuelta y corre hacia la dirección contraria, pero kirara le obstruye el paso apareciendo de pronto frente a él. El poni estaba rodeado, en la cima de un edificio de 7 pisos de altura.

-no tienes a donde huir- dice Ángela.

-eso no es verdad- dice el poni retrocediendo lentamente de espaldas, dirigiéndose hacia el borde del edificio.

-¡Espera ¿qué vas a hacer?!- dice Ángela. El poni estaba a punto de dejarse caer, kirara intenta detenerlo, pero el poni saca de repente un cuchillo y lo arroja contra el gato impactándose en su pecho, el poni se deja caer, y tanto Ángela como Kirara logran escuchar el impacto del poni.

-¡KIRARA!- dice Ángela quien se acerca a su gata algo preocupada, esta había recibido un fuerte golpe, esta le quita el cuchillo del pecho, el felino da un rugido de dolor, pese a ser un golpe directo en el pecho este no representaba un peligro para Kirara gracias a su resistencia y habilidad de regeneración acelerada, una vez retirada la cuchilla, su herida se empieza a cerrar y curar por si sola.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- dice algo preocupada, la gata le responde con un leve gruñido, ambas se dirigen hacia el borde del edificio, y se asoman por este hacia el fondo viendo lo que temían ver, el poni en el suelo, aparentemente muerto. Ambas bajan y se dirigen al cuerpo del poni, es entonces que logran verlo más de cerca, era un Pegaso blanco de crin naranja, este Pegaso a su vez era más pequeño que la mayoría de los ponis machos siendo más un poni bastante pequeño en estatura.

-¿no lo entiendo? Si es un Pegaso ¿Por qué no uso sus alas para salvarse?- se preguntaba Ángela, y en eso nota una cicatriz en su espalda, una gran marca. Kirara se queda mirando al poni.

-Kirara será mejor que nos vallamos, en cualquier momento llegaran las autoridades- dice Ángela, mientras caminaba por la oscuridad, pero nota que su gata no la sigue.

-¿kirara?- dice Ángela y la voltea a ver, y en eso nota que su gata sigue a un lado del cuerpo del poni.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Ángela volviendo con ella, y se queda mirando el cuerpo del poni.

-¡increíble, aún está respirando!- dice Ángela impresionada. El poni pese a haberse roto barios huesos en la caída, aún seguía con vida. Ángela y kirara llevaron al poni inconsciente, hasta las autoridades, y estos se encargaron de darle las atenciones médicas que requería, el poni se encontraba en un estado muy decadente, se rompió las patas delanteras y barias costillas, tenía varios órganos perforados, pero pese a todo esto seguía vivo.

Ángela se quedó en la enfermería (aun disfrazada de Mare do Well) y pregunto a los oficiales, los cuales se veían algo impresionados sobre el crimen que este cometió.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunta Mare Do Well a uno de los oficiales superiores el cual estaba revisando el expediente. Dado a el tiempo que lleva ayudando a los oficiales con los crímenes de la ciudad algunos oficiales le tiene confianza y le ayudan proveyéndole información de algunos crímenes.

-su nombre es Sleid, es un poni que trabaja en la construcción de la calle Orange 75- dice el oficial.

-¿esa cicatriz en la espalda se la hizo en la construcción?- dice Mare Do Well.

-no, la tiene desde potrillo, en su expediente no dice como se la hizo, pero se asume que esa es la causa del por qué no puede volar- dice el oficial.

-¿tiene familia?- pregunta Mare Do Well.

-no, ni siquiera padres se crio en un orfanato ubicado a las afueras de aquí- dice el oficial.

-¿y quiénes fueron los ponis que mato?- pregunta Mare do Well.

-es una pandilla de la zona, ya tenían un tiempo de no aparecer por las calles dado a tu aparición- dice el oficial.

-¿sabe si tienen alguna relación con él?- pregunta ella.

-no…. Oh bueno, el líder de la pandilla era un huérfano que provenía del mismo orfanato- responde el guardia.

-Entiendo, me gustaría hablar con el sospechoso- dice Mare Do Well.

-lo lamento pero el poni entro en coma, y no sabemos cuándo despertara- dice el oficial.

-muy bien, solo prométame que no se le condenara ni juzgara, hasta su recuperación- dice ella y desaparece entre las sombras dejando al oficial.

Ángela se encontraba de vuelta en canterlot junto a su gata, mirando las estrellas desde el balcón.

-¿Qué es lo que abra llevado a ese poni a acecinar a un grupo de pandilleros que llevaban ya barias semanas sin hacer aparición en las calles?- se preguntaba Ángela mientras observaba las estrellas. Y luego voltea a ver a su gata recostada sobre su cama y acurrucada en esta, mas no dormida.

-son las 3: 21 am y por lo que veo aún no tiene sueño verdad…. Hollé ahora que lo pienso…. No recuerdo haberte visto dormir alguna vez- dice Ángela algo extrañada mientras mira a su gata, la verdad era que la gata si dormía, pero solo dormía cuando Ángela dormía, y siempre despertaba un par de minutos antes que ella, para vigilarla en todo momento. Kirara al igual que Ángela no requería de mucho tiempo de descanso para recobrar energías, con solo dormi horas diarias, les bastaba para recobrar todas las energías que perdían durante el día y despertar frescas y con energías.

Supongo que es mejor que durmamos un poco, mañana le prometí a Skira que la acompañaría a esa tienda de vestidos caros para que compre su vestido que usara en la gala, yo en lo personal me conformo con el vestido que me hizo mi tía Rarity- dice Ángela mientras se daba la media vuelta entraba de nuevo a su cuarto, estaba por cerrar la puerta del balcón para que no entre el aire dado a que hacia algo de frio por esa época cuando ve algo que llama su atención. Por un instante creyó ver a su madre caminar por los jardines exteriores de canterlot.

-¿Qué estará haciendo mi madre?- se preguntaba Ángela y voltea a ver a su gata.

-últimamente se ha empezado a comportar algo extraño ¿crees que debería seguirla?- dice Ángela refiriéndose a su gata la cual solo la mira.

-sí, quizás no sea buena idea meterme en su intimidad, no me gustaría que ella hiciera lo mismo con migo y descubriera que soy Mare Do Well- dice Ángela mientras miraba a la gata y luego voltea a ver de nuevo hacia los jardines exteriores.

-Aunque…. Por otro lado…. ¿Quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad de saber que oculta?- dice Ángela y abre las puertas del balcón, y en eso escucha un maullido de su gata.

-no te preocupes no tardare- dice ella y salta por la ventana para lo que la gata la sigue.

Ángela baja hasta los jardines y aprovechándose de la oscuridad de la noche se desliza por las sombras de los arbustos y no tarda mucho en encontrar a su madre detrás de una de las figuras de arbustos, lo que ve la deja sorprendida.

Su madre se encontraba recostada en el césped admirando las estrellas junto a uno de los guardias reales.

-¡no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!- pensaba ella, estaba más que sorprendida.

-entonces… estas segura que quieres esperar hasta la gala para anunciarlo- dice el guardia.

-si… es perfecto, todos estarán hay- dice Luna.

-bueno… aunque ya no puedo esperar- dice el guardia.

-Yo tampoco- dice Luna y besa al guardia en la boca. Ángela se encontraba oculta en las sombras por lo que ellos no podían percatarse de su presencia aunque volteen a donde ella se encontraba. Ángela los miraba con cara de Shock.

-¡no puedo creer lo que veo…. mi madre... ti… tiene novio!-


	19. Chapter 19

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 19. Un vestido para la gala.

En Manehattan se encontraban Skira, Ángela y kirara en las calles de la zona alta de la ciudad. Ángela se encontraba pensativa, tenía mucho en la cabeza, pero lo que más le daba vueltas por la cabeza, era la imagen de su madre besándose con ese guardia real.

-ni siquiera me quede a averiguar quién era, solo supe que era un guardia real por el uniforme, en verdad, no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto, mi madre tiene novio, y por lo que vi, ya han de tener algún tiempo de su relación, dado a como se comportaban. Mmmmmmm me pregunto si mi tía Celestia sabrá de esto…. Si es así ¿por qué no me menciono nada?... Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que hace unos días me dijo algo acerca sobre que mi madre también tiene derecho a tener su espacio así como yo lo tengo…. Mmmmm no sé cómo sentirme ante esto, si pienso en el tono en el que me lo dijo ese día, me indicaría que si lo sabía y que le molesta su relación…. ¿debería molestarme a mí también?... ¿Por qué debería molestarme el que mi madre tuviera novio?... no sé qué hacer…. Estoy segura que tarde o temprano me lo dirá, y cuando lo haga ¿Cómo deberé reaccionar?- pensaba Ángela mientras caminaba mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Ángela! ¿A dónde vas? La tienda está aquí- se empieza a escuchar, Ángela levanta la vista y voltea hacia atrás y ve a Skira señalándole con el casco un gran edificio lujoso, Ángela da media vuelta y se dirige con ella.

-¿esta es una tienda de ropa? Creí que era un hotel de lujo- dice Ángela mientras contemplaba el gran edificio.

-jeje, que tu madre nunca te a traído aqui a que a comprar ropa- dice Skira.

-em…. Nop, todos mis vestidos me los hace mi tía Rarity- responde Ángela.

-oh… cierto… a mí también me ha dado un par de vestidos, son muy lindos pero aquí es en donde están los vestidos de los mejores diseñadores de ropa para la alta sociedad- dice Skira.

-…. Enserio….- dice Ángela muy inexpresiva.

Ángela y Skira entran a la gran tienda seguida de una docena de guardias que los padres de ambas, ordenaron que las acompañaran para su seguridad.

-lo bueno es que esta tienda es muy amplia porque si no, no podríamos movernos con mucha libertad entre tantos guardias que nos resguardan- pensaba Ángela mientras ve a los guardias entrar tras de ellas.

Las dos princesas caminaron juntos en la tienda con kirara en el lomo de Ángela acurrucada aparentemente dormida.

-Ángela- dice Skira.

-si ¿qué pasa?- dice Ángela.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa gata?- dice Skira.

-em…. No lo sé, mi madre la encontró- dice Ángela.

- está muy linda, me gustaría tener una de mascota- dice Skira con ternura en su voz.

-si lo se…. Pero no se… ni siquiera mi Tía Fluttershy sabe de qué raza sea- dice Ángela.

-¿Por qué le dices tía?- dice Skira.

-¿qué?- dice Ángela.

-¿Por qué le dices tía a las princesas de la armonía? ¿Que yo sepa no son parientes?- pregunta Skira.

-Em…- dice Ángela.

-Bueno es que yo le digo tía a Twilight, pero ella si es mi tía, en cambio tú, le dices tía a las portadoras- dice Skira.

-No se…. Les digo así desde que tengo memoria…. ¿porque? ¿Tiene algo de malo?- dice Ángela algo extrañada.

-no… yo solo decía, no me agás caso…. ¡mira ese vestido!- dice Skira y corre hacia un vestido blanco con una larga cola, y barios adornos floreados.

-ese es un vestido de novia- dice Ángela.

-¡Lo sé pero es precioso! ¡Lo usaría en mi boda seguramente!- decía Skira encantada con el vestido.

-boda…. Jeje si solo tienes 16 años y ya te quieres casar- dice Ángela.

-quien sabe Ángela- dice Skira.

- ambas somos muy jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas ¿no crees?- dice Ángela.

-por favor Ángela, ¿no me vas a decir que nunca te has enamorado y que no tienes la ilusión de casarte algún día?- dice Skira.

-…. Te respondo o seguimos siendo amigas- dice Ángela.

-¡que! ¡¿Bromeas verdad?!- dice Skira impresionada.

-Mira amiga, yo no tengo ningún interés en esas cosas de novios o siquiera de llegar a casarme, soy feliz con la vida que tengo, solo ve a mi tía Celestia que ya tiene cientos de años de no tener ninguna relación y es la poni más respetada de toda Equestria, no necesitamos de un novio o marido para estar completas y funcionar en nuestra vida- dice Ángela.

-y a que bien ese discurso… solo porque me sorprende que no quieras relacionarte ni casarte algún día, ser una solterona el resto de tu vida- dice Skira.

-¡yo no dije eso!- dice Ángela.

-pues eso diste a entender- dice Skira.

-¡no! ¡Yo solo! Olvídalo-dice Ángela.

-Jeje… tranquila solo estoy jugando- dice Skira burlonamente.

-Aja…. Como quieras…. ¿ya elegiste tu vestido?- dice Ángela algo impaciente.

-nop, este es solo el primer piso no hemos visto los otros 11- dice Skira.

-¡son 12 pisos!- dice Ángela perpleja.

-si- dice ella.

-…. ¿los piensas revisar todos?- dice Ángela incomoda.

-sip- dice Skira.

-ahora entiendo por qué no quiso acompañarla su madre- piensa Ángela.

Pasan las horas y Ángela solo estuvo siguiendo a Skira muy aburrida, ya se avía arrepentido de acompañarla- tanto para que al final no se decidiera- pensaba Ángela algo irritada.

-Todos los vestidos eran muy lindos, y no me decido por cual ¿tu cual abrías escogido?- dice Skira.

-uno que me allá regalado mi tía Rarity- dice Ángela.

-mmmmmmmm, no lo sé- dice Skira muy indecisa.

-¡solo escoge uno y ya!- dice Ángela ya sin poder disimular lo irritada que se encontraba.

-es que hay muchos lindos- dice Skira.

-pues escoge uno- dice Ángela molesta.

-mmm, no se cual- dice Skira.

-¡Una tienda de 12 pisos con miles de vestidos lujosos y lindos, de gran variedad de diseños y colores y no puedes decidirte por uno!- dice Ángela ya más molesta.

-exacto, son demasiados y todos son muy lindos, no sé por cual ¡no ves que esto es más difícil para mí que para ti!- dice Skira.

-… enserio… solo mira al os guardias que nos acompañaban ya se quedaron dormidos en ese rincón por que no te decides por un simple vestido- dice Ángela.

-pues porque no vas con ellos mientras yo termino de decidirme- dice Skira.

-…. No, te espero- dice Ángela.

3 horas después

Ángela se encontraba recostada a un lado de la caja registradora abrasando a kirara como si esta fuera un muñeco de felpa, y ambas dormidas.

-¡YA ME DECIDI!- grita Skira despertando súbitamente a Ángela y a kirara, ambas se dejan caer, dado a lo aturdidas que quedaron por el grito de Skira.

-Aaa… que, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...- dice Ángela y da un fuerte bostezo.

-¡Ya me decidí por un vestido!- dice Skira mostrándole un vestido rosa con decoraciones de diamantes rojos.

-si es muy lindo pero….- dice Ángela y bosteza.

-¿pero qué?- dice Skira.

-ese es uno de los diseños de mi tía Rarity- dice Ángela.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice Skira.

-porque ella me regalo uno igual pero este era azul con jemas amarillas- dice Ángela.

-enserio… ¡bueno no importa!- dice Skira muy contenta con su vestido.

-¡tanto rato esperando para que al final escogiera un vestido diseñado por mi tía Rarity!- piensa Ángela da una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos no crees- dice Skira.

-por fin algo en lo que concuerdo con tigo- dice Ángela.

Ambas estaban fuera de la tienda, ya era de noche, pese a que se habían venido temprano, se la pasaron todo el día en esa tienda.

-no entiendo cómo es que le haces para soportar tantas horas de solo ver ropa- dice Ángela.

-No lo sé… y yo no entiendo por qué aun no tienes novio- dice Skira.

-solo tengo 16- dice Ángela.

-tengo entendido que en un par de meces cumplirás los 17- dice Skira.

-Y eso que… no es mucha diferencia- dice Ángela.

-¿eres lesbiana?- dice Skira.

-¿que? ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- dice Ángela sorprendida.

-no lo sé… es solo que…. Como no te veo con muchos ceméntales y eres algo agresiva para ser princesa….- dice Skira.

-no soy lesbiana- dice Ángela.

-si lo eres no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ¡hey espera!- dice Skira dado a que Ángela la dejo atrás.

-el que no salga con chicos no me hace lesbiana- dice Ángela.

-¿pero lo eres?- dice Skira.

-¡no!- dice Ángela.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no te gustan los ceméntales?- dice Skira.

-no es que no me gusten… es solo que…. Como decirlo…. No lo veo como algo fundamental en mi vida- dice Ángela.

-mmmmm aun asi… ¿por qué no sales? solo como diversión- pregunta Skira.

-¿salir con un chico solo para divertirme?- dice Ángela extrañada.

-sí, es divertido, te compran cosas, te llevan a muchos lados y también em, ejm, tu sabes- dice Skira.

No, no se…. Oh…. ¡Skira!…. ¿Tu madre sabe lo que haces con tu novio?- dice Ángela.

-no lo sabe… ¿Por qué tendría que saber si ya tengo relaciones o no?- dice Skira.

-porque es tu madre- dice Ángela.

-aja… por favor ¿no me digas que tú le cuentas todo a tu madre?- dice Skira.

-Bueno…. Mentiría si dijera que si- dice Ángela apenada pensando en que ella es Mare Do Well cuando se ausenta en las tardes y las noches.

-no te apenes, es natural- dice Skira.

-si… quizás tengas razón- dice Ángela.

-entonces…. ¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad?- dice Skira.

-¡que! ¡NO!- dice Ángela exaltada.

-¿no la has perdido? ¿Entonces que fue esa cara de hace un momento?- dice Skira.

-TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO TENGO NOVIO- dice Ángela molesta.

-eso no significa que sigas siendo virgen ¿o sí?- dice Skira y Ángela suspira.

-hollé Ángela- dice Skira.

-no tengo novio- dice Ángela con un tono muy serio.

-no… creo que tenemos que comprar otro tinte para tu cabello, otra vez te están saliendo las raíces blancas- dice Skira. Ángela inmediatamente se mira su reflejo en un vidrio y en efecto, las raíces blancas estaban haciéndose más notorias. Antes de regresar al carruaje que las llevaría de regreso, pasaron por una estética en donde compraron el tinte de cabello de Ángela.

En el camino Ángela se encuentra un periódico tirado, lo recoge y lee la primera plana.

-acecino de 7 ponis en el hospital por caer de un edificio de 8 pisos al intentar huir de la escena del crimen.

El poni identificado como Sleid se encuentra en cuidado intensivo, al romperse las patas y barias costillas al caer de un edificio, actualmente se desconocen sus motivos que lo llevaron a esto, fuentes confiables especulan que era una especie de venganza contra una pandilla local, dado a que los acecinados eran miembros de una antigua pandilla que ya tenía un tiempo de haberse ocultado gracias a las frecuentes apariciones de Mare Do Well por la zona.

Lo que sorprende incluso a los oficiales y forenses es que un solo poni pudo ser capaz de acabar el solo con una pandilla y no terminar lastimado por eso, cosa que desconcierta más el que este allá sido atrapado gracias a un descuido del acecino por caer de un edificio en plena persecución por Mare Do Well.

A todos los muertos se les encontró con un certero y limpio corte en la garganta lo que sería la causa de muerte de la mayoría de las víctimas, pero pese a haber muerto con ese único corte, el acecino no conforme con esto despellejo a una de las víctimas y esparció los órganos de los demás, y fuentes no oficiales dicen que devoro sus corazones ¿Qué clase de mentalidad tendrá este individuo? Como para que allá llevado tan brutales asesinatos ¿Qué es lo que habría sido capaz de hacer este individuo si hubiera escapado y no hubiera recibido ese accidente? Gracias a Celestia que este monstruo fue detenido antes de llevarse más víctimas consigo.

Sin duda se trataba de una mente perturbada, y para desgracia de nosotros el asesino no se le juzgara o condenara hasta su recuperación, para nuestra fortuna el poni ya no podrá caminar nunca más, según los médicos que lo atienden gracias a que con el impacto de la caída que sufrió sus patas se fracturaron y destrozaron en varias partes, por lo que aun con el cuidado necesario no será capaz de volver a caminar.

Otra cosa que nos contaron los médicos es que el acecino tiene cáncer y una serie de tumores en todo el cuerpo uno en específico se encuentra en su corazón que si no es extirpado morirá en un par de años aun si no despierta del coma.

La justicia si existe en este mundo y aun si el poni nunca es juzgado lo más seguro es que morirá en solo cuestión de un par de años- Lee Ángela.

-¿Qué lees Ángela?- pregunta Skira.

-Un artículo, hubo un asesinato anoche- dice Ángela.

-oh…. Si escuche la noticia, que bueno que el maldito sufrió ese accidente, lo único malo es que sobrevivió- dice Skira.

-por qué lo dices- dice Ángela.

-Mato a 7 ponis ¿quién sabe de qué más habría sido capaz si no lo capturaban? Yo creo que deberían dejarlo morir- dice Skira.

-no creo que se merezca la muerte- dice Ángela.

-¿tú crees?…. Como sea… según dicen nunca despertara de ese coma- dice Skira.

-morirá y a nadie le importa, de echo les alegra…. No me parece algo correcto- dice Ángela.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes si ni lo conoces?- dice Skira.

-no importa, ya olvídalo. Será mejor que regresemos a casa ya se nos hizo tarde- dice Ángela.

-si tienes razón- dice Skira.

-Se van tan pronto- se empieza a escuchar.

-princesas manténganse atrás de nosotros- dicen los guardias y rodean a las 2 jóvenes princesas para protegerlas.

De repente algo enviste a todos los guardias y se lleva a Skira.

¡AYÚDENMEEEEEEEEEE!- grita Skira mientras se la llevaban.

-¡NO!- dice Ángela mientras ve como se la llevaban, de repente algo intenta tomarla a ella también pero kirara se interpone, brincando hacia el, pero este la golpea fuertemente y de un manotazo la avienta con fuerza contra unos botes de basura.

El ser entre las sombras intenta tomar a Ángela pero esta de un brinco lo esquiva con facilidad, pero le llega otro por la espalda y la derriba de un golpe en el cuello.


	20. Chapter 20

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 20. Damiselas en apuros.

Ángela se encontraba inconsciente, pero luego de unos minutos empezó a recuperarla, despertando poco a poco, esta primero empieza a escuchar el sonido del viento golpeándola, cosa que le indicaba que estaba volando, ella abrió los ojos pero no distinguía nada por lo que solo significaba una cosa, que estaba vendada, intento mover los cascos, pero resulta que también estaba atada. A Ángela no le tomo mucho en deducir lo que estaba pasando, algo estaba intentando secuestrarla, pero ella no es la princesa débil e indefensa que aparentaba, por lo que no se dejaría llevar sin pelear, Ángela encendió sus cascos en energía incendiando sus amarras y soltándose, casi instantáneamente da una fuerte patada a lo que sea que la sostenía, este la suelta y la deja caer, Ángela se quita la venta y abre sus alas para intentar escapar, pero en eso algo intenta agarrarla, eran dragones.

-otra vez….- dice ella con fastidio e intenta escapar, dado a que no tenía su traje puesto, no podía dejar que ellos la vean pelear, por lo que lo mejor por el momento es intentar huir, no podía permitirse que la descubran, el que ella es Mare Do Well, eso la metería en demasiados problemas.

Ángela se encontraba volando entre una serie de edificios, aun se encontraba en Manehattan, aunque en una zona inferior, el barrio pobre por así decirlo.

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! NO ME DIGAN QUE NO PUEDEN CON UNA INDEFENSA PRINCESITA- se empieza a escuchar, aunque Ángela no logro ubicar de dónde provenía.

-es demasiado rápida señor- dice uno de los dragones que perseguía a Ángela.

-NO QUIERO ESCUSAS, ES SOLO UNA PRINCESA, VAMOS ATRÁPENLA- dice la vos aún más molesta.

-si señor- dice otro dragón e intenta envestir a Ángela.

Luego de un par de minutos, los dragones no logran agarrar a Ángela.

-YA ESTOY HARTO, TENDRÉ QUE INTERFERIR- dice la voz. De repente frente a Ángela aparece un enorme dragón morado oscuro con ojos verdes, el cual de un solo golpe derriba a Ángela, y esta se estrella con fuerza contra un edificio.

-eres muy escurridiza princesita- dice el dragón y de una patada le rompe todas las costillas a Ángela, esta da un fuerte grito de dolor y se pone en posición fetal, el dragón la toma y se la lleva.

Mientras tanto de entre un bote de basura surge Kirara, esta había sido golpeada y arrojada a la basura cuando se llevaron a Ángela y Skira.

Esta se notaba bastante molesta, sale del bote de basura y usando su olfato intenta localizar el rastro de Ángela para ir con ella, le cuesta algo de trabajo dado a que los captores se fueron volando, pero finalmente encuentra un rastro el cual seguir. La gata da un rugido y se transforma en su forma de gran felino con dientes de sable, esta cubre sus patas en fuego y emprende el vuelo para ir con su ama.

Ángela queda noqueada otra vez luego de su intento fallido de escape, cuando vuelve a despertar se encontraba en una bodega abandonada, completamente atada y con una cadena sujeta al cuello. El sitio estaba oscuro, solo se podía distinguir un poco gracias a las ventanas, pero aun así no ayudaba mucho dado a que la noche había llegado. Ángela escucha unos gemidos, parecían llantos.

-¿Skira?- piensa Ángela mientras volteaba a todas partes, de repente una serie de luces son encendidas, Ángela queda momentáneamente ciega con el impacto de la luz.

-veo que mis dos invitadas despertaron- se empieza a escuchar con una voz burlona.

Ángela mira a su alrededor y ve a Skira amordazada y atada a un lado de ella, Skira intenta hablar pero la mordaza se lo impedía. Ángela la mira a los ojos y nota el terror que la estremecía. Ángela quiso decir algo para tranquilizarla, pero ella también estaba amordazada.

-jajaja, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tiene miedo las dos bebitas?- dice la vos, y de repente aterriza ante ellas un inmenso dragón morado, el cual las mira con una cara pervertida. Skira intenta gritar, pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

-jajaja, así que ustedes dos serán las futuras gobernantes de Equestria, pues qué futuro les espera a su reino- dice el dragón mofándose. Pese a lo aterrada que se encontraba Skira, Ángela se mantenía calmada.

- mi señor, ya tenemos a las princesas ¿ahora que?- dice un dragón más pequeño.

-corran la voz, quiero que todos en Manehattan se enteren que tenemos a las princesas de Equestria, en especial Mare Do Well- dice el dragón morado.

-¡Mare do Well pe… pero señor…. Ella acabo con nuestros compañeros y su…. ¡- dice el dragón temeroso.

-HAS LO QUE DIJE, TENGO CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON ELLA- dice el dragón morado.

-si… si señor- dice el dragón temeroso y sale volando.

-en cualquier momento, ella vendrá- dice el dragón morado dirigiéndose a una mesa y sentándose sobre esta.

Ángela intentaba recordar de qué dragón se trataba, al único dragón que ella recuerda es a un dragón rojo al cual ella le amputo la garra en un asalto al banco hace algunos meces. Ángela pensaba en soltarse de sus amarras, pero estaba siendo observada por varios dragones, no podía permitirse que supieran su identidad, y por otro lado tenia a Skira a un lado, esta estaba aterrada, parecia que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardiaco.

-tengo que hacer algo pronto, Skira no resistirá demasiado tiempo, pero… mientras ellos me observen, no podre soltarnos de estas cadenas, ni mucho menos pelear contra ellos- pensaba Ángela, estaba en un dilema, no sabía qué hacer, era capaz de fácilmente acabar con todos los dragones ella sola sin problemas, pero mientras las observen, ella no se atrevía a actuar, tenía que mantener a salvo su identidad secreta.

-Mientras ellos sigan observándonos, no poder actuar, tendré que confiar en que Kirara nos encuentre antes de que a estos patanes se les ocurra hacer algo- pensaba Ángela.

-señor ya corrimos la voz- dice uno de los dragones que se acerca a el más grande.

-bien, también quiero que envíen una nota de recompensa hacia canterlot y el imperio de cristal, así cuando derrote a Mare Do Well, ustedes tendrán su parte, se aran ricos con el secuestro de las princesas, a mí solo me interesa partirle la espalda a esa maldita yegua- dice el dragón con rencor.

-Si mi señor- dice el dragón.

-así que solo nos usan como carnada, para enfrentarme ¿pero quién es ese dragón? No recuerdo haberlo enfrentado antes- piensa Ángela.

De repenté se escuchan una serie de golpes y un rugido de un gran felino.

-está aquí- dice el dragón morado y sonríe.

De repente una de las puertas es derribada y por esta entra Kirara con su transformación de gran felino dando un imponente rugido, el cual estremece a la mayoría de los presentes menos a Ángela y al dragón morado.

-Kirara que bueno que llegaste- piensa Ángela Aliviada.

-perfecto, justo lo que esperaba- dice el dragón mientras mira a Kirara y empieza a aplaudir, Ángela y Kirara se le quedan viendo con extrañeza- …. momento… ¿Dónde está Mare Do Well?- dice el dragón con decepción, el gigantesco felino arremete contra los dragones, estos escupen una fuerte bocanada de fuego contra el felino, pero no le afecta en nada, Kirara tenía una resistencia al fuego muy similar a la de los dragones. Usando sus garras y envestidas Kirara logra derrotar y noquear a la mayoría de los dragones, y hacer que el resto los dragones retrocedan, huyendo de el gran felino permitiéndole abrirse paso hasta Ángela y Skira.

La gata usando sus garras cubiertas en llamas, logra hacer que las ataduras de ambas princesas se desintegren.

-¡Skira! ¡Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!- dice Ángela tomándola por el casco.

-si…. Si- dice Skira y la sigue.

Pero de repente frente a ellas aparece el gigantesco dragón morado.

-¿A dónde van? ¡Ustedes no se irán hasta que Mare Do Well aparezca!- dice el dragón y escupe una bocanada de fuego contra ellas, pero Kirara se interpone recibiendo el ataque de lleno, gracias a su resistencia al fuego, esta no recibe ningún daño.

-¡POR QUÉ SOLO ENVIÓ A SU MASCOTA!- dice el dragón con gran ira arremetiendo contra Kirara. El felino gigante ataca al dragón, pero este era demasiado fuerte, y su piel gruesa hacia que los rasguños y mordidas de Kirara no le hicieran ni cosquillas. Es entonces que Kirara usa su velocidad y agilidad para persuadir e intentar derribar a su oponente, pero este dragón era muy resistente, pese a todos los ataque de Kirara esta no logra hacerle ningún daño.

-POR QUÉ SOLO TE ENVIÓ A TI ¡¿DONDE ESTA MARE DO WELL?!- dice el dragón furioso mientras de una patada mandaba a bolar a Kirara, luego la toma por las dos colas y la empieza a sacudir cómos i fuera un muñeco de trapo, el dragón era demasiado fuerte para Kirara y la brutalidad con la que este la atacaba, hacía que ni siquiera con la regeneración acelerada de Kirara, esta pueda resistir tales ataques. Kirara intentaba defenderse, pero el dragón le llevaba la delantera, dándole poderosos golpes que le destraban los huesos.

-¡Kirara!- piensa Ángela con desespero, quería ir con ella para ayudarle, pero cuando intenta ir algo la detiene, ella mira y ve a Skira la cual estaba aterrada.

-es nuestra oportunidad… tenemos que escapar- dice Skira con miedo. Ángela voltea a ver a Kirara, no resistía ver como esa lagartija la hacía pedazos.

-POR QUÉ SOLO VINISTE TU ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MARE DO WELL? QUIERO A MARE DO WELL- dice el dragón mientras le daba de puñetazos al felino, este ya no podía luchar, todos sus huesos estaban rotos. Y aun cuando el felino ya estaba indefenso el dragón seguía torturándola desquitando su frustración porque Mare Do Well no aparecía. Ángela solo veía paralizada como ese maldito torturaba a su gatita.

-¡tengo que ayudarla!- dice ella pero Skira la detiene.

-¡Ángela tenemos que irnos!- ruega Skira mientras jalaba a Ángela del casco.

-Quires a Mare do Well ¡te dare a Mare do Well! - dice Angela entre dientes.

-¿qué?- Dice Skira confundida.

-pero antes tengo que ponerte a salvo- dice Ángela seriamente y toma a Skira, ella hace brillar su casco y frente a ellas abre un portal por el cual ambas cruzan. Ambas son transportadas hasta la cueva donde Ángela escondía sus cosas de Mare Do Well.

-Ángela ¿Dónde estamos?...- dice Skira confundida y en eso nota los trajes de Mare Do Well, Ángela se acerca a ellos y toma uno para luego empezar a ponérselo.

-¡Ángela ¿acaso tú?!- dice Skira sorprendida al entender lo que pasaba.

-¡no tengo tiempo luego te explicare todo! ¡Tengo que ir a rescatar a Kirara!- dice Ángela con severidad mientras se ponía la máscara de Mare Do Well, y abría otro portal para cruzarlo y dejar sola a Skira en la cueva con muchas preguntas en su mente. Apenas lograba procesar lo que había pasado y lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡debo estar soñando! ¡Mi prima es Mare Do Well!-


	21. Chapter 21

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 21. El duelo.

En la bodega abandonada, aquel dragón seguía golpeando brutalmente a Kirara, torturándola lenta y dolorosamente, pese a su capacidad regenerativa, Kirara no es capaz de curar sus heridas de su cuerpo a la misma velocidad que Ángela, y aun si lo fuera, el castigo que estaba recibiendo era demasiado para cualquiera, el dragón parecía disfrutar escuchar los chillidos del gran felino, este tomo los 2 largos y grandes colmillos de Kirara y de un sólido y fuerte tirón logro arrancárselos, entonces un portal se abre sin que este se dé cuenta de ello. Kirara empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, mientras el dragón seguía usándola como costal de box.

-ya me aburrí…. tu muerte será culpa de tu ama, quien no ha venido a rescatarte, jeje, gata estúpida- dice el dragón con sadismo.

Pero antes de que el dragón morado pudiera reaccionar un rayo de energía sale de este y lo esquiva, soltando al enorme felino en el proceso, dejándola caer. El dragón morado voltea y una sonrisa maliciosa se forma al ver frente a él a Mare Do Well.

-Así que por fin das la cara maldita.- dice el dragón, Mare do Well avanza lentamente hacia el dragón, esta voltea y ve a Kirara casi muerta, y sin sus colmillos, esta mira al dragón con rabia, y nota que este los tiene en una de sus garras.

-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!- dice Ángela con gran cólera.

-no fue mi culpa que tu mascota este muriendo, la culpa es tuya por tardarte demasiado- dice el dragón bien quitado de la pena.

-¡pagaras por esto!- dice Ángela entre dientes.

-jeje ¿enserio?- dice el dragón con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡BIEN! Aquí me tienes ¡si tanto quieres pelear con migo adelante! pero antes respóndeme una pregunta, ¡¿porque haces esto?! ¡¿Que te he hecho yo, para que tengas ese rencor hacia mí?!- exige Mare Do Well en voz alta.

-Oh, no tienes ni idea ¿verdad?- dice el dragón sacando un periódico.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Mare do Well. El dragón arroja el periódico a Ángela quien lo recogió con su magia y lo observo, en el venia el incidente del tren eléctrico en el que ella salvo a docenas de ponis.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Mare Do Well.

-¡No lo ves! ¡Es el evento que nos trajo aquí!- dice el dragón morado con severidad- Justo después de que salvaras a toda esa gente y los perpetradores te secuestraran, llego a mis oídos que su intento por eliminarte fracaso, y de una manera muy fea.

-No me digas que tu conocías a esos payasos que intentaron jugármela en esa ocasión- dice Ángela.

-¿Conocerlos?... ¡Su líder era mi hermano menor! Rocket, yo soy Cletus, su hermano mayor.- responde el dragón ahora escuchándose iracundo.

Esto deja Ángela en shock, siendo sincera con ella misma, jamás se esperó semejante revelación, y que lo que paso aquella ocasión tuviera tales consecuencias. Y una vez más se lamentó de haber perdido el control de aquella manera.

-No tenía idea - dice Mare Do Well en voz baja.

-Ya es tarde para las disculpas, ahora me encargare de que la muerte de mi hermano no sea en vano ¡eliminando a la bestia que me quito a mi hermano!- dice Cletus.- tu y yo, aquí y ahora, mano a mano, sin tu magia ni mi fuego, solo nuestra habilidad física.

Mare Do Well alza la mirada, una parte de ella sentía algo de lastima por aquel dragón, y otra seguía enojada por lo que había hecho a su prima y especialmente a Kirara, la cual aún estaba en un estado muy fatal, casi muerta, sangrando de cada orificio de su cuerpo.

-Kirara…. juro que are pagar a este maldito por cómo te trato- piensa Angela mientras miraba a su mascota en el suelo, esta estaba esforzándose por respirar y según parecía, había perdido el conocimiento.

-Hecho - dice Ángela con seriedad y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Cletus ríe y chasquea los dedos, entonces sus compañeros bajan una palanca que había en una pared de la bodega, acto seguido varios paneles se abren en los muros y en el tejado de la bodega, estos se encienden en una luz anaranjada y de inmediato Ángela se dio cuenta de que la temperatura empezó a elevarse, lenta pero segura.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Acaso no dijiste que fuera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo!- dice Mare Do Well.

-Eso dije, es verdad…. pero jamás dije bajo qué circunstancias, ahora dejemos la charla y a pelear.- dice el dragón con una carcajada y luego para sorpresa de ella, este salta sobre Ángela para darle un puñetazo, esta lo esquiva y el dragón golpea el suelo provocando unas pequeñas grietas en donde impacto el ataque.

-¡qué velocidad!…. Apenas pude esquivarlo- pensaba Angela con asombro.

El dragón casi de inmediato se levanta y se prepara para dar un nuevo golpe a Mare do Well. Los dos contrincantes empezaron a pelear, Ángela era más rápida por lo que esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, pero se sorprendió al ver los reflejos de Cletus a la hora de cubrirse de sus golpes, entonces Mare Do Well logro darle a Cletus un puñetazo en la cara, pero este solo escupió un poco de sangre y la toma por el brazo, impidiéndole alejarse y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

En ese momento fue como si todo fuera en cámara lenta para Angela, el tiempo se había detenido, y no podía hacer nada para evitar el siguiente golpe que iba dirigido hacia ella, el cual era un fuerte y poderoso latigazo con la cola del dragón. Ángela es lanzada hacia atrás y cae al suelo sujetándose la panza con fuerza, la yegua enmascarada se incorpora con dificultad, y al lanzar la mirada se encuentra con el puño de Cletus el cual la golpea con fuerza en el rostro, inmediatamente Ángela siente otro golpe en las costillas, y luego otra patada en la cara que la lanza contra la pared.

-Oh vaya, me has dejado sorprendido en verdad…. Yo esperaba acabar contigo de un solo golpe, pero veo que hay algo de razón que tienen tus fans que tanto te idolatran diciendo lo maravillosa que eres- dice Cletus.

Ángela se vuelve a levantar con dificultad, sangraba por la boca y sentía las costillas hundidas, en todos sus combates, este era el primer individuo que lograba herirla de esa manera en una pelea, era la primera vez que ella recibía tanto castigo de un solo oponente, cosa que empezó a perturbarla, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-no importa lo resistente que seas, todo tiene un límite, y yo seré quien mida hasta donde puedes resistir- dice el dragón.

-Bueno, reconozco que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no dejare que ocurra de nuevo.- dice Mare do Well lanzándose atacar a Cletus, entonces el dragón esquiva sus ataques con una velocidad sorprendentemente superior, salta encima de ella y le da un codazo que la manda al suelo. Ángela estaba en problemas, la temperatura era cada vez más alta, eso le provocaba que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más y más lentos y torpes, mientras que Cletus al ser un dragón no le afectaba, si seguía continuando de esta manera jamás ganaría.

El dragón la toma por la cabeza y le da un cabezazo fuerte a Mare Do Well, luego la toma por el casco y la arroja contra el suelo con fuerza, como si ella fuera solo una muñeca de trapo. Angela se levanta con algo de dificultad, estaba mareada por el calor intenso y creciente, poco a poco sentía como esta se sofocaba, perdiendo la noción de lo que está a su alrededor.

-¡Al diablo el honor! ¡Si él hace trampa entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo!- piensa Ángela y se quita su sombrero, ella hace brillar su cuerno y le lanza un poderoso rayo al dragón, el cual es derribado por la fuerza de este.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡La heroína querida por todos hace trampa en una pelea justa!- dice Cletus levantándose.

-esto no es una pelea justa- dice Ángela con severidad y dispara otro rayo, pero el calor la aturdía, haciendo que fallara el ataque al estar su contrincante tan alejado y ella en ese estado.

-Me parece que tendré que enseñarte una pequeña lección.- dice Cletus sacando un interruptor y apretando el botón rojo.

Del suelo salen unas sierras y ríos de metal fundido que rodean los alrededores de la bodega, Ángela vio que el dragón pensaba arrinconarla y luego arrojarla a todos esos artilugios que estaban en los alrededores.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste todas estas cosas?! no pareces ser de la clase de personas que construirían semejantes aparatos.- dice Ángela al dragón intentando ganar tiempo para recuperarse.

-mmmmmmmm Quizás no, pero para eso existe gente que puede construirlos por ti.- responde Cletus acercándose mientras se truena los nudillos.

-¿Quien fue?... ¿a quién le pagaste para que convirtiera una simple bodega en tu casa de la risa?.- dice Ángela ya con la mente un poco más clara y sus heridas curadas en parte.

-Un geniecillo electrónico que se veía interesado en probar su reciente tecnología, aunque decirte los detalles sobran, ya que morirás aquí en unos cuantos minutos.- dice Cletus lanzando fuego de su boca y Mare Do Well lo esquiva reanudando la pelea.

Ambos contrincantes empiezan a pelear de nuevo, al principio Ángela era capaz de mantener el combate contra Cletus, pero el calor y ahora el hecho de estar teniendo cuidado para no caer en las cuchillas o en el metal fundido le daba muchas dificultades para concentrarse al cien en el combate, entonces Cletus le lanza una llamarada de fuego que fuerza a Ángela a crear un escudo para protegerse lo cual causa bastante humo, Ángela entonces le da un golpe de calor y su campo se desactiva, ella ya desesperada dispara una serie de rayos en todas direcciones, intentando darle al dragón que sobrevolaba sobre ella, pero su visión estaba siendo afectada por el calor, teniendo visión doble y borrosa, por lo que no atinaba ninguno.

Cletus entonces rápidamente aprovecha y la golpea contra el suelo y luego la levanta con los dos brazos para luego dejarla caer dándole un potente rodillazo en la espalda, desacomodándole las vértebras.

Mare Do Well da un fuerte grito de dolor y cae al suelo retorciéndose, el golpe le había insensibilizado las piernas, Cletus la toma por el cuello y la mira por unos instantes.

-Antes de morir, te daré una pequeña dosis del infierno al que iras, esta es una mesa de operaciones, y yo soy el cirujano.- dice Cletus y empieza la tortura.

El usaba puños, garras e incluso mordidas, en todo el cuerpo, haciendo su traje de Ángela harapos, excepto la máscara, puesto que el dragón quería dejar eso para el final, el dragón la arrojó al suelo, la pisoteo dos veces en la cara, y luego le rompió las alas una a una.

-Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente, ahora pasemos a la parte que me gusta más.- dice Cletus entonces levantando a Ángela por encima del rio de metal fundido.- ¡es hora de la muerte súbita!-

Ángela no sabía qué hacer, le dolía todo el cuerpo, su traje estaba por demás roto, no sentía las piernas ni las alas, hacia demasiado calor y no podía usar magia, con todo le sorprendía que su cuerpo siguiera intacto, Cletus estaba por arrojarla en el rio cuando algo amarillo se abalanza sobre Cletus, provocando que el la deje caer a suelo firme.

Era Kirara, ella se había lanzado sobre Cletus y ambos cayeron al rio de lava.

-¡KIRARAAAAAAAAAAAA!- dice Ángela dejo escapar un grito, pero no de dolor si no terror al ver a su compañera caer al metal fundido.

Pero inmediatamente después el enorme felino sale del rio de lava, y para sorpresa de Ángela, Kirara estaba completamente ilesa, la felina no pierde tiempo y se lanza sobre los compañeros de Cletus, los cuales al ver a su jefe caído, huyen por la ventana, Kirara entonces baja la palanca y los paneles de calefacción se apagan, Mare Do Well deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y abraza a su compañera.

-¡Kirara no vuelvas a asustarme así!- dice Angela intentando disimular sus lágrimas de felicidad por la posible presencia de los demás dragones.

-Parece que eres inmune al calor, eso lo veremos luego, ahora quiero ir a casa.- dice Ángela ya bastante exhausta, hace brillar su cuerno para crear un portal cuando detrás de ellos una cadena al rojo vivo golpea a Kirara, haciéndole un corte en el rostro, más específicamente sobre su ojo derecho. Ángela voltea y ve a Cletus, este estaba ileso del metal fundido, gracias a sus escamas de dragón estaba protegido contra el fuego.

-Aun no término contigo.- dice el dragón agitando la cadena.

Ángela monta en cólera por el hecho de ver a su compañera lastimada y empieza arrojar varios rayos hacia Cletus, quien rápidamente corre esquivándolos todos hacia Ángela, ella intenta defenderse alzando los brazos pero el dragón rápidamente la somete y vuelve alzarla encima del suelo.

-Unas últimas palabras.- dice Cletus y sus fauces se llenaron de humo.

En ese momento Ángela ve que la estructura estaba debilitada debido a la pelea, la bodega solo se sostenía debido a una viga, ella mira a Cletus y sonríe bajo la máscara.

-¿Sonríes ante tu muerte? Que admirable.- dice Cletus.

-No sonrió por mi muerte, si no por mi supervivencia.- dice Mare Do Well y lanza un rayo a la viga.

continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 22. En llamas.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento a medida que el rayo lanzado por Mare do well hacia la única viga que daba soporte a la estructura a punto de caer, Cletus vio con los ojos muy abiertos como el hechizo explotaba, partiendo aquella viga, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Acto seguido se oyó un fuerte estruendo, y todo empezó a caer alrededor de los contrincantes. Un bloque de concreto le cayó en la cabeza al dragón, haciendo que soltara a Ángela, esta de inmediato corrió junto a kirara, Cletus salto hacia ellas, pero la yegua rápidamente crea un portal debajo de ellas directo al exterior. Las dos caen al suelo exhaustas y ven como poco a poco el almacén se derrumba, levantando una nube de polvo, seguido de una fuerte explosión de los artilugios mecánicos. La tierra se estremeció fuertemente.

Ángela se encontraba en el suelo, intentando levantarse, esta se encontraba aun con grabes heridas por todo su cuerpo, varios huesos rotos, moretones y derrames internos, aun con su factor curativo, ella se encontraba en un estado crítico, casi al punto de agonizante.

-Parece que ya término todo.- piensa Ángela, mientras intentaba voltear en dirección a la bodega derrumbada. Ángela escupe sangre, kirara intenta colocarla sobre su lomo para llevarla de regreso.

-¡no!... yo puedo… gracias amiga- dice Ángela al gran felino. -¿tu como sigues?... vi como ese idiota te estaba…. Ya sabes…. Lamento haber llegado tarde- dice Ángela, Kirara solo se limita a ronronearle, como signo de que no estaba molesta por eso, y que le alegra que ambas se encuentren bien.

-oh amiga…. Qué bueno que te tengo…- dice Ángela abrasando a Kirara y coloca su cabeza contra el pecho de Kirara y comienza a llorar- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!- dice ella entre lágrimas. Ángela se limpia las lágrimas, e intenta recobrar la compostura.

-re… regresemos a casa- dice ella, su gata asiente con la cabeza. Ya estaba por abrir un portal para regresar pero en eso, por una abertura, antes de que la estructura se derrumbara por completo en una nueva explosión, sale Cletus, con varias cortadas en el cuerpo, mas no parecía estar gravemente herido.

-Fue una jugada inteligente, pero como vez no funciono- dice el dragón con la llameante estructura a sus espaldas, dando una vista realmente sobrecogedora.

Ángela estaba completamente en shock, estaba claro que aquel dragón no iba aparar por nada del mundo hasta verla muerta, pero tampoco le daría el gusto. Ella se encontraba aun gravemente herida y exhausta, no podía combatir más por lo que solo le quedaba una opción.

-¡Kirara!- dice Ángela subiendo a espaldas del felino.

El felino entonces remonta vuelo, Cletus extiende sus alas y va tras ellas.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! ¡VEN Y ENFRÉNTAME CARA A CARA!- grita el dragón y lanza una llamarada de fuego hacia Mare do well y su compañera.

En ese momento Ángela crea otro portal de regreso a su cueva, atravesándolo por los pelos y dejando al dragón atrás.

-MALDITA SEA.- grita Cletus y se pone a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones, incendiando los árboles que tenía más cerca, entonces divisa muy a lo lejos unas casas, pese a que se encontraban a las afueras de Manehattan aun había algunos hogares a las cercanías del área en donde se encontraban.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que mi suerte se sigue manteniendo- dice Cletus recobrando la compostura y haciendo una sonrisa malévola.- no creas que te libraste de tu castigo, heroína.

Ángela y Kirara fueron transportadas directo a su cueva, donde estarían a salvo, ellas caen exhaustas, casi a punto de estrellarse contra la pared al entrar de súbito en la cueva, la yegua sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, su compañera la llevo hasta el sofá, pero para sorpresa de ellas sobre de este se encontraba Skira dormida, y para colmo con uno de sus trajes de Mare do Well puesto. Las dos se le quedan mirando con seriedad y una cara que decía-enserio…-

-bueno todavía queda el sofá pequeño- dice Ángela con un suspiro, su compañera la lleva hasta el sofá pequeño, dado a que el grande estaba ocupado por Skira quien roncaba como un oso. Kirara ayuda a Ángela a recostarse lo más cuidadosamente posible, esta aun sentía bastante dolor con solo moverse bruscamente.

-Esto dolerá en la mañana- dice Ángela a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato, pero en eso ella empieza a escuchar una serie de gritos, aunque estos se escuchaban en una frecuencia muy baja, ella los identificaba claramente, eran gritos de dolor de los ponis, Ángela mira en dirección a los pequeños portales que se encontraban flotando por toda su cueva, y en uno de ellos, se mostraba a Cletus, disparando su fuego contra una serie de casas.

A través del portal ella podía ver claramente un pequeño vecindario incendiándose, casas derrumbándose y ponis siendo capturados por una feroz criatura.

Ángela al ver esto lo primero que hace es revisar sus heridas, estas habían sanado por completo y su máscara seguía intacta. Bien, halla vamos.- dice Ángela levantándose pero de inmediato kirara la vuelve a recostar contra la cama, la felina sabía que las heridas de su compañera habían sanado más estaba agotada física y mentalmente, ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra Cletus otra vez, de hecho no podría pelear por algunos días.

-Lo viste….¡ tengo que ir!…. ¡no planeo dejar como esos inocentes mueren por causa mía!- dice Ángela, tele transportándose detrás de kirara y atravesando el portal, cerrándolo antes de que su amiga la siguiera.

Ella se tele transporta directo a el vecindario, intentando no llamar la atención de Cletus, ella entra en las casas e intenta salvar a todos los ponis que puede, pero eran demasiadas las casas en llamas, y solo estaba ella, entro a 5 casas diferentes, en dos de ellas, para fortuna los habitantes de dichas casas pudieron escapar a tiempo, pero en las demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, se encontraban aun barios ponis atrapados, ella entro en las casas e intento salvarlos, llevándose quemaduras de primer y tercer grado en el proceso, pero logra salvar a la mayoría de los ponis, sin embargo, los habitantes de uno de los hogares no tuvo tanta suerte, ella entro a una última casa, en la cual, según parecía ya era demasiado tarde, este era el hogar de una familia, una pareja con 3 hijos, todos parecían estar muertos, no pudieron salir, quedaron atrapados en el incendio. Mare do Well no sabía qué hacer. Esto la había golpeado muy fuerte en donde más le dolía. Una familia entera había muerto por su culpa, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ella no sabía si irse o sacar los cuerpos, estaban todos muertos, o eso creía, pues cuando estaba a punto de irse pudo escuchar un leve quejido, ella inmediatamente volteo, y entre los escombros pudo divisar a una yegua azul claro de crin rubia, la cual se encontraba embarazada de al menos 8 meces, atrapada entre los escombros en llamas, y en sus cascos esta sostenía a una potrilla de al menos 2 años de edad, la yegua la sostenía e intentaba protegerla de las llamas con su propio cuerpo. Mare do well, intento sacarlas.

-Salva a mi bebè…. Salva a mi hija- dice la yegua en forma de quejido. Mare Do Well se le queda mirando, como la yegua intentaba darle a su hija, Ángela la toma pero, esta aparentaba estar dormida, Ángela revisa su pulso pero, la potrilla ya estaba muerta.

-es…. Esta- dice Ángela.

-salva a mi hija….- dice la yegua.

-es… está bien…. Pero…. También te sacare a ti de aquí…. Ne…. Necesitará a su madre- dice Ángela y con su magia intenta levantar los escombros y sacar a la unicornio lo más cuidadosamente posible, está ya se encontraba con barias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, pero aún se encontraba viva, y aunque estaba algo desorientada, seguía consiente. Ángela las saca a ambas del incendio (la yegua embarazada y la potrilla sin vida). Ella quería decirle que su hija ya estaba muerta, pero no tenía el valor, no hallaba la forma de cómo decírselo.

Pero de repente algo en el cielo llama su atención, era Cletus, quien aún no la había localizado, pero este volaba en dirección a un edificio más grande a unos kilómetros de ahí el cual resultó ser un orfanato, el dragón voló y se encaramo en el tejado y grito a los cuatro vientos -MARE DO WELL, ESCÚCHAME, SI QUIERES VER A ESTA GENTE INOCENTE VIVIR, VEN Y ENFRÉNTAME, Y HAZLO SOLA- el dragón termina de gritar y entonces lanza una llamarada en un punto específico del tejado del orfanato de manera en que este se incendiaria de una manera más lenta.

Mare do well abre otro portal por el cual cruza inmediatamente y aterriza justo en la parte trasera del orfanato, todo iba bien por ahora, Cletus no la había detectado, ella se mete por una de las ventanas y se dirige hacia la habitación donde estaban los habitantes, en su mayoría potrillos de corta edad, al entrar, ella los ve, todos parecían estar a salvo, estos se encontraban en el comedor, intentaron salir por las puertas, pero el dragón no se los permitía disparando sus bocanadas de fuego contra las puertas y ventanas del edificio.

-No se preocupen los sacare de aquí- dice Ángela abriendo un portal a Manehattan.

Todos empiezan a cruzar a toda prisa, Ángela estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando de repente la ventana se rompe y por esta entra Cletus, la yegua inmediatamente cierra el portal y voltea a ver a Cletus pero este la agarra por el cuello antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-En serio creíste que te librarías tan fácil- dice el dragón y la arroja fuera del orfanato.

Ángela inmediatamente se pone de pie e intenta usar su cuerno para crear otro portal y escapar, pero de inmediato el dragón aparece tras ella y le lanza una llamarada, ella salta y esquiva el ataque. Pero en medio del salto el dragón la toma por el cuello.

-No dejare que escapes.- dice Cletus y la sujeta del cuerno, empezando a tirar de él, Ángela intenta liberarse golpeando su brazo pero estaba demasiado cansada como para dar golpes fuertes.

Entonces el dragón le da una patada en la cara a Ángela y la saca volando, su garra aun sujetaba su cuerno, lo que provoca que este sea arrancado de su cráneo.

Ángela cae al suelo gritando de dolor, no por la patada si no por haber perdido el cuerno, su visión se le hizo borrosa, Cletus entonces empezó a caminar poco a poco hacia ella.

-Así es como va a terminar todo entonces…..- se dice Ángela a sí misma.

-enserio dejaras que esta basura termine con tu vida- escucho Ángela en su cabeza.

-¿qué? ¿Quién es?- dice Ángela confundida. Por un momento todo parece detenerse, como si el tiempo ya no existiría, solo estaba Ángela en un espacio oscuro.

-enserió dejaras que el termine con tu vida- se escucha la vos más claramente con un tono severo.

-¿Quién es?- dice Ángela.

-yo soy un ser que te a acompañado desde el día en que naciste, cuidándote cuando tu madre está lejos de ti- dice la voz, en eso ella se percata de que era una voz masculina la que le hablaba.

-¿qué?... no comprendo- dice Ángela confundida.

-luego llegara el momento para conocernos formalmente, aun no estas lista, pero pronto lo estarás, por ahora, solo tienes que saber que para vencer a este oponente, solo tienes que tener la cabeza fría, el té ha doblegado, esa es su mayor ventaja sobre ti, pero si peleas con una mentalidad más serena, podrás ganarle sin problemas- dice la voz.

-¿Qué?... no entiendo- dice Ángela.

- solo concéntrate, y déjate guiar por tus instintos, en ti residen dos grandes poderes opuestos, cuando estés lista te enseñare como usar uno de ellos, el otro por desgracia, tendrás que aprender usarlo por tu cuenta- dice la voz.

-¿2 poderes opuestos? ¿De qué me estas ablando?- dice la ella, y todo alrededor de Ángela se empieza a aclarar volviendo al edificio en llamas.

-solo concéntrate y mantén la cabeza fría- dice la voz.

Ángela vuelve en si a su mundo, y es recibida por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y se estrella fuertemente contra el orfanato en llamas, Cletus la toma por la cabeza y la golpea fuertemente en la cara y luego la arroja contra el suelo.

-creo que llego la hora de matarte- dice Cletus acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¡no! El que va a morir aquí es otro- dice ella entre dientes.

-jajajaja, creo que te golpeé muy duro en la cabeza- dice Cletus entre risas.

- llego tu hora- dice Ángela con seriedad y vuela contra Cletus a toda velocidad, el dragón se prepara para interceptarla con un puñetazo, pero de repente Ángela desaparece, Cletus se muestra incrédulo ante esto, pero de repente recibe una fuerte patada en el cuello, este se da la vuelta para intentar atrapar con sus garras lo que la golpeo, pero para sorpresa de él no había nada, de repente siente un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, por un segundo ve a Mare do Well, este intenta atraparla, pero desaparece.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? SAL Y PELEA- dice el dragón furioso.

-aquí estoy- dice ella apareciendo frente a él y dándole un puñetazo en la cara. El dragón se inca y escupa algo de sangre.

-jeje…. Crees haberme ganado…. Si… me has dejado sorprendido con tus trucos, pero… ¡tú fuerza sigue siendo la misma!- dice el dragón.

-eso lo veremos- dice ella entrando en un combate mano a mano con Cletus, Ángela esquivaba los ataques de Cletus, y lograba darle algunos golpes, que aunque fuertes, aun no eran suficiente como para derrotarlo.

-¡ya me arte!- dice Cletus disparando fuertes bocanadas de fuego contra ella, Mare do Well al principio logra esquivarla, pero de repente uno de los techos del orfanato se derrumba, obligándola a retroceder y siendo golpeada por la fuerte bocanada de fuego, la cual Cletus mantiene sobre ella, incinerándola totalmente, Ángela grita del dolor mientras no solo su traje era consumido por las llamas, sino también su piel, exponiendo su carne y huesos. El dragón continuaba disparando su poderosa llamarada contra ella, con el fin de desintegrarla, provocándole una muerte por demás dolorosa, pero sin embargo, ellos seguían peleando dentro del edificio, y la estructura ya no resiste más y cae sobre ambos, el dragón escapa pero Ángela quien se encontraba en un estado carbonizado, no pudo hacer nada para escapar, cayéndole el edificio encima.

Cletus se queda mirando el edificio en llamas derrumbándose.

-no hay forma de que alguien sobreviva a eso…. Fue el mejor combate que he tenido en mi vida… nunca creí tener un oponente digno de mi- dice Cletus. El dragón estaba por irse cuando de repente se escucha algo entre los escombros.

-¿podrá ser ella? No…. Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso… y menos con las quemaduras graves de su cuerpo- decía el dragón. Pero aun así decidió ir a investigar, el dragón se acerca a los escombros, estaba por irse, pero de repente el presencia un levantamiento de rocas, este se acerca, aun incrédulo de que ella aun pueda estar viva.

De repente un tentáculo rojo lo toma y lo golpea fuertemente.

-¡que es esa cosa!- dice el dragón asombrado.

De repente de entre los escombros surge un poni sin piel y con varios tentáculos en el cuerpo, era Ángela.

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 23. Una grieta en la jaula de la bestia.

El estado crítico en que Cletus orillo a Ángela había provocado algo en su interior, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, dos grandes poderes, dos grandes entidades, se encontraban encerradas, la primera fue encerrada desde el mismo día de nacimiento de Ángela, mientras que la segunda apenas fue encerrada recientemente, ambas entidades despertaron de su sueño, gracias a Cletus, el que Ángela halla estado en peligro de muerte, provocó una ruptura en la prisión de ambas criaturas que residían en ella, si bien esta ruptura no fue suficiente para liberar las entidades que llevaba dentro, si logro despertarlas y hacer que este se manifestara en ella, aunque no del todo, dado a que ella aun no había perdido del todo su control.

El dragón no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de todo con lo que le había dado a su enemiga, a pesar en el mutilado estado que se encontraba, seguía de pie, y ahora con esos tentáculos que tenía.

-Me impresionas, heroína, el hecho de que hayas aguantado hasta ahora te hace mi mejor oponente, otros jamás soportaron tanto, pero la diversión ya se tiene que acabar.- dice Cletus saltando sobre Ángela y clavándole las garras en el estómago.

La despellejada yegua solo soltó un gruñido e hizo que sus tentáculos rodearan al dragón y lo arrojaran lejos, cayendo este de espaldas a varios metros de distancia.

Entonces Ángela comienza a ser cubierta por su propia sangre, la cual comienza a emitir un leve brillo escarlata, este se ajusta a todo su cuerpo y empieza a moldearse en una silueta como la de Mare do Well.

Entonces el brillo se apaga, dejando al descubierto la apariencia de Ángela, el traje de Mare do Well se había materializado en el cuerpo alrededor de ella y ahora lucía visiblemente diferente, era de un color negro con rojo, y las lentillas de los ojos eran ahora blancos en lugar de azules, y en su frente empezó a brotar un nuevo cuerno de unicornio (recordemos que en el capítulo anterior Cletus se lo arranco)

Cletus se quedó mirando por un momento la nueva apariencia del traje de Ángela, con algo de asombro, pero después sonrió.

-jeje, siempre supe que no eras una poni común y corriente, jeje, pero…. No creas que porque tu traje se ve mejor, te ira mejor peleando contra mi.- dice el dragón levantándose. Mare do Well no le responde nada y solo se le queda mirando.

El dragón entonces se lanza para darle un arañazo en el pecho, la yegua enmascarada de un salto lo esquiva con facilidad, Cletus de nuevo seguía atacando, Ángela seguía esquivando con la misma rapidez, hasta que en una de este logra rasgarla con un zarpazo en un costado. De la herida empezó a brotar un poco de sangre, Cletus sonrió triunfante, pero así de rápido puso cara de WTF cuando vio que tanto la herida como el traje se regeneraron, cerrándose sin un solo rastro de cicatriz.

-Mi turno.- dice Mare do Well con una voz bastante fría. De improviso, ella hace brillar su cuerno, y un rayo de luz blanca le da Cletus lanzándolo varios metros atrás, dejándolo aturdido, al levantarse este, se dio cuenta que Mare do Well ya estaba justo detrás de este. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ángela hizo aparecer unos discos de luz dorada, y lanzándolos a una velocidad impresionante y cortándole las alas en el proceso, Cletus dio un desgarrador grito y cayo de rodillas, mientras comenzaba a desangrarse.

-¡MALDITA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!- grita Cletus y se lanza contra Ángela corriendo, pero ella se agacho y le dio un puñetazo brutal al dragón en el estómago, este cae de rodillas agarrándose el cuerpo y escupiendo sangre a chorros, ese golpe le había destrozado las costillas y le había provocado varias hemorragias.

Entonces el dragón lanzo un último rugido y extendió los brazos para lanzar una bocanada de fuego, pero entonces Ángela se agacho esquivando la llamarada, Cletus intenta golpearla pero antes de reaccionar, los discos que lanzo vinieron de vuelta cortándole las manos.

Cletus volvió a rugir de dolor, Ángela lo tomo por la cola y lo azoto dos veces en el piso, solo para quedar encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Cletus estaba en un estado decadente, sin brazos, sin alas, desangrándose rápidamente.

-no creeas que me has ganado- dice Cletus escupiendo sangre.

-yo creo que ya te gane- dice Ángela con inexpresividad.

El dragón escupe una bocanada de fuego contra Ángela, esta hace brillar sus cascos y atrapa la llamarada y la concentra creando una pequeña canica roja. La cual avienta contra Cletus y le explota en la cara. El dragón se encontraba inconsciente, apenas vivo.

Ángela se le queda mirando, y al poco tiempo llega Kirara, la cual estaba asombrada al ver a su ama en ese estado. Ángela voltea a ver a kirara, y camina hacia ella lentamente, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar con ella, de repente el traje negro de Ángela desaparece, dejando a Ángela descubierta, la cual ya se había regenerado, (recuperando su piel y crin) esta se deja caer inconsciente, y exhausta, Kirara la toma antes de que ella caiga de súbito en el suelo.

De repente frente a ellas aparece una poni encapuchada, era la madre de Ángela.

-Kirara- dice la poni encapuchada, la gran felina retoma su forma de gatita y se acerca a ella con algo de miedo.

-te e creado para que acompañes a mi bebita… y la cuides- dice ella, la gata empieza a sentirse nerviosa y asustada.

-has hecho un excelente trabajo, pero…. Me voy dando cuenta que…. El camino que ella está tomando la esta encaminando a peligro, los cuales ella no puede enfrentar si sus verdaderos poderes se mantienen dormidos… pero… no… sus poderes, sus verdaderos poderes, deben seguir dormidos, es lo mejor… aun si ella lograra controlarlos…. Se pondría en un mayor peligro si los manifiesta…. Es mejor que nunca saque sus verdaderos poderes Kirara- dice ella, la felina asiente con la cabeza- si ellos la encuentran… no poder hacer nada… aunque lo quisiera…. "ella" me lo impediría…- dice ella con pesar. Kirara le maúlla y ella le acaricia las orejas.

-kirara…. Sé que no podemos evitar que haga lo que hace… de cierta forma está en su sangre… es su esencia…. Pero…. Las cosas en el sector se están comenzando a poner criticas… se dice que pronto llegara el ser oscuro que vendrá a destruirlo todo en el sector... he hecho todo lo posible porque nadie más ni "ella" la encuentren… sin embargo… las cosas se vuelven cada vez más críticas, el solo hecho de que yo esté aquí la pone en peligro, lo mejor será irme y ya no regresar, que aun que me duele, es lo mejor para ella, pero… no debe despertar sus poderes otra vez… ¡lo sabes bien! ¡Sabes bien las consecuencias de esto!... yo ya no podre estar más aquí y aunque seguiré vigilándola… me temo que no podre hacer nada si algo igual de malo que esto vuelve a pasar…. Por eso- dice ella y le dispara un rayo a kirara, esta al principio da un leve gemido de dolor, pero pronto se pasa.

-así como tienes la habilidad de alimentarte de las pesadillas, te he dado una nueva habilidad, ahora tú serás capaz de mantener encerradas a las dos entidades que ella tiene dentro, solo en ti puedo confiar, si esto vuelve a pasar, solo tu podrás encerrarlos de nuevo… ahora que me temo…. No poder volver por un largo tiempo, me están vigilando- dice ella mientras abre un portal, ambas lo cruzan, llegando a la guarida de Mare Do Well, la alicornio encapuchada merodea por la cueva de Ángela y se encuentra con Skira dormida en el sofá, esta se le queda mirando.

-kirara….- dice ella y la gata va con ella- esta joven yegua…. ¿Es de confianza?- dice ella- kirara le responde con un maullido.

-así que pese a ser una calenturienta es de buen corazón…. Mmmmmm…. Tengo una idea… aunque…. Será mejor que me asegure antes de intentar algo- dice ella y haciendo brillar su cuerno, ella lee la mente de Skira e indaga por todos sus recuerdos.

-sip… es una calenturienta…. Pero en si no hay mancha en su corazón…. Kirara voy a hacer algo… solo espero no arrepentirme- dice ella disparando un hechizo sobre Skira.

-le he dado poderes, en si solo habilidades básicas, fuerza, algo de agilidad, y agudice sus sentidos, también le di algo de resistencia, con lo he visto en su mente y lo que me has contado, quizás sea una buena compañera, y sé que es lo que ella ansia en lo más profundo de su ser, solo le di las habilidades necesarias para que no sea un estorbo, e indagado en su mente y sé que es lo que le pedirá a mi hija cuando despierte, de todos modos si algo sale mal, tú serás capaz de extraerle sus poderes de la misma forma que extraes las pesadillas- dice ella, Kirara asiente con la cabeza.

-tengo que irme… me está vigilando, adiós Kirara, cuida a mi hija, dice la alicornio desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto en Manehattan.

Cletus se encontraba agonizante, intentando arrastrarse en el suelo para escapar de las autoridades que deben de estar en camino. Pero su canino es interrumpido por un poni que se le pone en frente.

Cletus lo mira, notando que este estaba cubierto con una capucha escarlata-¡quítate o te matare!- dice Cletus escupiendo sangre.

-no lo creo, en ese estado no puedes hacer nada- dice el poni con inexpresividad.

El dragón furioso le escupe una bocanada de fuego, pero el poni que resulto se un unicornio hace brillar su cuerno con energía roja y provoca que el dragón quede paralizado, y su fuego se extinga.

-tranquilo, no soy un enviado de las princesas, al contrario, te he visto pelear, y tu fuerza y resistencia son francamente de las más grandes que he visto para tratarse de un ser incapaz de usar magia, tus habilidades son naturales, y eso es lo que admiro de ti- dice el poni.

-¡que… que es lo que quieres de mí!- dice Cletus agonizante.

-lo que yo quiero es el fin de las princesas de Equestria, jeje, y tu me serás de utilidad jeje- dice el unicornio riendo.

-jeje, aunque quisiera… me temo que aunque me salve de esta, no podre serte de utilidad, solo mírame- dice Cletus.

-jaja no estés tan seguro, si te me unes, te prometo que recuperaras tus brazos y tus alas, y es más, podrás vengarte de Mare Do Well- dice el poni con una sonrisa.

-hubieras dicho eso desde un inicio jeje- dice el dragón sonriendo malévolamente.

-perfecto- dice el unicornio.

- ¿y puedo saber tu nombre?- dice Cletus.

-mi nombre es Cronos- dice el unicornio de capucha roja alejándose del dragón y ordenándole a un poni terrestre de gran tamaño (este era un poni gris, con crin roja oscuro y ojos verdes) levantar al dragón y cargarlo.

-llévatelo a la guarida, cura sus heridas, no queremos que se nos muera- dice el unicornio, el poni terrestre se lleva al gran dragón, pese a que este era una criatura 10 veces mayor al poni, para el no parecía un gran problema cargarlo.

Cronos merodea por el destrozado campo de pelea de Cletus y Mare do Well y encuentra algo de sangre, este saca un frasco de su capucha y recoge un poco de la sangre.

-Desde que apareciste hace 2 años, supe que no eras una poni común, tales habilidades me sorprenden en verdad, el que haya tanto poder en un solo individuo, y con lo que hiciste hoy, me demostraste que eres mucho más de lo que imaginaba, ¿Qué secretos ocultaras? ¿Qué es lo que eres exactamente? Como sea, estoy seguro que solo con un poco de tu sangre, me será de gran ayuda jeje- dice el unicornio mirando el frasco con malicia.


	24. Chapter 24

Luz de luna.

Capítulo 24, Skira chantajea a Ángela.

Ángela despertó al poco tiempo de que su madre se hubiera retirado, ella se encontraba exhausta, la pelea contra el dragón había acabado con ella, siendo esta la primera vez que un oponente la orillaba a este estado. Se encontraba observando por medio de sus portales el caos, casas en ruinas, dolor, heridos, muertos, todo a causa de su combate contra Cletus. Ella no recordaba bien cómo es que lo venció, solo pequeños pasajes que son borrosos en su mente, solo recuerda que logro derrotarlo, mas no como, ella intento buscar a Cletus, usando sus portales, pero aparentemente este había escapado. Esta sentía gran frustración e ira, dado a que este maldito logro escapar. Ángela se quedó viendo desde sus portales como los bomberos apagaban las llamas del incendio, no se atrevía a dar la cara frente a ellos, se sentía miserable, que había fallado, este combate solo era entre ese dragón y ella, y aun así una familia entera que no tenía nada que ver con ella o el dragón salió afectados. En su mente solo maldecía al dragón.

-¡ese maldito escapo!... ¡tonto sufrimiento para nada!... ¡hablare con mi tía Celestia sobre esto para que me ayude a encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar! – pensaba Ángela con gran ira y cólera.

Kirara se le acerca (con su forma de gatito) esta le da un suave maullido para llamar su atención y brinca sobre su regazo para acomodarse y descansar sobre de este. Ángela empieza a acariciarle sus orejas y la gata ronronea.

-gracias…. De no ser por ti…. No sé qué habría pasado… en la bodega… lamento aberte dejado pero…. Era algo que tenía que hacer sola- dice Ángela suavemente, la gata ronronea, y Ángela la abrasa.

- bien Kirara me tomare un baño en la cascada ¿me acompañas?- dice Ángela mientras. La gata solo agita la cabeza en señal de negación.

-bien como quieras…. Hay…. A este paso…. Tendré que hacer más trajes…. Mmmmmm se me están acabando los materiales… mmmmm tendré que comprar más – dice Ángela y suspira, ella se dirige a la cascada y entra en esta para ducharse. Ella toma una esponja y empieza a tallar todo su cuerpo para quitarse los residuos de cenizas, sangre y escombros que tenía en todo el pelaje. Una vez hecho esto ella se recuesta en el agua para relajarse e un poco. Por un instante todo entra en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de unas gotas cayendo al estanque. Ángela empieza a pensar en lo que ha pasado, recordando su pelea con ese dragón.

-maldito…. Como pudo hacer tal barbarie… esta fue la primera vez que me enfrento con alguien que me supera en mis habilidades físicas con gran facilidad…. De no ser por Kirara…. No sé cómo habría podido derrotarlo... pero... ¿cómo lo derrote?... no lo recuerdo... Solo recuerdo verlo tirado... y una que otra imagen de el gravemente erido... ¿Abra pasado otra vez mi...? !NO! si hubiera pasado... habría encontrado su cadáver- dice Ángela en vos baja mientras mira el techo de la cueva.

En eso recuerda los gritos de los ponis atrapados en el incendio, como ellos gritaban del pánico, como eran consumidos por las llamas del fuego de ese dragón, y ella sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, los gritos de esta familia no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza y perturbar a Ángela, esta de un ataque de ira da un grito y expulsa de su cuerpo una poderosa onda de energía que provoca un fuerte temblor, la cueva se estremece y un pequeño derrumbe se genera dentro de la cueva.

Ángela no le toma mucha importancia a esto, hasta que escucha un fuerte grito. Ángela reconoce ese grito casi al instante.

-¡Skira!- dice ella y sale del agua inmediatamente y corre a buscarla, por un instante se le había olvidado que antes de empezar el combate con ese dragón, ella dejo a Skira aquí para que estuviera segura. Ángela llega a la zona donde tenía sus trajes y hay es en donde la encuentra, ella encuentra a Skira en posición fetal abrasando fuertemente a Kirara y para sorpresa de Ángela y Kirara, Skira tenía uno de los trajes de Mare do Well Puestos.

-…. Skira….- dice Ángela con inexpresión.

-¡Ángela!- dice Skira y abrasa a Ángela, está aún estaba mojada porque acabo de salir del manantial donde ella se estaba duchando.

-Te…. (Suspira) ¿Te encuentras bien Skira?- le pregunta Ángela.

-si…. Si- dice ella un poco más calmada- lo…. Lo siento… es solo que me asuste con ese temblor- dice ella soltándola.

-aja- dice Ángela.

-¡lo sabía!- dice Skira.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Ángela y en eso entra en cuenta que ambas están en su base de Mare Do Well, Ángela se da un zape en la frente, ella suspira – pu…. Puedo explicarlo- dice Ángela nerviosa.

-¡lo sabía! ¡Eres lesbiana!- dice Skira.

-¡que!- dice Ángela indignada y sorprendida, no esperaba que comenzara con eso.

-¡si eres lesbiana!- repite Skira.

-¡QUE NO SOY LESBIANA!- dice Ángela molesta.

-¡sabía que eras lesbiana!- dice Skira.

-¡POR MI TÍA CELESTIA, QUE NO SOY LESBIANA, CUANDO ENTENDERÁS QUE NO SOY LESBIANA, NO, NO SOY LESBIANA!- dice Ángela molesta.

-entonces… no… ¿no eres lesbiana?- dice Skira.

-¡NO! (Suspira para calmarse) no soy lesbiana- dice Ángela.

-entonces…. Si no eres lesbiana…. ¡ERES BISEXUAL! ¡LO SABÍA!- dice Skira.

-¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dice Ángela molesta.

-¿estas segura que no eres siquiera bisexual?- dice Skira.

-no- dice Ángela con fastidio.

-bueno…. ¿Estas segura?….- dice Skira.

-si… muy segura- dice Ángela fastidiada.

- entonces no entiendo- dice Skira.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Ángela.

-si no eres lesbiana…. Ni bisexual…. ¿Qué eres?- dice Skira.

-no te entiendo….- dice Ángela.

-Te gusta golpear a los hombres y no eres lesbiana, eres virgen, pero eres muy agresiva, nunca te he visto con un solo hombre de hecho, y no parece que te interese tener pareja mmmmmmmmmm- dice Skira muy pensativa.

-Skira mira…. no soy lesbiana soy…- dice Ángela pero es interrumpida por Skira.

-bisexual- dice Skira.

-exacto…. ¡QUE NOOOOO!- Dice Ángela molesta.

-bueno… es que mira primita, con esto de disfrazarte todos los días de Mare do Well y partirle la madre a todos los maleantes de Equestria, ser virgen, y no tener siquiera un noviazgo…. No te ayuda en nada amiga… de echo solo me indica que eres lesbiana- dice Skira.

-¡QUE NOOOO!- Dice Ángela molesta.

-jeje… bueno pero no te enojes- dice Skira.

-¡y dale y dale y dale con lo mismo Skira!- dice Ángela.

-jeje, bueno si no lo eres solo dime esto mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¿Qué chico te gusta?- dice Skira.

-es enserio…. Esta tarde estuviste a punto de ser abusada por una banda de dragones pervertidos ¿y lo único que te importa es que te diga si me gusta algún chico?- dice Ángela extrañada.

-jeje sí, todo salió bien mi prima lesbiana me salvo la vida- dice Skira.

-¿QUÉ NOOOOO SOY LESBIANAAAAAAAAA?- dice Ángela molesta.

-pues dime ¿Qué chico te gusta?- dice Skira.

-em… em….- dice Ángela, no sabía que responder.

-lo sabía, eso lo dice todo, eres lesbiana- dice Skira.

-¡que no!- dice Ángela.

-por favor eres más masculina que mi papá, y eso es decir demasiado- dice Skira.

-¡el que me guste luchar contra el crimen no me hace lesbiana!- dice Ángela.

-pero si el que seas virgen y ni siquiera hallas tenido tu primer beso a tu edad- dice Skira- con un semental… un macho- aclara ella.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡Porque mi primer beso lo tuve a los 10 años!- dice Ángela.

-¡ya tuviste tu primer beso! AHHHHHHHHHH ¡CUENTAME!- Dice Skira cual potrilla, Ángela se da otro sape en la frente y se muerde la lengua.

-¡pero que he hecho!- pensaba Ángela – fue hace mucho… no lo recuerdo bien- dice Ángela.

-mentiras, ¡todas recordamos nuestro primer beso! ¡y también cuando perdemos nuestra virginidad jeje!- dice Skira con un tono picaron.

-soy virgen…. Pero si tuve mi primer beso- dice Ángela.

-con eso me conformo, al menos así sé que no eres lesbiana… pero no me demuestra que no seas bisexual- dice Skira.

-aja….- Dice Ángela.

-¡dime!- dice Skira.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Ángela.

-¡¿cómo fue?!- dice Skira.

-¿qué?- dice Ángela.

-¡tú primer beso! ¿Dónde fue? ¿Con quién fue?- dice Skira.

-No te voy a decir, es privado- dice Ángela y se sonroja.

-¡por favor dime! ¡Con migo estas en confianza! ¡No le diré a nadie! Lo juro por mi belleza- dice Skira.

-¡NO!... quítate mi traje… te llevare a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados- dice Ángela.

-¡qué mala eres!- dice Skira mientras se quita el traje.

-jejeje si no me dices con quien fue tu primer beso yo…. Les contare a todos tu identidad secreta a todos, incluido a tu mami- dice Skira con un tono burlón.

-¡no lo arias!- dice Ángela.

-a ¿no?- dice Skira con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡no sabes en los problemas que me meterás! ¡No solo con mi madre! ¡¿Qué no lees comics?! Si alguien más lo sabe mi vida y de toda mi familia está en riesgo- dice Ángela.

-hay que exagerada- dice Skira.

- es verdad…. Por… por favor… no le digas a nadie- dice Ángela de rodillas.

-bien no le diré a nadie, solo con dos condiciones- dice Skira.

-¿cuáles?- dice Ángela.

-la primera ya la sabes…. Dime como fue tu primer beso- dice Skira.

-Es…. Está bien…. ¿Y la segunda?- dice Ángela seriamente.

-quiero que me entrenes- dice Skira.

-¿qué?- dice Ángela.

-lo que oíste, quiero que me entrenes, enséñame lo que tú sabes- dice Skira.

-no entiendo… Skira esto no es un juego- dice Ángela seriamente.

-jejeje lo sé, es solo que…. Bueno…. Cuando te fuiste a pelear con esos dragones, yo me quede aquí sola, pensando, viendo tus cosas, tus trajes y demás cosas, eso me hizo pensar muchas cosas, y me di cuenta, de que, odie, ser la damisela en apuros, lo odio, me sentí inútil el cómo tú te ibas a pelear, mientras yo solo esperaba, en verdad, es la primera vez que alguien me rescata, y lo odie- dice Skira.

-Skira.… esto no es un juego… lo que yo hago es peligroso- dice Ángela.

-lo sé pero…. En verdad, no quisiera volver a pasar por esto…. Solo quiero que me enseñes a defenderme- dice Skira.

-esta... está bien… pero prométeme que no saldrás a buscar problemas- dice Ángela con severidad.

-pinkie promesa con cerrojo y sin errojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dice Skira.

-bien…. Supongo que te podre enseñar algunas cosas- dice Ángela algo insegura.

-¡estupendo!- dice Skira.

- pero enserio ¡no le digas a nadie!- dice Ángela seriamente.

-es una promesa- dice Skira.

-bien…. Vamos…. Te llevare a casa- dice Ángela.

-espera… primero cuéntame- dice Skira.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Ángela algo evasiva.

-no te agás la inocente con migo, tu primer beso- dice Skira.

-está bien….- dice Ángela y suspira – fue cuando en una cueva, en la época en la que me perdí, habían pasado barias semanas y yo estaba refugiándome con un potrillo desde hace un tiempo, hablamos, em, em, una cosa llevo a la otra y nos besamos- dice Ángela sonrojada.

-¡no me dejes con el suspenso, dime más, dime más! No puede ser todo- dice Skira.

- hay no… ¡tú me dijiste el primer beso y eso fue lo que te conté!- dice Ángela molesta.

-pero… pero….- dice Skira.

-ese fue mi primer beso- dice Ángela.

-por lo menos dime el nombre de ese potrillo, ¿cómo era?- dice Skira.

-era un Pegaso negro de crin roja y gris… su nombre era Lucían- dice Ángela.

-¿Lucían?- dice Skira.

-sí, ese era su nombre- dice Ángela.

-mmmmmm que nombre tan raro mmmmmm ¿y era apuesto?- dice Skira.

-¡éramos solo un par de potrillos!- dice Ángela.

-eso no significa que no te allá parecido lindo ¿o no?- dice Skira.

-em bueno… em- dice Ángela y se sonroja.

-¿era un chico lindo?- dice Skira.

-em…. Si… si- responde Ángela sonrojada.

-ajajaja, ¡quién te viera! ¿y que paso con él?- dice Skira.

-¡EL YA NO ESTÁ!- dice Ángela con un tono más brusco.

-oh… lo siento…. Ya no diré nada mas- dice Skira al entender por fin la situación.

-no…. Ya no importa…. Ven, te llevaré a tu casa en el imperio de Cristal- dice Ángela mientras abre un portal frente a ellas.


End file.
